Séjour Infernal
by Dragonna
Summary: Arthur, le grand pirate, s'est fait capturé par Francis en mer, près du Canada. Blessé, il doit rester dans la maison de son rival avec en plus le risque de "punition" au moindre mot de travers devant Matthieu. Va-t-il survivre à cette semaine infernale?
1. Savon

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Savon**_

Il était grand, il était fort, il n'avait peur de rien. C'était un pirate, un combattant fort et sans peur, qui commandait à un équipage féroce. Il avait coulé l'Armada espagnole grâce à ses talents, il avait battu Antonio. _Tout allait bien, il avait le contrôle des mers, tout allait bien d'accord?_ Il ne craignait rien ni personne, se battait avec un acharnement qui effrayait ses adversaires...pourquoi s'était arrivé alors? Il avait un traitre parmi ses hommes, ce n'était pas possible...et il commençait à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela.

_Alors comment avait-il pu se faire avoir de la sorte par France? Il le battait souvent en plus alors comment lui, le terrible pirate qui faisait trembler le conquistador, pouvait se faire capturer ainsi par ce stupide corsaire pervers hein? _Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, ce n'était pas juste. Il devrait l'écraser, l'humilier, le tabasser à mort, le faire plier devant lui...ce serait plutôt à lui de le boucler dans SA cale. _Et là il pourrait lui faire payer tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce...hinhinhin_

_Sauf que vu sa situation, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver..._

Au moins ses hommes n'avaient rien eu mais l'avaient vu se faire humilier comme jamais, trainer par une oreille dans la colonie française, sous les rires des soldats français. Ses pirates, eux, devraient rester sur le bateau en attendant qu'il revienne, parce que l'autre allait le relâcher...enfin il l'espérait...NON son rival avait intérêt à le relâcher ou il allait souffrir, vraiment...

Francis, lui, semblait ravi de la situation et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant: «Tu as été très vilain Arthur, tu es dans une zone française, à proximité de ma colonie...violation de territoire, même maritime, ce n'est pas bien! Et en plus tu te bats en étant blessé, ce n'est pas bien non plus!» Rit le français en passant sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune blond. Un chapelet d'insultes fut sa réponse et l'anglais lui flanqua son poing dans la figure ou tout du moins essaya, sans réussir: «Quel langage mon cher!» La porte de la maison où vivait le petit Canada se referma derrière eux. «Enfin à la maison! Veux-tu boire quelque chose Arthur?

- Lâche mon oreille tout de suite ou tu vas te prendre un coup de poings dans le ventre!»

Haussement de sourcils de la part de l'autre qui souriait pourtant toujours, amusé par la crise de nerfs de ''son petit lapin'', comme il l'appelait lorsqu'il étaient enfants: «Quelle agressivité...» Il obtempéra pourtant et le plus jeune frotta aussitôt son lobe douloureux.

La digue craqua et le britannique hurla ensuite: «ET RENDS MOI MES ARMES, MON PISTOLET COMME MON EPEE OU JE T'ETRANGLE!»

Cette fois le français commença à être également agacé: «Chut! Mon petit Matthieu doit encore dormir! Ne le réveille pas!

- RIEN A...»

Une claque sur la tête le fit grimacer. Il lança un regard noir à son rival, refoulant sa colère. Il fut incapable de ne pas piquer sa crise et se mit à hurler tout son répertoire d'injures à la tête de son ennemi qui semblait de moins en moins joyeux, de plus en plus agacé lui-aussi.

Une poigne de fer l'attrapa par les cheveux et il glapit de douleur «WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BLODDY WANKER?»

L'autre ne répondit pas et l'entraîna vers la cuisine sous les cris de rage de son captif «Je pensais te soigner d'abord mais je vais commencer par cela finalement...

- WHAT?» Quand il vit ce que tenait le français il poussa un hurlement autant de rage que d'autre chose.

* * *

En haut, un petit garçon, qui semblait avoir dans les 4 ou 5 ans physique se réveilla en baillant, se frottant ensuite les yeux. Il avait entendu crier et avait d'abord eu peur mais la voix de son papa était ensuite parvenue à ses oreilles, donc rien à craindre. _Son papa était revenu!_

La joie l'envahit et il sauta de son lit, sa longue chemise/robe blanche le couvrant chaudement et il descendit les escaliers en courant, tenant la patte de son ours de sa main gauche.

- «PAPA!»

Il bondit dans les bras de l'homme dans faire attention à l'autre, penché sur un sceau et toussant...ce ne fut que quand l'autre cracha une bulle de savon que l'enfant s'aperçut de sa présence.

Il le connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu une fois...alors il demanda, comme n'importe quel enfant curieux, ce qui se passait: «Pourquoi monsieur Kirkland crache des bulles de savons?

- Tu te souviens de ce que je disais concernant le langage châtié et les insultes?

- Que si je disais de vilains mots, tu me laverais la bouche avec du savon!» Fit le petit canadien un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis il regarda le pirate «...il a dit de mauvais mots alors? C'est pour ça que tu l'as puni?

- Parfaitement et si tu en as entendu ne les répètes pas!» Il prit son petit garçon sur ses genoux «Ce pirate est un très méchant pays! Il a été trop gâté dans son enfance, résultat il n'est qu'un adolescent avec un horrible caractère maintenant!» Expliqua-t-il tandis que le petit hochait la tête avec compréhension devant la simplicité des mots employés.

_Son père omit, bien sûr, de préciser, qu'il avait un peu trop gâté lui-même Arthur lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux enfants, ravi d'avoir enfin un ami après des décennies de solitude. _

_Mais il n'était pas responsable du mode «Sale gosse» de son rival non plus. _

_C'était surement la faute d'Irlande, il n'avait pas flanqué assez de fessée à son petit frère dans leur jeunesse._

- «Je te hais Francis!» Cracha Arthur entre deux hoquets, s'essuyant la bouche avec colère. «Tu n'es rien qu'un sale...» Il cracha deux bulles de savon et devint couleur écrevisse sous la honte qu'il ressentit. Il allait lui faire payer ce coup-là, et tant pis si ça prendrait du temps, il se vengerait de cette humiliation savonneuse.

Son geôlier agita l'index devant son nez: «Tututu pas de langage coloré devant mon fils s'il te plaît, et je te signale à tout hasard que j'ai encore de quoi faire plusieurs 'corrections'.» Son sourire s'élargit à voir le tressaillement du jeune homme de face de lui.

- «I really hate you!» Siffla l'anglais au bords de la crise de nerfs (mais pas masochiste et ne voulant pas revivre le ''nettoyage'') et empli de plusieurs idées de vengeances perverses ou sadiques selon le moment.

- «Ca ne doit pas être drôle de cracher des bulles!» Remarqua le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils, serrant son ours dans ses bras. _Il se promit qu'il ne serait jamais grossier, le savon ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air bon._

- «Maintenant...Mattie, mon trésor, tu veux bien aller m'attendre dans le salon? J'ai allumé le feu, il doit faire bien chaud et je vais vite revenir pour te préparer un petit quelque chose à manger. Arthur, tu vas me suivre dans la salle d'eau, je vais soigner tes blessures puis tu iras te reposer!

- WHAT? NEVER! Et je pensais être ton prisonnier! Arrêtes de me traiter comme un invité!» s'écria le pays insulaire tandis que l'enfant sautillait joyeusement jusqu'à la pièce principale en disant que c'était merveilleux parce que papa était là et allait faire à manger pendant plusieurs jours.

Francis eut un sourire encore plus large: «Exact, oublie la formule de politesse et prend ça comme un ordre! Pas la peine de dire que tu me hais, je m'en doute!

- Je me vengerais!

- C'est ça! Quand tu seras sorti du territoire français!» répliqua son rival en lui emboitant le pas. Il omit de préciser à Arthur qu'il ne le retenait pas prisonnier et qu'il pouvait partir s'il voulait.

_C'était bien plus drôle comme ça non?_

_**A Suivre**_


	2. Première Matinée

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Première Matinée **_

Après une heure, ..._oui une heure,_ de «lutte» dans la salle d'eau, Francis avait réussit à déshabiller le pirate, à enlever les tâches de sang et le sel de ses cheveux, soigner et bander ses plaies. Il l'avait ensuite laissé seul le temps d'aller chercher des vêtements secs lui avait passé une longue chemise ajoutée un pantalon fin. Il grommelait toujours quand son geôlier lui frictionna vigoureusement les cheveux avec une serviette. Il cracha, agressivement: «Je pouvais le faire seul! Je ne suis plus un gamin stupid frog!» Il éternua brusquement et ses dents claquèrent sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter.

Un plongeon dans la mer en fin d'hivers et dans cette région..._non ça n'a rien de plaisant_, il était gelé jusqu'aux os, même si, actuellement, il était chaudement emmitouflé dans cette chemise longue et dans une couverture. _Comment son idiot de rival, qui avait plongé pour le sauver, et qui par conséquent était trempé lui aussi...pouvait se montrer aussi indifférent à l'eau froide qui imbibait ses vêtements? D'accord il avait son manteau sec et chaud par dessus mais il devait quand même avoir froid non?_ Il eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard, quand son adversaire se sécha à son tour et se changea.

Virant au rouge vif Arthur émit un son étrange et un peu étranglé, lui tournant ensuite le dos, articulant un «Pervers» de ses lèvres soudainement sèches, le cœur affolé.

- «Étrange que tu dises ça maintenant...» ricana le français en boutonnant sa chemise, ses yeux bleus fixés sur les épaules tremblantes du pirate.

Celui-ci sursauta et cracha, furieux, en se retournant, piqué au vif : «WHAT?» Il vira au cramoisie en s'apercevant que l'autre l'avait pas fini de s'habiller: «Sorry!» Marmonna-t-il plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il se retourna à nouveau, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

Un petit rire échappa à Francis qui terminait de serrer sa ceinture : «Tu es tout rouge mon cher...

- C'est à cause de la chaleur après avoir été glacé par mon plongeon dans la mer d'accord? Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai regardé pendant que tu te baladais tout nu devant moi!» Il était vraiment de la pire mauvais foi du monde, mais jamais il ne l'aurait admit, il avait sa fierté.

- «Tu fais beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose! Je n'ai rien dit quand je t'ai enlevé tes vêtements (trempés) Arty et TU n'as pas vraiment protesté non plus...avec ta remarque j'aurais plutôt envie de penser que le pervers c'est toi.» Son sourire s'élargit quand son ennemi de toujours lui fit face, ses yeux lançant de terribles éclairs et son teint devant cramoisie de rage.

A l'étage du dessous, Matthieu, qui jouait avec son ours devant la cheminée, leva la tête en entendant des hurlements dits dans une langue bizarre.

- «Holàlà...Monsieur Angleterre crie très fort!»

Il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre disait et haussa les épaules, revenant à ses jeux. Son papa ''s'occupait'' de ''monsieur Kirkland'' donc pas de soucis à se faire.

En haut, Francis ne laissa pas le temps de protester ou quoique ce soit d'autre à son captif et l'entraina, malgré ses (vaines) protestations, vers une chambre qui, par sa décoration, montrait qu'elle était réservée aux invités. «Voilà, maintenant tu vas te coucher et dormir d'accord?

- WHAT? NE ME TRAITE PAS COMME...»

Il éternua à nouveau et renifla, laissant mollement le plus vieux l'allonger dans les draps, sous de chaudes couvertures. Puis le français alla allumer une feu dans la cheminée. Arthur se nicha sous ses draps, savourant la chaleur qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il avait besoin de se réchauffer.

- «Voilà, tu dois te reposer ou tu vas attraper la mort, je te monterais quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure!» Le plus vieux, passa une main douce dans les cheveux soyeux de son rival qui la repoussa avec humeur, lui sifflant de le laisser tranquille.

Pour la forme, l'anglais lança un ton aigre: «T'as de la chance que je ne me sente pas en forme...je t'aurais casser des dents sinon!»

* * *

Francis regardait son petit Canada qui mangeait avec appétit le déjeuner copieux qu'il lui avait préparé. «Désolé ça a pris un peu de temps!

- Ce n'est pas grave!» s'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon en reposant son verre de lait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. «C'est bon! Comme à chaque fois que tu viens, c'est toujours délicieux!»

- «Tu as des moustaches!» Fit Kumajiro en passant sa patte sur la figure de son maître. Celui-ci s'esquiva en riant et laissant son papa lui essuyer la figure.

Quand celui-ci n'était pas là, c'était une femme, vivant dans une maison voisine, qui venait lui préparer quelque chose (c'était bon aussi!) et qui restait avec lui le soir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Sa peluche, elle, était là pour le rassurer s'il faisait un cauchemar.

Quand son papa venait, non seulement il s'amusait bien et était cajolé mais il mangeait aussi de bons petits plats, parfois des nouveaux tout juste mis au point en France et il se régalait toujours. Il avait découvert les épices, le sucre, le sel, le goût des pâtes de fruits, de certaines viandes...

Dire qu'avant, quand il vivait tout seul dans la forêt, ne croisant que son peuple autochtone, il mangeait de la sève d'érable, du poisson (souvent plus cru que cuit), de la viande séchée offerte par son peuple, et des fruits ou baies, quand il y en avait. Il avait souvent eu faim...mais maintenant il n'était plus jamais affamé.

_Et il était même devenu gourmand et fine bouche. _

Joyeux il prit une nouvelle bouchée de pain blanc avec gourmandise: «Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé ta cuisine papa!» Et elle était tellement différente (pour lui) de celle des autres, bien meilleure à ses yeux.

- «Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ça Mattie! Je vais inventer de nouveaux plats rien que pour toi!

- Tu m'apprendras à faire du pain, dis dis? Et d'autres choses?

- Oui promis si tu veux tu pourras m'aider pour le repas de ce soir!» Rit son père en reposant sa tasse, amusé par la spontanéité de son fils et attendrit devant sa bouille adorable. «Allez finis de manger maintenant!

- D'accord!»

Francis rit et se leva, commençant à ranger sa propre partie de table, jetant parfois un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, remarquant qu'une tempête allait sans doute se profiler à l'horizon. «Je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller jouer dehors Mattie! Le ciel a l'air assez menaçant.

- Ha bon? Je vais jouer dedans alors!»

Canada n'était pas contrariant pour deux sous. Il avait vu aussi le ciel et savait, sentait, qu'il n'allait pas faire beau alors il ne protesta pas. Il avait déjà jouer sous la pluie (et sous la neige aussi) avant, avant de rencontrer France, mais si celui-ci décidait que ça n'était pas bon pour lui, il obéirait et resterait au chaud. Il allait se laver les mains avec empressement quand il eut fini avant de se diriger sagement vers sa chambre.

* * *

_Il avait mal, si mal...des plaies couvraient son corps, autant des bleus que des écorchures. Et une autre douleur le faisait souffrir, on l'envahissait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses frères n'étaient pas venus l'aider, il était tout seul. De petites larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. _

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le détestaient? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant non?_

_Pourquoi Elwyn l'avait-il blessé comme ça la veille? Il avait juste eu peur que les Barghests [1] viennent le manger! Irlande, furieux d'avoir été réveillé pour si peu, l'avait accueilli en le bombardant projectiles divers dont certains l'avaient frappé douloureusement, parfois même à la tête. _

_En larmes, il était voir son autre frère, Écosse, qui était comme lui et comme Elwyn: il voyait les êtres magiques, alors il comprendrait sa peur...mais encore une fois il fut repoussé et frappé du commentaire ''Au moins on sera débarrassé de toi!''. Alister l'avait ensuite menacé de son arc pour le faire partir._

_Son dernier frère, Carwyn, soit le Pays de Galles, l'avait juste ignoré avant de froidement le repousser dans la boue quand il avait saisi timidement sa cape en sanglotant, espérant juste un peu de compréhension. _

_Pourquoi étaient-ils si méchants avec lui? Il voulait juste être rassuré après ce cauchemar horrible! Et là il aurait tant voulu que ses grands frères le protège...parce que lui était trop faible pour se défendre tout seul._

_De petits sanglots lui échappèrent, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le détestaient comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient de la même famille? [2]_

_Des pas lui firent rouvrir les yeux et il les leva vers l'arrivant. Il tenta de fuir en reconnaissant l'armure, même légère, que l'autre enfant (qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que lui, avec un physique de 7 ou 8 ans) portait mais il avait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à remuer. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, craignant des coups, le souvenirs de Danemark et de Norvège encore trop présent dans son esprit._

_- «Angleterre?» L'autre s'accroupit prêt de lui et passa une main dans les mèches emmêlées. _

_Arthur ne reconnaissait pas ce mot, dit dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ferma les yeux, tremblant, espérant que ses amis magiques allaient le sauver mais rien ne vint à son aide. Pourquoi le laissaient-ils eux aussi? Parce que ce nouveau venu n'allait rien lui faire ou parce qu'ils avaient peur d'intervenir? Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda mieux cette nouvelle personne. C'était...une fille ou un garçon, il n'arrivait pas à le savoir avec cette apparence délicate, ces cheveux longs..._

_- «Chut! Tout vas bien!Je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas!»_

_Des bras l'enveloppèrent tendrement et l'autre le mit ensuite sur son dos pour le porter. Le plus jeune se sentait bien, malgré lui. __L'unique personne qui s'était vraiment occupée de lui n'avait plus qu'une silhouette floue dans sa mémoire d'enfant. Il se sentit partir, rassuré, tandis que l'autre pays l'emmenait avec lui._

* * *

- «Arthur?»

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Francis qui tenait un plateau en bois, avec de repas qui sentait délicieusement bon, entre ses doigts,. Se redressant en position assise il murmura «...je me suis endormi?» Se laisser aller comme ça chez son ennemi, non mais il avait l'air de quoi? Et en plus son rêve avait été un souvenir...où France avait le meilleur rôle..._Arg! Faîte que celui-ci ne sache jamais ça._

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du concerné, par ses pensées, qui répondit, amusé «Tu es toujours aussi adorable quand tu dors et tu rêvais de moi en plus!»

Écarquillant les yeux, au comble de la gêne, Arthur ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à nier, à se justifier mais n'y parvint pas. Il réussit toutefois à articuler: «Ce...ca ne te regardes pas! Et...» Un gargouillis se fit entendre, lui coupant la parole. Rougissant de nouveau il hurla: «...ET JE N'AI PAS FAIM, C'EST SEULEMENT PARCE QUE CA SENT BON, D'ACCORD? JE N'AIME PAS TA CUISINE!» Il ne put rien ajouter de plus car son rival, un large sourire aux lèvres lui enfonça une cuillère de ragoût dans la bouche.

- «Tais-toi et mange!» Ordonna-t-il en lui posant le plateau sur les genoux.

Le "captif" obtempéra et n'eut pas vraiment à se forçer._ Il cuisine toujours aussi bien_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, savourant malgré lui le goût de ce repas. Il tâcha en même temps d'effacer de sa mémoire ce souvenir où, blottit contre Francis, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant avec une apparence de 4 ou 5 ans physique, il avait dégusté avec bonheur le repas que son (pourtant très récent) conquérant avait préparé pour lui.

_Jamais, jamais plus, il n'admettrait qu'il aimait la cuisine de Francis._

_**A suivre**_

* * *

[1] Le Barghest, Bargtjest, Bo-guest ou Bargest est le nom donné, dans le nord de l'Angleterre et en particulier dans le Yorkshire, à de légendaires chiens noirs monstrueux dotés d'énormes dents et de griffes comparables.

[2] Bizarrement, tout le monde (que ce soit dans le fandom anglophone ou un autre) pense que les frères d'Arthur le martyrisaient quand il était petit. Il est plus ou moins confirmé que c'est le cas d'Écosse avec l'épisode 39. Et dans ce même épisode Arthur se souvient aussi qu'un autre de ses frères avait semblé le maudire/lui envoyé une malédiction.

Je vois plusieurs hypothèses à cette agressivité fraternelle au XIe siècle et sans doute après (mais plus tard, y a une raison nommée "invasion"):

_Soit ils sentaient ce que leur cadet allait devenir et enrageaient par avance._

_Soit leur mère Britannia a disparu parce qu'elle a laissé la place à Arthur._

_Soit ça a un rapport avec l'invasion des Cornouailles peut-être, même si à l'époque Angleterre ne devait être qu'un tout petit garçon qui n'a surement pas participé à la bataille. Et même si c'était cette raison, ça serait plus Pays de Galles qui lui en voudrait._

Notons quelque soit la raison, dans ces cas-là, Chibi Arthur va presque toujours pleurnicher auprès de Francis pour se faire plaindre, chouchouter et même défendre ou venger (il sait déjà qui est le plus fort, qui va le protéger et va l'aider à devenir fort...), quand ce n'est pas celui-ci qui le trouve et le soigne ou le console.


	3. Maple

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 «Maple»**_

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Il pleuvait toujours à verse et lui en avait assez d'être couché. Une journée et une nuit entière au lit, non mais ça suffisait, il allait se lever un point c'est tout! Il se leva, ses jambes tremblaient un peu des suites de son immobilité de plus d'une journée. Le pirate n'aimait pas rester sans bouger trop longtemps et il n'était pas aux ordres de France! _Il n'était pas un gamin qui se fait apporter son repas au lit ou qui se fait cajoler!_ Il en avait assez des petites attentions de son rival, aussi agréables soient-elles.

Il était une nation et ne pouvait PAS tomber malade comme ça, sauf en cas de crise ou d'épidémie chez lui.

_Et ce n'était pas la crise chez lui. _

_Et il n'y avait pas d'épidémie non plus._

Il regarda les vêtements pliés sur une chaise prêt de la cheminée, et soupira. Ils étaient trop légers pour qu'il puisse sortir avec, c'était des vêtements d'intérieur, fin et pas assez chaud pour supporter une température extérieure. _Maudit Francis, il le forçait à rester avec lui._

Après s'être changé il sortit et descendit l'escalier, un peu hésitant car il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la disposition des pièces. Cependant une odeur étrange, douce et sucrée, le guida jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il regarda son rival qui était penché sur une petit marmite dans laquelle cuisait un liquide marron qui dégageait une odeur clairement sucrée: «What are you doing?

- Ho Bonjour Arthur! Déjà debout? Tu es bien matinal!» Francis s'était retourné, faisant un grand sourire à son ''invité''.

Étrangement celui-ci ressentit une douce chaleur qui remontait en lui, comme si le fait d'être traité ainsi lui plaisait mais ignora cette sensation, il n'était pas chez lui après tout, qu'importe l'attitude du français. «Répond à ma question! Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement?

- Ho ça? Un sirop à partir de la sève de l'érable. Matthieu adore ça!

- Tu lui donne de la SEVE à manger? You make syrup with maple sap...and you give this to your son?» Il ne put retenir une grimace en imaginant le goût que cela devait avoir.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel: «Oui effectivement, je fabrique du sirop avec de la sève et je le donne à mon fils...

- Et tu te vantes de ta cuisine!» railla l'anglais dans un rictus narquois, mains sur les hanches. Il voyait là une occasion de tourner une des fiertés de son ''geôlier'' en dérision.

- «C'est très bon! Tu veux goûter?» proposa-t-il à son adversaire en tendant une cuillère en bois contenant un peu de sirop.

- «Pfff! No Thank you!» Arthur croisa les bras et détourna la tête, refusant d'avaler quoique ce soit. Et il refusait de goûter aussi. Il ne voulait pas risquer de voir qu'il avait tord!

_De quoi aurait-il eu l'air alors?_

L'autre secoua la tête, amusé et demanda gentiment: «Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose?

- …

- Lait?

- Yes![1] et chaud s'il te plaît! Et si tu me traites de gamin, je t'étripe!» Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon en disant qu'il allait allumer le feu parce qu'il gelait en bas et que c'était de SA faute, qu'il n'était qu'une stupide grenouille incapable de chauffer correctement une maison et que c'était lui qui devait tout faire du coup.

Francis eut un petit rire et murmura «Je n'ai rien dit!» Il goûta sa préparation, hocha la tête et sortit le petit marmite du feu, laissant le sirop refroidir. Matthieu pourrait en manger dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. «Je vais lui faire un petit festin matinal, comme j'ai souvent l'habitude d'en faire à Matty quand il se lève très tôt. [2]» Il eut un sourire mesquin en se souvenant que son cher Arthur était un (petit) gourmand derrière ses (adorables) airs boudeurs.

* * *

Arthur regarda l'assiette devant lui et plissa les yeux. L'odeur était délicieuse et ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Lentement il prit une bouchée et écarquilla les yeux. Une avalanche de souvenirs remonta en lui. Il se revit, jeune, toute petite nation sous la protection de son futur rival, savourant sans mentir les petits plats que celui-ci lui préparait souvent lui-même.

_- «Francis! C'est quoi ce que tu m'as préparé?» Demanda la petit nation, assise à côté de son conquérant d'il y a quelques années. «Ca sent bon, c'est doux et sucré!» Ses yeux verts brillaient et il se lécha les lèvres, pour enlever le miel qui s'y était collé._

_- «Tu aimes?» rit doucement le français en lui caressant les cheveux, rassuré de voir son ami avec un appétit plus normal, lui qui était si maigre et chétif quand il l'avait trouvé. _

_- «Ho oui! C'est délicieux!» L'enfant mordit dans la crêpe avec appétit. «C'est quoi alors? _

_- Ce sont des crêpes, c'est mon père qui m'a appris à les faire! Après j'ai parfois inventé de petites alternatives pour la garniture!_

_- Ton père c'est Rome?_

_- Oui! Tu en veux une autre?» proposa gentiment le plus âge en essuyant patiemment les doigts de son voisin avec un tissu humide._

_- «Oui! S'il te plaît! Refais en une!»_

Une main se posa sur son épaule l'arrachant à ses pensées: «Arthur?»

L'anglais s'arracha à ses (doux) souvenirs et s'aperçut qu'il avait tout mangé sans s'en rendre compte._ Comment peut-il préparer de si bonnes choses? Je n'arrive même pas à nier que j'aime ça puisque je mange tout sans protester! C'est comme un aveu!_

Le français eut un sourire taquin et dit «Je suis ravi de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ce que je prépare!»

Arthur n'eut guère le loisir de râler parce que des bruits de course se firent entendre et que Canada arriva à son tour dans la pièce. L'odeur sucrée avait visiblement attiré le gamin...qui eut un large sourire en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur la table «Maple!»

L'anglais sursauta et manqua de tomber par terre «Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?» S'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt l'enfant qui venait de plaquer une petite main sur sa bouche, yeux écarquillés, comme pris en faute.

La réponse fut immédiate: «Rien...

- Il a dit «Maple»! C'est un mot anglais!

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ce qu'il a dit alors?

- Pourquoi connaît-il un mot anglais?

- Tu as mal entendu, il n'a pas dit «Maple!» mais un mot indien!

- Il a dit «Maple»! Je sais reconnaître ma langue quand je l'entend quand même!

- Non!

- Yes!

- Non!

- Yes!

- Je dis que tu as mal entendu!

- Arrête de me mentir!

- Je ne parle que le français monsieur Sourcils! J'ai dit un mot indien, c'est tout!» Matthieu, conscient de son erreur préféra suivre le mensonge de son papa.

L'anglais grimaça et demanda, d'une voix trop calme: «….WHAT?

- Quoi? C'est mignon comme surnom non?

- Dès qu'on sera seul, je vais te tuer!» Arthur n'évoqua plus le ''mot anglais'' mais il y pensait certainement toujours.

* * *

Plus tard, Francis décida qu'il devait aller faire quelques courses d'approvisionnement "d'urgence" au village et demanda à Arthur de surveiller Matthieu pendant son absence.

- «Ne le laisses pas sortir d'accord? Il pleut à verse!

- Tu n'as pas peur que je te vole ta colonie?» Railla l'anglais en plissant les yeux, bras croisés, un peu boudeur à cause de sa ''situation''. Et ça lui plaisait de faire peur à son adversaire centenaire.

- «Il y a des soldats partout dans le coin! Et ta tenue ne te permet pas de sortir par un temps pareil, tu serais un peu ridicule en plus, devant tes hommes s'entend, surtout qu'ils sont tous...prisonniers eux aussi.

- …» Arthur ne répondit rien , il détestait quand son ennemi avait raison. _Il détestait sa situation, il détestait être prisonnier, il détestait Francis tout court!_

Celui-ci, inconscient des pensées rageuses de son invité lança, taquin: «Ne t'avises donc pas de l'emmener ou je devrais te punir!

- Ho? Et tu ferrais quoi? Tu me flanquerais une fessée?» Il ricana suite à ses propos mais la réponse du français fut totalement imprévue (pour lui).

- «Parfaitement!»

Son rival s'étrangla avec le verre d'alcool qu'il buvait. Mais l'autre était déjà partit. «Dare only try and i kill you!» grogna-t-il, se rendant vaguement compte qu'il lançait encore et toujours des menaces dans le vide.

Il posa les yeux sur Matthieu qui jouait devant la cheminée, et eut un sourire de pirate. Ho Francis allait le regretter. Il allait transformer le petit Canada et parfait petit anglais et ce serait savoureux de voir la réaction de Francis: «Canada?

- Oui monsieur?

- Aimerais-tu apprendre l'anglais?

- Non! Papa ne veut pas!» fut la réponse immédiate.

_Premier essai raté._ Ragea Arthur, maudissant la nature obéissante du petit. Il poursuivit cependant, sans se décourager: «C'est pratique de savoir plusieurs langues tu sais?

- Ha bon?» Le petit réfléchit à la question._ Devait-il demander à son papa de lui apprendre a langue d'oncle Antonio? Ou d'oncle Gilbert?_

- «Mais oui! Répètes après moi...» Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait perdu d'avance. Il prononça quelques mots en anglais et encouragea l'autre à répéter, mais le petit n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- …

-Tu as mal entendu? Tu veux que je répète?

- Non...» Fit le petit en serrant plus fort son ours contre lui. Il aurait bien aimé que son papa revienne maintenant. Cet homme aux gros sourcils l'angoissait un peu tout de même.

Arthur s'impatienta: «Alors?

- …

- C'est pourtant facile à dire!

- …

- S'il te plaît?

- …

- Tu ne veux pas?

- Non!»

Arthur eut envie de pleurer. Rien ne changeait la situation. Matthieu ne voulait pas parler en anglais, qu'importe qu'il supplie, voir même menace (et c'était risqué ça). Finalement quand France revint avec des provisions, il vit son fils accourir vers lui tandis que l'anglais semblait en pleine déprime sur le canapé.

- «Papa! Papa! Monsieur Kirkland a voulut m'apprendre des mots bizarres! Mais je n'ai rien répété!» Le petit lui fit ensuite un rapide clin d'œil. Et France pouffa de rire.

Si seulement Arthur savait que Canada pouvait parler l'anglais (il lui avait appris au cas ou) et qu'il refusait juste de l'utiliser. Francis eut la soudaine certitude que Arthur n'entendrais JAMAIS Matthieu lui parler en anglais, pas avant longtemps en tout cas.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

[1]Et oui nous ne sommes même pas au XVIIe siècle, donc pas encore de thé pour Iggy. Ce n'est qu'en 1606 que le thé arrive en hollande et il arrive vers 1653 en Angleterre...avant ça ben y avait pas un grand choix de boisson chaude hein! Je doute qu'Arthur, qui devait avoisiner les 17/18 ans physique, boive du vin chaud aux épices le matin (c'est pas un alcoolique).

[2] Il n'y avait pas vraiment de petit déjeuner au Moyen-âge (je crois) mais deux repas relativement copieux. Mais je vois bien France faire trois repas «raisonnables» pour son petit Canada au lieu de deux trop lourds et/ou trop longs.


	4. De Fuite en Echec

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur et un OC!Soldat français

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Tentative de Fuite**_

- «Je refuse de faire quoique ce soit dans cette maison!»

Il croisa les bras et fit face au français, bien décidé à ne pas céder sur ce point. Il refusait catégoriquement de travailler, de faire quelque chose pour son geôlier. Il ne serait pas un serviteur ou un vassal, il avait déjà donné à ce niveau même si le français ne l'avait jamais fait travaillé de force. Mais là n'est pas la question.

- «Comment c'est triste, quand tu étais petit, tu adorais m'aider!» Soupira l'autre, se remémorant le petit garçon qui faisait tout pour le faire rester, qui l'aidait, qui accourait auprès de lui dès qu'il avait un soucis.

- «C'était quand j'étais un gamin naïf» bouda l'anglais, il se sentait en colère, il refusait de reconnaître que ces années d'amitiés avec son rival avaient compté parmi les plus belles de sa vie.

_D'un coup quelqu'un avait été là pour lui, quelqu'un avait pris soin de lui, quelqu'un l'avait protégé, aidé, joué avec lui...il n'avait plus été seul. _

Matthieu bailla, se frottant les yeux, serrant son ours dans ses bras. Francis se désintéressa alors de son rival pour se préoccuper du petit qu'il prit dans ses bras. L'enfant s'y nicha et sembla s'assoupir petit à petit. Le plus vieux se dirigea vers l'escalier, sans doute dans l'intention d'aller coucher le petit dans son lit. «Sois sage Arthur d'accord? Puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider, je vais te trouver une autre occupation...» Aucun sous-entendu pervers là-dedans, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire, mais ça ne plaisait quand même pas au ''captif''.

- «Je te hais!» Siffla l'anglais, le rouge aux rouges, mort de honte d'être traité ainsi. Il s'avança vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. _Fermée_. Il aurait du s'en douter. Grognant il regarda chaque fenêtre du rez-de-chaussé. _Fermées aussi...avec les volets en plu_s. Un coup de tonnerre lui apprit le pourquoi de la chose. _Une tempête_. Merveilleux, même s'il parvenait à fuir la maison, il ne pourrait pas fuir par la mer. Surtout que les réserves du bateau ne devaient même plus exister. Les français avaient du le vider par précaution. Et ses hommes devaient être sous étroite surveillance, si ce n'est enfermés.

Il laissa tomber et regarda autour de lui. La demeure n'était pas grande mais elle était chaleureuse, on s'y sentait bien. Mais lui n'était pas chez lui, c'était une prison à ses yeux. On était que le lendemain de sa capture et il en avait déjà assez!

- «RAHHHH!»

Et en plus Francis avait le culot de lui donner des ordres. Non seulement il refusait son aide quand il se proposait de lui donner un coup de main pour faire la cuisine mais en plus il exigeait qu'il fasse le ménage? _Non! Pas question! _Non en fait il lui avait demandé de se servir de ses talents à l'aiguille! Et bien il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même.

_Je ne broderais rien pour lui...,_ Il eut une hésitation et se reprit lui-même mentalement: _hum correction je ne borderais PLUS rien pour lui_!

Il siffla de colère, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maison, qu'il fuit et s'éloigne de son tortionnaire. Il eut un sourire mauvais et regarda attentivement la serrure, peut-être que...

Revenant rapidement en arrière il alla ramasser, sur la table de la pièce principale, une aiguille abandonnée là suite à un raccommodage de vêtement plus tôt.

- «Tu ne vas pas me retenir, stupid frog!»

Il tordit sa trouvaille et crocheta la porte, puis chercha rapidement des yeux bottes et manteau mais ne trouva rien. Des pas lui firent comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il file, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit son rival l'appeler mais il ne se retourna évidement pas. Ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la boue glaciale, boue qui était un mélange d'eau, de terre et de neige fondue. _Glaciale_. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ignorant la pluie qui collait ses vêtements à sa peau, le vent qui fouettait son visage. Il ne regarda pas en arrière pour voir si le français le suivait ou non, ça lui était égal et il savait qu'il pouvait fuir, qu'il pouvait s'en sortir.

_Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une arme, juste ça..._

Soudain il glissa et s'étala lourdement au sol, ne pouvant retenir un cri de douleur en sentant sa cheville se tordre. Dans sa chute, il fit tomber quelque chose et un léger vacarme retentit.

- «Hé! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»

Jurant intérieurement en entendant cette voix nouvelle, il tenta de se relever aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais fut incapable de déporter son poids sur sa cheville qui semblait enflée. _Pourquoi s'était-il écroulé juste devant un poste de garde? POURQUOI?_

Des larmes de rage montèrent à ses yeux. _**Tout ça pour rien**_. Il fut soudainement saisis et trainé sous un porche, un abri, protégé de la pluie, mais aussitôt la lumière l'éclaira et il gémit malgré lui, ébloui. Il était pris, à moins d'un miracle, il ne pourrait pas se...A moins qu'il ne se fasse passer pour un colon français, il parlait parfaitement bien cette langue après tout...

- «Hé! Mais c'est...»

Il maudit son sort en reconnaissant l'un de ceux qui accompagnaient Francis lors de sa capture deux jours plus tôt. Il serait aisément reconnaissable pour cet homme. Une main ferme le saisit par les cheveux et le souleva brutalement à la hauteur du soldat. Il serra les deux pour ne pas crier de douleur.

Une voix à l'accent espagnol se fit entendre: «Qui aurait cru que le grand capitaine Kirkland, qui a presque totalement fait sombrer l'Armada Espagnole soit aussi pathétique?»

Cette insulte le réveilla et il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux verts, crachant sans réfléchir au visage de son adversaire. _Un français aux origines espagnoles! Double raison de ne pas l'aimer. Deux pays d'origine et les deux étaient ennemies de celui qu'il représentait_. Il fut violemment repoussa au sol, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour empêcher son front de heurter le sol. Une envie de se moquer de son ''adversaire'' monta mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

_**SLACK**_

Un coup s'abattit sur son dos, le faisant pousser un cri de douleur involontaire tandis qu'il retombait brutalement au sol, le souffle coupé. Sa peau le brûlait, même si elle avait été protégée en partie par le tissu humide de sa chemise. Le premier coup (de quoi? De fouet? D'un objet s'en approchant?) fut suivit par beaucoup d'autres. A la fin il luttait contre les larmes, se mordant la lèvre. _Non...il ne supplierait pas. Il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir d'implorer que cela cesse. Mais ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Pire que les rires et les insultes à son égard autour de lui._

- «Ca suffit!»

Ses yeux verts se rouvrirent et il distingua, à travers un voile de larmes, la silhouette de son adversaire de toujours. Une vague de bonheur l'envahit malgré lui et il se laissa lentement aller quand le plus vieux le souleva dans ses bras, il sombra dans le sommeil malgré la pluie et la douleur, simplement parce qu'à cet instant, il se sentait en sécurité et ne voulait que s'endormir. Sa main se referma presque timidement sur la veste de son rival.

Francis soupira, resserra le jeune pirate contre lui et s'auto-ordonna le calme absolu. Il ne devait surtout pas être trop partial: «Nous ne sommes pas en guerre contre l'Angleterre, et notre roi ne souhaite pas l'être. Je vous prierez donc de ne pas tuer le capitaine Kirkland!

- Si nous ne sommes pas en guerre monsieur Bonnefoy, pourquoi est-il captif?

- Simple avertissement pour violation de frontières! Reprenez donc votre poste!

- Oui monsieur...

- Parfait!» Et il les laissa là, ignorant le soupir de soulagement de l'un d'eux et les regards noirs porté sur celui qui avait tout provoqué.

* * *

Francis entra dans sa maison, refermant la porte à double tour derrière lui. «Vraiment Arthur, tu n'en rate pas une...» L'anglais était un véritable obstiné, n'en faisant toujours qu'à sa tête. Il n'avait jamais pu se faire vraiment obéir de lui ou jamais longtemps. Le blessé s'agita faiblement dans son sommeil, souffrant sans doute de ses plaies.

_Heureusement que ce genre de blessures n'influait pas sur la façon dont le pays se portait. Et tant mieux, son pays se portait bien, il n'avait pas envie de gérer maladie et fièvre en plus du reste. _

Le français soupira : «Bon, il va encore devoir rester cloué au lit et ça ne va pas lui plaire.» Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait s'agiter, crier, l'insulter, tenter de se lever et s'écrouler par terre presque lamentablement.

_En d'autres termes...il allait être insupportable. _

_Quand il était petit et blessé un câlin et un petit bisou sur sa blessure (genou écorché par exemple) suffisaient à le consoler. Mais là on parlait d'un presque adulte, fort et caractériel, qui risquait pourtant de faire de véritables caprices et se plaindre de tout._

Il posa son (précieux) fardeau devant la cheminée et s'empressa d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau pour le décrasser un peu, il était couvert de boue.?

Arthur s'agita mollement dans son sommeil, il sentait vaguement qu'on lui enlevait ses vêtements tâchés, qu'on le nettoyait avec de l'eau chaude, qu'on lui enfilait une longue chemise. «Laisse-moi! Je peux le faire...tout...seul!» protesta-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, ne voulant pas dépendre encore une fois de quelqu'un. «Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide...»

_Mais bien sûr..._

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, tentant de le soigner , bandant ses blessures avec beaucoup de soins. Finalement il fut à nouveau soulevé «J'espère que ça t'a servit de leçon Arthur!» Un silence puis «Ta cheville est juste un peu enflée, rien de cassé ou de tordu, ça devrait aller mieux demain!» Sans compter que les nations guérissent rapidement. «A moins que tu ne décides de faire l'idiot encore une fois!»

L'anglais ne cria pas, trop fatigué pour ça, abandonnant toute résistance, se laissant entrainer vers une chambre. «Tais-toi» articula-t-il faiblement, sans même lever les yeux vers son vainqueur.

Il fut rapidement allongé dans un lit et couvert «Tu vas dormir maintenant! Et gare à toi si je te trouves debout tout à l'heure!» Il entendit des pas et le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme.

Se couvrant le visage de son avant-bras, il gémit «Et je me retrouve encore au lit! Et de retour chez lui!» Une grimace se dessina sur son visage «Maudit soit ce type qui m'a arrêté tout à l'heure, si je le retrouve lui...» Une douleur dans son dos le fit grimacer. «...Je vais lui faire payer...douloureusement!»

_**A Suivre**_


	5. Confessions

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Confessions**_

* * *

Francis ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, posa les yeux sur la première ligne écrite à la plume par lui-même, et avoir montré à son fils l'illustration du prologue faite par ses soins également.

Canada, niché sous les couvertures décida de poser la question avant que ne commence l'histoire et qu'il ne s'endorme: «Papa?»

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur son fils «Hum?

- Pourquoi monsieur Angleterre est toujours dans sa chambre?Est-ce qu'il a encore été un méchant garçon?» Demanda innocemment la petite colonie pour qui ''être bouclé dans sa chambre'' était une punition. _C'était parce que leur ''invité'' était partit tout à l'heure sous la pluie, au moment de la sieste, et que son papa avait du le poursuivre? _Surtout que l'anglais n'avait pas mangé en plus. _Pourtant son papa ne privait jamais personne qu'il invitait chez lui de repas non? Ca devait être grave alors! Très grave! _

Francis eut un petit rire, préférant omettre la tentative de fuite de leur ''invité'': «Hum...Non il s'est blessé en sortant! Il se repose!

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas mangé? Parce qu'il s'est blessé?» Le petit ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport mais ne protesta pas. Il ne s'était jamais blessé ou alors ne s'en souvenait plus du tout.

- «Oui, il a mal alors il a préféré dormir!

- D'accord!» Un temps puis le petit pays demanda, suivant sa gentillesse habituelle: «Et si demain, pour le consoler, tu lui faisait quelque chose qu'il aime? Ca lui ferait plaisir non?»

Le plus vieux eut un sourire à la fois triste et amusé. Quand Arthur était petit, s'occuper de lui était un plaisir. L'enfant avait le même caractère que le pirate qu'il était aujourd'hui mais se détendait plus vite, montrait plus facilement ses émotions. Les bons repas étaient accueillis rapidement avec le sourire, les cadeaux aussi. Le pirate actuel risquait de prendre ça pour de la pitié et il avait horreur, vraiment horreur, de ça._ Mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait piquer une crise de rage dans son état actuel n'est-ce pas?_ Et puis il connaissait les goûts de son rival, et même s'ils avaient un peu changé, à la base les préférences étaient similaires: «D'accord, et tu m'aideras?

- Ho oui! Comme ça, il se rétablira plus vite!

- Nous sommes des nations Matthieu, il va forcement se rétablir vite!

- Oui mais tu as toujours dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec les personnes malades et que ça les aidait à guérir non?

- Oui.

- Ca doit être pareil avec monsieur Kirkland non?

- Surement...quand il était petit, cela marchait.

- Petit comment?» S'intéressa l'enfant, serrant sa peluche contre lui, curieux.

Francis eut un petit rire «Petit comme toi! Et moi je devait être grand comme ça» ajouta-t-il en montrant une taille en positionnant sa main au dessus du sol. «Les bisous magiques marchaient très bien sur lui!» Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter «Et il était beaucoup plus agréable au niveau du caractère aussi!»

Canada éclata de rire, il avait un peu de mal à imaginer cet homme au visage si sombre et à la moue si boudeuse, si sévère, cet homme qui criait très fort comme un adorable petit garçon qui suivait France partout. «Tu me raconteras comme tu l'as rencontré?

- D'accord, dès qu'on aura fini cette histoire!» dit-il en montrant le beau livre écrit et illustré par ses soins.

Matthieu hocha vivement la tête, ayant attendu que son père ait fini d'écrire ce livre depuis très longtemps. «Alors c'est quoi l'histoire?» Il voulait toujours un résumé du conte avant, au cas où il s'endormirait avant que ça ne soit fini.

- «C'est une histoire d'amitié et de confiance entre deux personnes! Et j'ai mis des éléments un peu anciens dedans puisque tu aimes les légendes celtiques de mon pays!

- Ha?

- Cette histoire a comme personnages principaux deux personnes appartenant à deux pays différents et ennemis.

- ….Comme toi et monsieur Kirkland?

- Oui, si tu veux mais ces personnages ne sont pas des pays!

- Ha...Comment ils s'appellent alors?»

Francis commença l'histoire avec douceur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que son fils était très perspicace. «_Comme toi et monsieur Kirkland?»_ Il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ne s'était-il pas inspiré de sa relation et de son histoire avec Arthur pour écrire ce long conte? Un instant il revit des images de son passé. Un des moments de son passé qu'il regrettait, où il aurait aimé revenir, ne serait-ce qu'une journée.

_- Tu ne me laisseras jamais seul hein?_

_- Jamais Arthur! _

_L'enfant s'essuya les yeux et marmonna «Mais crois pas pour autant que je t'aime bien hein?_

_- Oui oui!_

_- C'est juste que mes frères me laissent en paix quand tu es là...et que je n'ai pas froid ou faim! C'est juste que tu es utile! Rien d'autre!_

_- Bien entendu!» Il ne semblait pas convaincu pour autant. Arthur gonfla ses joues et ses yeux s'obscurcirent de colère en voyant que son rival ne le croyait pas. Mais il ne partit pas, se contentant de tourner le dos à son envahisseur, sans doute vexé de ne pas l'avoir convaincu._

* * *

Rapidement, le petit garçon s'endormit, son ours serré contre lui, plongé dans des rêves sans doutes merveilleux. Francis remit correctement la couverture, et embrassa son fils sur le front, avant de sortir en emmenant la chandelle. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Arthur et entra, marchant doucement pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il posa la source de lumière sur la table de chevet et s'assit au bord du lit, posant la main sur le front désormais sec du plus jeune. Celui-ci gémit doucement et s'agita dans son sommeil. Mais ne se débattit pas, ne se dégagea pas dans son inconscience. Le front était frais et les cheveux à nouveau doux et soyeux. Bon, tout allait bien. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il ait de la fièvre mais après tout...

- «Fr...Francis?» murmura l'anglais en entrouvrant les yeux. Il avait dormit depuis que l'autre l'avait couché là et revenait difficilement à la réalité sans y parvenir, étant encore trop fatigué pour ça.

- «Comment te sens tu?

- Ca...me fait encore mal!» grogna le plus jeune, s'agitant sous la couette pour trouver une meilleur position afin de ne pas souffrir de son dos. Il se sentait faible et pitoyable mais n'avait aucune force pour faire le fier et le râleur pour le moment.

- «Très bien, je vais juste changer ton pansement puisque tu es réveillé et te donner un petit quelque chose à boire!» Et sous le regard vert un peu brumeux qui reçut il ajouta «Et pas d'alcool! Sauf sur tes plaies si tu t'agites trop!

- Sadique!» marmonna l'anglais en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit qu'on lui retirait son pansement et se mordit la lèvre malgré lui. Un chiffon humide se posa ensuite sur ses plaies déjà à demi-cicatrisées. Vu qu'il portait une chemise, les coups l'avaient moins blessés qu'ils ne l'auraient fait en temps normal. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas vraiment un humain et qu'il guérissait plus vite. Finalement un nouveau pansement fut mit et il roula du ventre sur le côté avec bonheur. «Merci...

- Tiens!» répondit doucement son rival en lui tendant un verre en terre cuite.

Arthur attrapa le récipient et huma le liquide. «Du lait...au miel?

- Oui! Puisque je suis le seul à le faire...comme tu aimes comme tu l'as dit toi-même il y a tant de décennies!

- Bastard!» fut l'unique réponse avant que le blessé du jour ne boive sa boisson, rouge au niveau des joues, détestant qu'on lui rappelle des choses comme ça, détestant vraiment. Il termina et se nicha sous les couvertures «...

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- …

- Bon...tu es vraiment certain?» interrogea le plus vieux en tendant la main vers la chandelle, comme s'il s'apprêtait vraiment à partir.

- «Je...» Arthur ferma un court instant les yeux, ignorant ces doigts qui caressaient ses cheveux, son cœur lui faisant étrangement mal: «...ne te comprend pas.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours comme ça? Avec moi? Si c'était Prusse ou Espagne je ne dis pas mais toi et moi nous sommes ennemis. Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi attentionné envers moi? Tu me déteste pourtant, je me trompe?

- Et toi? Est-ce que tu me hais?»

Arthur plissa les yeux, mais refusa de répondre. _Parce qu'il ne savait pas_. Il pensait le détester, depuis la guerre de cent ans mais..._pouvait-il éprouver de la haine sincère? Ou n'était-ce qu'une rivalité un peu violente mais sans haine réelle?_ Se mordillant la lèvre, il finit par laisser échapper les mots: «Je n'en sais rien!» Il serra le bord de la couverture entre ses doigts, fermant étroitement les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, à mettre un nom dessus. _Pourquoi tout était si dur et si compliqué?_

Francis soupira «Et tu ne sais pas pour moi non plus? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je te traite comme ça, même si tu es mon ennemi? Tu n'es pas enchaîné n'est-ce pas? Et je t'ai fais assez confiance pour te laisser Matthieu pendant deux heures. Je t'ai soigne quand ces brutes t'ont martyrisé. Tu penses vraiment que je te déteste Arthur?» Sa voix était douce, dénuée de toute moquerie et son regard était vraiment tendre.

- «N..non et c'est ça que je ne comprend pas! Tu devrais me haïr, tu as des raisons de le faire, tu en as vraiment le droit. Ne me mens pas, tu m'as vraiment tout pardonné?» Ses lèvres tremblaient et il avait toutes les peines du monde à se contenir, à ne pas élever la voix. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Canada qui devait certainement dormir à une heure pareille. Mais il voulait comprendre, désespérément comprendre.

- «Je ne t'accuse pas de tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tes rois ont aussi eu leur part de responsabilités!

- Même pour...» Sa voix s'étrangla et il ne put finir ses mots, une vague de culpabilité le submergeant. _Même si...même si...il n'avait pas voulu que...ça arrive, il se sentait responsable._

- «J'ai réfléchis depuis ce jour! Tu n'étais pas là...à ce moment-là. J'en ai récemment conclut que si tu n'étais pas présent lors de...» Il déglutit, et abrégea ce qu'il allait dire «C'est que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec cette décision! Sinon tu n'aurais pas manqué d'être là et de te moquer cruellement de moi. Je...pense qu'il faut savoir pardonner quand on est une nation, on ne peut garder des rancunes des siècles durant.

- Je ne voulais pas...pas ça, je te le jure!» Il voulait_** l**_'arrêter mais pas...pas aller jusque là.

- «Je sais Arthur, je l'ai finalement compris. Et...je ne peux pas te haïr. J'ai essayé à l'époque mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé.»

Le concerné sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Il ne savait pas comment comprendre ces mots, comment Francis pouvait-il ne pas réussir à le haïr. «Pourquoi?» Quand il y repensait, il l'avait tellement fait souffrir durant cette guerre.

- «Je ne comprend pas bien moi-même...» Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Angleterre, quelque chose dans cette nation insulaire l'avait touché de façon spéciale. Arthur était tellement différent des autres nations rencontrée jusqu'ici. Son caractère spécial, son attitude, son côté adorable qu'on ne voyait que trop peu. Un ami...son premier vrai ami qui n'avait aucun lien de sang avec lui comme beaucoup des européens de l'ouest. Même si l'anglais criait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il semblait toujours content de le voir. C'était tellement différent de sa relation avec Prusse, son autre ami ou de celles avec ses frères et sœurs. «Peut-être que, au fond, on se ressemble un peu tous les deux!»

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	6. Réveil pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Réveil pas comme les autres**_

* * *

Arthur entrouvrit les yeux, se demandant quelle heure de la nuit il pouvait être. Il avait chaud, et se sentait bien, protégé. Il mit quelques instants à voir qu'il était tourné vers le mur. L'obscurité baignait encore la pièce, mais peu importe, il était encore fatigué et avait envie de dormir. Dire que sur son bateau il passait parfois des heures à lire, assis sur sa couchette, ou à regarder par le hublot de sa cabine le ciel étoilée. Parfois il marchait sur le pont, faisant de même ou regardant les flots. Ses yeux si habitués à la magie voyaient parfois des choses que les hommes ne pourraient jamais distingué. Mais là, prisonnier comme il l'était, chaudement emmitouflé dans une couverture, il n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux et dormir. Sans compter que son dos lui faisait encore mal et qu'il n'avait pas envie de trop bouger pour le moment.

Un soupir lui échappa. Il se sentait réellement bien. En sécurité d'une certaine façon, protégé. _Mais c'était stupide non? _Il était prisonnier de son ennemi, de Francis. Il n'était plus un gamin quand même. Il bailla légèrement et eut envie de se rendormir, après tout puisqu'il ne pouvait fuir, autant un profiter pour se reposer.

Sauf que...il sentit un bras autour de sa taille et son sourire s'évanouit, tandis que son corps tout entier se figeait. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive et s'interrogea. Quelle avait été la dernière chose dont il se souvenait déjà? Ha oui...ils avaient parlé, un peu, du passé. Et puis après un léger silence, Francis avait fredonné cette vieille chanson (berceuse?) celtique. Et il s'était assoupis...ou alors. Il fouilla désespérément dans sa mémoire. Et trois mots lui revinrent, trois mots qu'il avait prononcé d'une voix endormie, à moitié plongé dans le sommeil: ''_Restes avec moi'_'. Mots qu'il avaient dit en saisissant la chemise de son rival en plus. _C'était vraiment ….la honte ultime_. Il pria pour que personne n'apprenne jamais ça.

Il se retourna donc, s'auto-ordonnant de ne pas hurler parce que non seulement ça ne résoudrait rien mais en plus ça réveillerait Matthew et Francis n'apprécierait pas...même s'il se fichait de ce que pensait cet idiot! C'était juste pour le gamin.

Il ferma les yeux, comptant les battements de son cœur, espérant se calmer. Il s'obligea à respirer avec calme pour ne pas paniquer. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Son adversaire dormait et était totalement vêtu...comme lui. Et il n'était pas du genre à profiter de la faiblesse d'un rival. Non, il ne risquait rien, sauf dormir comme un bienheureux et se réveiller après Francis qui ne manquerait alors pas de lui dire à quel point il était mignon quand il dormait. _Rien de bien grave en gros. Juste...des taquineries supplémentaires. _Et comme il avait encore plusieurs jours devant lui, même s'il échappait à Francis ce coup-là, celui-ci trouverait d'autres moments pour le taquiner ou trouver de quoi lui faire une sorte de chantage. Sur ces pensées, il bailla légèrement et ferma les yeux, restant quand même un peu raide, parce que refusant de se nicher contre la source de chaleur, il ne fallait pas exagéré quand même. Il n'était un gamin recherchant câlins et attentions.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut Matthieu qui se réveilla dans son lit. Il se frotta les yeux et descendit précautionneusement du lit, titubant jusqu'à la fenêtre, se hissant sur son coffre pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et faire de même avec les volets. Un vent doux le frappa et il sourit, ses yeux pétillants de joie. «Il fait beau!» En effet le soleil pointait dans un ciel bleu sans nuage. Après les journées pluvieuses et la tempête de la veille il était heureux de voir et ressentir cette chaleur timide de fin d'hivers.

Son ours ferma la fenêtre, comme pour empêcher l'air encore frais d'entrer dans la pièce: «Ne te réjouis pas, il peut encore neiger! Ici il neige tard!

- Ne parles pas de malheur Kuma! Il y a du soleil!» protesta le petit, sautant du coffre. Il voulait espérer du beau temps, ce qui voulait dire des promenades dehors avec son père.

- «Et tu es qui déjà?

- Canada!» répondit l'enfant avec exaspération, croisant les bras.

- «J'ai faim!» Visiblement la peluche se fichait du nom. «Allons en bas!

- Papa n'est peut-être pas réveiller! Si on allait voir?» Il ramassa son ours et sortit doucement de la pièce, tombant sur un couloir éclairé par le soleil matinal mais il n'entendait aucun bruit et ne sentait aucune odeur. «Papa dors encore!» conclut-il, songeant donc qu'il devait être encore tôt.

Il se précipita vers la chambre de son père et l'ouvrit pour trouver le lit vide. Fronçant ses petits sourcils il réfléchit et se dirigea vers la chambre de monsieur Kirkland, peut-être que lui savait où était son papa. Il s'immobilisa cependant, la main sur la poignée. _Et si il dormait encore? Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'invité de son père surtout s'il dormait encore._

Après un court instant d'hésitation, il poussa la porte et entra, distinguant ...deux formes dans le lit. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Tout s'expliquait_! Si papa et monsieur Kirkland dormaient ensemble, ça voulaient dire que...

* * *

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, savourant la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait. Les souvenirs lui revinrent et il manqua de sauter en arrière, sauf que le bras de Francis autour de lui le maintenait en place, à quelques centimètres de lui. Refoulant un soupir, le plus jeune entrouvrit les yeux dans une pièce plus claire qu'auparavant. Presque nez à nez avec Francis, il put se reculer un tout petit peu et l'observa. Son visage, toujours aussi lisse, avait des traits doux et apaisés. C'est fou ce qu'il avait l'air inoffensif et fragile quand il dormait. _Il a presque l'air d'une fille_. Il ne put retenir un petit rire quand cette pensée le traversa. Observant son adversaire endormit, il tendit lentement les doigts vers les cheveux éparts sur l'oreiller, se demandant vaguement s'ils étaient toujours aussi doux que quand ils étaient enfants. Il se figea en entendant le petit grincement de la porte, se rendant dans le même temps compte de ses pensées et gestes depuis son réveil. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. _M...Mais je ne vais pas bien moi! Je suis le roi des pirates bon sang, pourquoi suis-je si sentimental alors? Je n'ai pas pris de coup sur le crâne pourtant_!

Mort de honte et espérant que personne n'avait vu son geste, il se redressa sur un coude pour voir le petit Matthieu venir vers le lit et s'y hisser difficilement. Il sentit son cœur fondre et son sourire grandir en le voyant persévérer jusqu'à la réussite. L'enfant contourna alors son papa pour arriver entre les deux hommes.

- «Bonjour monsieur!»

Se résignant à parler en français, même si ça ne le dérangeait pas, il répondit «Bonjour...Matthieu!»

Le petit le regarda, la tête un peu penchée sur le coté avant de demander «Vous allez bien? Papa m'a dit hier soir que vous étiez blessé!

- Je suis en pleine forme! Mais c'est normal car je suis un pirate et une grande nation!

- Haaaa...comme oncle Antonio?»

Un court moment, Arthur se demanda si la question était murement calculée mais conclut que non. Canada ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et surtout, il ne connaissait rien de sa relation ombrageuse avec l'espagnol. «Hum...oui mais je suis plus fort que lui!

- Ha bon?

- Bien entendu, j'ai coulé sa flotte!» répliqua-t-il avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Le canadien fronça les sourcils: «Ce n'est pas gentil!

- Je suis un pirate et nos pays étaient en guerre Matthieu!» L'anglais se demanda si le petit était aussi doux et tendre que le petit Italie qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais dont Francis lui avait déjà parlé.

- «Hum...» La colonie ne protesta pas mais sembla réfléchir, regarda son papa, puis l'invité de la maison avant de mordiller sa lèvre. D'un ton hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose il finit par demander, d'une toute petite voix: «Je peux vous poser une question monsieur?

- Heu...oui?»

- «Pourquoi vous dormez dans le même lit que papa?

Une rougeur aux niveaux des joues, l'anglais tenta de se justifier, sans savoir quoi dire: «C'est...c'est...»

Mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car il continua : «Parce que un enfant que je connais m'a dit que son papa et sa maman dormaient ensemble donc si vous dormez avec mon papa...»

Sans voir l'espoir dans le regard de la colonie française, Angleterre cria: «JE NE SUIS PAS TA MAMAN! [1]» Il porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche, regrettant autant d'avoir hurlé que d'avoir dit ça de façon si brutale, surtout quand il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Matthieu.

Les grands yeux bleus violacé du petits s'emplirent de larmes tandis que Francis se relevait d'un coup. Arthur sentit le bras qui le retenait se retirer et ne sut pas s'il en était soulagé ou déçu. L'home tout juste éveillé s'exclama, posant son regard sur sa colonie: «Bonjour mon trésor!

- Papa!» Le jeune pays se jeta dans les bras de son père, refoulant ses larmes, déçu de la réponse qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

L'homme leva ensuite les yeux vers Arthur qui détourna les siens, se mordillant la lèvre avec malaise. Après un câlin, l'attention du plus vieux fut (enfin) posée sur le pirate. «Bonjour Arthur!

- …

- Je t'ai entendu hurler quelque chose sur le fait que tu n'étais pas la ''maman'' de Matthieu!» railla le pays du lys, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- «C'est toi qui lui a mis de telles idées dans la tête?» Grogna l'anglais, boudeur et prêt à cogner le français dès que la colonie serait hors de vue. C'était forcement de sa faute, c'était toujours de sa faute.

Le pays du nord osa redemander: «Mais si tu n'es pas ma maman, pourquoi tu dors avec papa?

- Parce que...» balbutia le corsaire, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, ne sachant comment justifier ça à un enfant si jeune. Ce n'était pas glorieux en plus. Il avait supplié France de ne pas le laisser seul! Il était mort de honte pour le siècle à venir.

- «Parce que Arthur était très triste et ne voulait pas rester tout seul!» intervint le français, autant pour taquiner son voisin que pour le sortir d'une explication à l'enfant.

- «FRAAANNCCISSS!»

Sans faire attention à l'excité, celui-ci continua: «Mais Arthur ne peut pas être ta maman, parce que c'est un homme, comme moi.

- C'est mon autre papa alors?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça?

- Bah...c'est les gens mariés qui dorment ensemble non? C'est le grand frère de Simon qui me l'a dit!» Il ne vit pas le pirate qui s'étranglait en entendant ces mots totalement innocents, pas plus qu'il ne vit son visage qui tournait au rouge écarlate.

- «C'est la famille la plus proche, celle où il y a sept enfants?» demanda son père après un temps de réflexion, cherchant qui aurait pu parler, certainement en toute innocence, de ça à son fils. Seul les habitants de la ferme voisine (à une heure à cheval de distance) pouvaient correspondre.

- «Oui!

- Je vois mais tu sais deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce l'église a dit que...on ne pouvait pas le faire! Et c'est tout!

- Ha!» L'enfant fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait et finit par dire d'une voix sérieuse, croisant ses petits bras «Alors, quand je serais grand, je dirais que chez moi ils peuvent, comme ça tu pourras épouser monsieur Kirkland! Et il pourra être mon papa aussi!

- Mais...» tenta Francis devant le regard menaçant que son rival lui envoyait, derrière le dos de Matthieu. «On verra, d'accord? C'est un peu tôt pour ça! Mais si tu y arrives un jour, pourquoi pas?

- Fr...» voulut dire Arthur mais un geste de son vieil ennemi le stoppa dans sa phrase. Il rumina donc sa colère, prêt à hurler quand ils seraient seuls, dès que cette conversation embarassante serait finie.

- «Et si on se faisait un petit festin matinal Mattie?» Proposa le pays latin, ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du canadien.

- «Ho oui!» L'enfant sauta au sol et partit en courant, riant et s'apprêtant visiblement à dévaler les escaliers, criant qu'il les attendait en bas.

Arthur compta jusqu'à dix, prit une grande inspiration et demanda, d'une voix tremblante de colère contenue: «Pourquoi tu lui a dit ça?

- Voyons c'est un enfant, d'ici qu'il devienne adulte il aura oublié! Et je ne sais pas vraiment si un jour deux hommes pourront se marier [2]!» Il voyait mal comment cela serait possible, même si l'idée de le dérangeait pas tant que ça puisque lui-même avait un faible pour quelqu'un qui était indéniablement masculin.

L'autre décida apparemment de bouder et détourna la tête: «…

- Même si TU voulais m'épouser pendant la guerre de 100 ans!

- Ce n'est pas pareil, nous sommes des nations Francis! On peut se marier si nos pays s'unissent.

- J'espère pour nous qu'il ne va pas y penser alors!» plaisanta celui-ci sous le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

[1] Juste un petit délire de ma part. Si Francis est son ''papa'', l'enfant très jeune qu'est Matthieu peut en conclure qu'Arthur = autre parent = maman. Et surtout j'ai lu un ficlet sur la Face Family où Arthur piquait une crise parce qu'il recevait une carte de la part d'Alfred et Matthieu à chaque fête des mères (et Francis une à chaque fête des pères).

[2] N'oubliez pas qu'on est au XVIe siècle hein!

Et une semaine, c'est trop court, j'ai envie de prolonger à un mois le calvaire d'Arthur, vous en pensez quoi? Ou même deux mois...


	7. Échec

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur. Très vague allusion à Alfred (il est quoi à cette époque déjà?).

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

_**Chapitre 7: Échec **_

* * *

Matthieu était agrippé à la corde du puits, ses petits pieds battant l'air avec obstination «Mais tu vas voir papa, je vais remonter de l'eau!» Il tentait de remonter le sceau, qui était bien évidement lourd, depuis quelques minutes sans réel succès. Néanmoins il était très déterminé à réussir, même s'il semblait déjà fatigué et qu'il agitait inutilement les jambes pour tenter de retomber au sol.

Arthur soupira et décida de renoncer à le reprendre sur ce point de l'appeler ''papa''. Puisque ça semblait faire plaisir au petit, pourquoi pas? C'était dit du fond du cœur et cet enfant était adorable, ça ne posait pas de problèmes s'ils étaient seuls tout les trois. Même s'il aurait préféré être appelé ''dad'' ou ''daddy''. Mais Matthieu refusait de parler anglais ou de répondre à la version anglaise de son nom, c'était quelque peu frustrant. Il fit quelques pas, jusqu'à être derrière l'enfant et attrapa la corde, exerçant une traction dessus. L'objet plein d'eau remonta jusqu'au bord et il tendit la main pour en attraper l'anse avant de lâcher la corde. «Quand tu seras grand Mattie, tu pourras faire ça mais tu as encore de trop petit bras.

- Mais_** lui**_, il peut soulever un bison sans problème! Il est très fort!

- Lui?

- Mon frère!» Le canadien n'ajouta rien de plus, laissant Arthur dans l'interrogation. Peut-être la colonie française parlait-elle d'une des colonies espagnoles ou portugaises qu'il y avait au sud (où pour le coup ces maudits frangins avaient été plus rapide que lui et France)?

_Il n'y pensa plus et oublia vite la remarque, qui n'avait pas grande importance finalement._

Depuis sa tentative de fuite, trois jours s'étaient écoulés et il se sentait déjà mieux, son dos ne lui faisait plus mal et les cicatrices étaient en bonne voie de disparaître. Et il songeait déjà à un nouveau plan pour s'enfuir, libérer ses hommes et récupérer son bateau (même si Francis l'avait certainement déplacé, en fourbe qu'il était).

Pour s'enfuir, il fallait d'abord qu'il retrouve ses vêtements de pirate. Même si son ''hôte'' lui avait donné un pantalon pour chaud pour qu'il puisse sortir. Ca et une chemise, ça n'était pas terrible. Surtout que la maison n'était pas à côté du port! Mais cela n'était qu'une détail, il volerait un cheval à son rival, puisque celui-ci avait une petite écurie (et le pré allant avec ) face à la demeure, à plusieurs mètres de distances. Tandis qu'il jetait posait le sceau d'eau sur la table, ignorant le remerciement de son adversaire de longue date, et qu'il retournait alimenter le feu il se répéta mentalement son plan.

_Il y avait longuement pensé._

D'abord, il fallait qu'il retrouve son costume, soit le manteau, la chemise (avec le col), le pantalon, les...hum..bijoux, les bottes et le tricorne. Francis n'avait pas intérêt à avoir froissé une des plumes du dernier d'ailleurs. Ha oui, et le cache-oeil aussi. _''Cependant je vais tout de même garder ceux que Francis m'a donné, ils sont chauds et très confortables_!''

Ensuite, il fallait absolument qu'il récupère ses armes. Son rival avait bien du mettre l'épée et le révolver quelque-part. Une fois armé, Arthur savait qu'il ne pourrait plus être attrapé aussi facilement. Et la fuite serait alors un jeu d'enfant, aucune porte ou fenêtre ne lui résisterait._ ''Francis a de la chance, je suis beau joueur, je ne me vengerais pas trop méchamment.'' _

En revanche, il ne faudra pas oublier de lui dérober bijoux et argents pour lui faire payer tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et il allait lui rafler quelques bouteilles d'alcool aussi , l'anglais en avait vu de belles à la cave. C'était une honte de tout garder pour lui sans en offrir à son cher adversaire, son anglais préféré (même s'il lui avait offert quelques verres depuis la capture du pirate), et bien il allait le regretter! _''Cette fichue grenouille a plein de rhum chez elle, je vais la délester de quelques litres!''_

Il serait aussi pratique de lui voler un cheval aux écurie, son préféré tant qu'à faire. Cela afin de retrouver le port le plus vite possible, d'ailleurs pour ça il allait voler une carte comme celle dans son espèce de bureau, histoire de ne pas se perdre, parce que là ce serait vraiment minable_. ''Comme ça, quand je reviendrais prendre Matthew, je pourrais me repérer. Même si ce serait déloyal. Je pourrais aussi revenir en cachette pour faire subir à Francis ce que...hum non je ne vais pas faire ça, c'est lui le pervers, pas moi!''_

Arrivé au port, il faudrait qu'il cherche, qu'il se renseigne afin de savoir où est mon bateau, combien de personne le gardait, s'il (et c'était là un point capital) avait toujours sacargaison/ses réserves de nourritures et d'eau ou non. Ca ne servait à rien de fuir si ses hommes et lui n'avaient rien à manger ou à boire_. ''Piller les villages n'est pas spécialement une bonne idée. Si le Canada devait devenir britannique un jour, je préfère ne pas me mettre à dos les habitants avant le moment où je devrais d'attaquer la colonie''._

Enfin et c'était le plus important: il fallait qu'il sache ou se trouvait son équipage, afin de neutraliser les gardes, libérer ses hommes pour ensuite récupérer mon bateau et retourner en Angleterre! ''_C'est un plan parfait! Et rien ne m'arrêtera_!'' Il se délectait de son idée, persuadé que le grand et unique vainqueur, ça serait lui et lui-seul. Satisfait de lui-même, il se frotta les mains en souriant diaboliquement, certain de sa victoire. Il savait qu'il était le plus fort, qu'il battrait Francis sans problème les armes à la main. A la lutte à main nues les résultats variaient mais son voisin était plus grand que lui. D'accord ça n'était pas un avantage mais ça aidait quand même.

Soupirant, il se massa les tempes et décida de profiter de la première occasion pour commencer à chercher ses habits de pirates. Ils devaient bien être quelque part, car Francis ne les aurait jamais détruit. Il avait du respect pour lui quand même et le trouvait "beau", "mignon" et à "croquer" dans ces vêtements.

_Il serait même capable, d'ici quelques siècles, de les ressortir ou d'en fabriquer de pareils et le forçer à les mettre rien que pour lui_.

- «Bon...comme il lave le linge lui-même quand il est là...peut-être devrait commencer par chercher l'endroit où le linge sale était mit. Oui voilà...Il se mit donc à l'œuvre, évitant stratégiquement la cuisine d'où s'échappait de savoureuses odeurs. Il s'attela à chercher ses vêtements personnels. Après une heure d'insuccès, il grommela et regarda dans la chambre de son adversaire, fouillant partout. Il y avait bien un coffre mais soigneusement fermé par une solide serrure.

- «Il est là dedans...je le sens, tout est dedans!»

Serrant les dents, il étudia le tout, tenta même de forcer avec une aiguille mais échoua encore et encore, à sa grande et terrible frustration. Il finit par s'arrêter après s'être cassé un ongle et retint alors une poignée de jurons colorés.

Rageur il regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce avant. Le lit contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, n'était pas à baldaquin mais avait clairement l'air confortable, avec une couverture moelleuse sans doute fourrée de plumes, comme les oreillers. Des peintures décoraient les murs et il y avait même des miniatures, semblables à des gravures, sur l'espèce de bureau sur lequel était posé plume, encrier et feuille de parchemin. Il s'approcha, curieux de nature et prit une de ces ''gravures'', un dessin très vieux, dessiné au fusain et coloré très légèrement. Ce papier (et donc le dessin), semblait avoir...plusieurs...siècles. Vu la splendeur du cadre, c'était un souvenir précieux. «Sans doute un dessin de Rome ou alors...» Les mots s''étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

_Lui...c'était lui enfant. Un petit garçon qui semblait avoir 5 ans, avec d'épais sourcils et un pré-adolescent aux cheveux mis-longs, assis côte à côte sous un arbre._

Étrangement, le dessin semblait encore ''frais'', les traits du dessin toujours aussi sombre et les couleurs bien que très douces et légères (délibérément) étaient toujours visibles, Francis avait du le rafraichir souvent, en digne enfant de l'Empire romain qu'il était. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir posé et Francis n'était pas doué au point de faire ça de mémoire..._Si? non il était doué en dessin mais à ce point? Il pouvait certes faire un portrait de mémoire mais pouvait-il vraiment être si précis? _

Soudain il se rappela: un jour, au XIe siècle, entre 1075 et 1085...ou quelque chose comme ça, bref sous le règne de William I, Francis l'avait emmené chez une sorte...d'artiste pour que celui-ci dessine leur portrait à tout les deux, les dessinant ensemble sur le même papier, sur ce parchemin. Mais soudainement il se souvint aussi de la courte discussion qui avait suivie, lorsqu'ils retournaient au château où il vivait.

_- «Pourquoi as-tu demandé ce...dessin Francis? On est ensemble pourtant...c'est pas comme si on allait être séparé n'est-ce pas?» Sa voix trahissait une légère inquiétude, malgré lui et il crispa ses doigts sur la tunique bleue du pays plus vieux. «Tu ne vas pas partir hein? Si tu as une besoin d'un souvenir ce n'est pas parce que tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas?»_

_Posant une main douce dans ses mèches sables, le français sourit «Ne t'en fais pas Arthur, je veux juste avoir des souvenirs de chacune des périodes les plus heureuses de ma vie!»_

_L'anglais baissa les yeux, afin de l'autre ne voit pas son petit sourire, ni à quel point ces mots lui avaient fait plaisir. _

Arthur tenait toujours le cadre, se mordillant la lèvre, tandis que les mots résonnaient à nouveau dans son esprit un peu embrumé par une soudaine nostalgie. _Périodes les plus heureuses de sa vie?_Il n'avouerait jamais que c'était la même chose pour lui. Le premier a s'être inquiété pour lui, à l'avoir cajolé, pris dans des bras chaud et rassurant. Le premier depuis Britannia à lui avoir donné un amour désintéressé. C'était l'invasion normande qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, posant les bases de l'Angleterre qu'il était devenu suite à cette fameuse bataille de 1066 qui avait changé son destin. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Dire que sans cette invasion, il aurait probablement été un esclave des Scandinaves, de Danemark, sans doute encore aujourd'hui, à l'image des îles Feores ou de Islande_. Francis et son duc de Normandie l'avaient sans doute sauvé ce jour-là. Ses yeux verts se posèrent à nouveau sur le cadre et une étrange boule se forma dans sa gorge, lui donnant presque envie de pleurer.

_Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux._

_Malgré la haine qui les avait déchiré._

_Malgré cette maudite guerre de 116 ans._

_Malgré la mort de Jeanne d'Arc._

Francis n'avait pas détruit ce dessin, et il aurait pu le faire, au XIVe siècle, sous le geste de la colère, de la haine envers lui et plein de rancune après ce que l'anglais lui avait fait. Cette colère, cette haine n'était qu'une façade? Il avait dit la vérité il y a quelques nuits. _«Je sais Arthur, je l'ai finalement compris. Et...je ne peux pas te haïr. J'ai essayé à l'époque mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé.» _Soudainement, il eut l'impression d'être un monstre sans cœur, d'être cruel...de n'avoir fait que souffrir Francis depuis des années. Il ne put, cette fois, retenir un petit sanglot étranglé et balbutia, le visage enfoui dans sa main. «Bloody Hell...»

Il secoua la tête, reposant le cadre à sa place. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ou d'avoir le cœur lourd. Quelque peu déprimé et nostalgique, il décida de reprendre ses recherches. Bien...il allait commencer par ses armes puisque les vêtements étaient inaccessibles.

_Et s'il avait tout mis ensemble? Il n'aurait pas fait ça, c'est trop simple n'est-ce pas? _A moins qu'il n'est préventivement tout calculé et qu'il ait pensé qu'il allait penser ça et agir en conséquence rien que pour le contrarier. _Le pire c'est qu'il en était capable. Tout était bon pour le rendre fou._

Soudain une voix le fit sursauter : «Arthur? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? On espionne? On cherche de quoi me forçer à faire tout ce que tu veux?

- JE VEUX MES VÊTEMENTS, RENDS LES MOI TOUT DE SUITE BÂTARD!» Un éclat de rire le fit rougir de rage et il serra les dents, une envie de frapper montant en lui.

- «Tss tss pas tout de suite! Tu ne prends vraiment pas soin de tes affaires Arty! Ils étaient déchiré à certains endroit et tâchés (de sang) à d'autre. Avant de te les rendre, je vais les remettre en état.

- JE NE SUIS PLUS UN GAMIN A QUI TU PEUX RACCOMODER MES HABITS! JE PEUX LE FAIRE MOI-MÊME, JE SAIS MANIER L'AIGUILLE!» Il était horriblement gêné de la tournure des évènements.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Francis. «Ho mais je n'en doute pas!» Il tapota la tête blond de lui passer le bras autour de la taille, malgré le grognement mécontent de son captif, et l'entraina en bas. «J'ai justement quelque chose à te faire faire! Quelqu'un de seul un artiste de la broderie comme toi pourrait faire, tes créations sont magnifiques...uniques et ont un côté inégalable.

- Wh...what?» Plutôt mourir que d'admettre que le compliment lui avait fait plaisir, et que la flatterie marchait très bien sur lui «Je dois faire quoi exactement? Je n'accepterais pas d'être utilisé!

- Dans trois jours, je veux faire une petite...disons plutôt un jour spécial, un magnifique repas et quelques cadeaux pour Matthieu, une fête pour commémorer tu vois?

- And...it's the day where he...

- Le jour où il a enfin trouvé une famille!

- Donc ça vous concerne tout les deux mais pas moi!

- Alors expliques-moi pourquoi il t'appelle ''_**papa**_'' toi aussi?

- ...» Rougissant l'anglais admit sa défaite et reporta son plan d'évasion à dans cinq jours. Mais c'était juste pour faire plaisir à Matthew et rien de plus.

_Rien..de.__..plus_

* * *

**A suivre**


	8. Famille

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Canada/Matthieu, Angleterre/Arthur. Très vague allusion à Alfred (il est quoi à cette époque déjà?).

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...Je mets T par précaution

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Famille**

* * *

Arthur reposa ses aiguilles et ses fils de couleurs, ainsi que le support qui lui servait pour la broderie. Il avait travaillé pendant des heures pour arriver à ce résultat. Un couvre-lit 'découpé' en carreaux, chacun d'eux décoré de scènes merveilleuses (fées, licornes) ou de scènes d'aventure (chevalier, pirate). Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, épuisé. Ca avait été un travail long et fastidieux. Il n'avait pas arrêté mais il voulait que Matthieu puisse profiter longtemps de son cadeau. Cette petite couverture le suivrait longtemps. Heureusement Francis et son fils avaient bien voulu qu'on repousse la petite fête d'une semaine pour qu'il puisse finir son cadeau. ''_Juste pour cette anné_e'', avait promis le français au petit canadien, ''_Parce que ton papa Arthur ne se souvenait plus de la date, donc il faut lui laisser le temps de finir ton cadeau_...''

Avec un sourire fourbe, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'il allait offrir ne pouvait être que mieux que ce qu'allait offrir Francis, bien entendu.

Il décida alors d'oublier tout les beaux cadeaux que Francis lui avait fait...et qu'il gardait toujours dans un coin de sa maison. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, même sous la torture.

Il cacha son (beau) cadeau en haut de l'armoire de sa chambre, au cas où Matthieu serait comme lui...beaucoup d'enfants: aimant chercher les cadeaux qu'on leurs a promit. C'était normal après tout.

_Sauf lui, lui n'était pas comme ça parce qu'il...non il n'avait PAS été gâté!_

Sur cette typique mauvaise fois il descendit en bas, rejoignant Francis qui cuisinait. Son ventre gargouilla, à sa grande honte, quand les effluves du repas lui parvinrent_. Je deviens trop terre à terre là...il faut que je rembarque, et vite! Je suis en train de penser presque à nous trois comme à une...MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE MOI? IL N'Y A PAS DE ''NOUS TROIS''! _En pleine panique psychologique, le pirate se frotta vigoureusement le cuir chevelu, espérant sans doute chasser les idées pas très nettes qui lui passaient par la tête. Il arriva à la cuisine où de savoureuse odeurs le faisaient donc saliver (mentalement hein).

Francis se retourna vers lui, lui souriant gentiment comme si sa présence avait tout de normal et n'était aucunement imposée.

«Arthur? Sois un amour et va couper du bois s'il te plaît!»

Virant à l'écrevisse et s'étranglant de rage, l'anglais lui cracha d'aller le faire lui-même. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces façon! Ils n'étaient pas mariés bon sang! Et il n'était PAS un amour...! il était un pirate cruel et sanguinaire, un pilleur, il avait fait trembler Antonio! Il n'allait certainement pas s'aplatir maintenant comme s'ils étaient en couple! Il n'était pas en pâte d'amande!

«Très bien, alors surveilles que ça n'attaches pas pendant que j'y vais! Et gare à toi si ça brûles! Je serais obliger de te punir pour avoir gaspillé de la nourriture! Tu sais que je déteste ça, n'est-ce pas? Surtout quand je me donne du mal avant!»

Mots dit avec un sourire quelque peu vicieux il faut l'avouer, laissant sous entendre que ce n'était PAS une blague.. Arthur eut l'étrange impression d'être revenu à l'époque où il était petit garçon et où Francis tentait de lui apprendre à cuisiner. Ha non mauvais exemple, le français ne le grondait pas s'il échouait à cette époque.

«D'accord...je vais couper du bois!»

Il n'avait pas envie de prendre des risques. Il enfila la veste posée sur un dossier de fauteuil et sortit, savourant l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Il ne sentait pas l'air marin (ils devaient être relativement loin des cotes. Mais il n'en était pas certain, il était à moitié inconscient quand Francis l'avait ramené ici!). Il aimait ne voir que de la campagne à perte de vue, mis à part des maisons ou fermes ici et là ou des pâturages. Ca lui rappelait, par certains côtés, ses propres terres à une époque lointaine, quand il n'était qu'un petit enfant se cachant dans les bois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la directions des écuries, et vit que les chevaux étaient en liberté dans le petit pré derrière la maison. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Ho oui il pourrait partir cette nuit..._

_Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve costume et armes!_

_Il n'allait pas partir en braies et chemise quand même, il avait un minimum de fierté! _

Et il faisait froid la nuit en plus! Et ne parlons pas de la température sur les mers à cette époque.

Même s'il avait des habits de rechange sur son navire! Il fallait d'abord trouver le navire, s'en emparer après avoir libérer son équipage et s'enfuir. Il pouvait le faire!

Il prit le tas de bois dans ses bras et retourna à l'intérieur, savourant la chaleur de la maison et les délicieuses odeurs du prochain repas, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

* * *

Matthieu fut assez gâté. Arthur ne se priva pas de faire une ou deux remarques là-dessus, ce à quoi Francis lui répondit qu'il l'avait autant gâté qu'il gâtait son fils. L'anglais ne trouva rien à redire, n'ayant pas envie de dire qu'il était un enfant-gâté, parce que ça n'était pas vrai. Alors que le petit s'extasiait devant une maquette miniature, sculpté à la main, du bateau de son papa, le britannique ne put s'empêcher de titiller le français.

- «Mais pourquoi autant de cadeaux?

- Autant que j'ai été de mois absents!

- Tu n'es ici qu'une saison par an?

- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire! Tu ne ferais pas mieux toi!»

Arthur se garda de protester. Il ne gâterait jamais autant ses colonies lui...

- «Ho Papa un habit de pirate à ma taille? Et tout en bleu et en violet, comme pour tes vêtements.

- Tu pourras changer tes jeux avec des amis maintenant, tu ne penses pas? Au lieu de jouer aux trappeurs et aux indiens, vous pourrez jouer aux indiens et aux colons contre les pirates!

- Bonne idée! Ca sera drôle!

- D'ailleurs Frog, OU est MES vêtements? Et ne lui donne pas des idées de jeux stupides!

- Tu ne prends vraiment pas soin de tes affaires Arthur! J'ai réussis à totalement le nettoyer de ses tâches de sang mais il y a encore pleins d'accords, des trous causés par des balles! Tu ne prends vraiment PAS soin de tes affaires!»

Arthur baissa la tête, les joues rouges vif et mort de honte intérieurement. Il pouvait prendre soin de ses affaires, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de recoudre les déchirures ces derniers temps!

Matthieu gloussa en enfilant le petit tricorne miniature offert par son père. Ca l'amusait de voir que son deuxième papa se faisait deux fois plus gronder que lui alors qu'il était adulte et lui enfant.»

La cadeau que le pirate offrit à la petite colonies déclencha un cri de joie et un câlin auquel il ne put échapper. Et il revira au rouge sous les compliments des deux autres. Il promit à Matthieu de lui raconter une ou deux légendes de son pays ce soir, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'enfant.

Soudain Francis se leva, alla chercher quelque chose et posa deux boites de bois devant l'autre blond, tandis que le visage du canadien s'illuminait de joie en voyant que son papa offrait des cadeaux à monsieur Kirkland aussi, donc cela voulait vraiment dire que c'était son deuxième père n'est-ce pas? Il se promit d'ailleurs de lui faire une couronne de fleurs dès demain, parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'il fallait offrir quelque chose à l'homme lui.

Arthur cligna des yeux, étonné: «Pourquoi m'offres-tu quelque chose à moi aussi?

- J'ai manqué la dernière commémoration! Désolé d'ailleurs!

- ….Ca t'amuse toujours autant de fêter le 14 octobre?

- Parce que toi tu n'est pas satisfait, finalement que mon duc t'ai débarrassé des rois nordiques? S'il n'avait pas débarqué, Danemark lui serait peut-être revenu et toi, aujourd'hui, si tel avait été le cas tu...aurais été sa colonie. Qui sait ce que tu ferais actuellement si cela s'était produit.

- ….Humpf!» Il ne put éviter le frisson d'angoisse et d'horreur qui l'envahit à imaginer cela. Il remercia mentalement les normands, rapidement, juste au cas où. Qui sait ce qui lui serait arrivé sans eux après tout...il serait peut-être en train de frotter les bottes de l'autre viking!

Ce que Francis ne savait pas, c'est que l'anglais avait déjà pensé à tout ça, vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Cette date, si elle avait signé le début d'une nouvelle ère dans son pays, ère qui avait eu des heures sombres tout de même car ce William n'avait pas été aussi compréhensif que ça, ce qui avait marqué cette période cela avait été la façon dont Francis s'occupait de lui. Avant il ne venait pas si souvent, mais suite à cette date, Arthur ne s'était plus sentit seul...jusqu'à une certaine date à laquelle il n'avait guère envie de penser.

C'était _**lui**_ qui lui avait offert son premier vrai arc. Il lui avait lui-même fabriqué un tout nouveau, un neuf, rien que pour lui. Rien à voir avec le vieil arc usagé, jeté par Carwyn et qu'il avait récupéré et avec il se débrouillait de façon malhabile.

* * *

_«Tiens Arthur! C'est pour toi! Tu t'entraines à tirer à l'arc non? Voilà donc un uniquement à toi, en bois...venu d'Italie...» L'arc était assez grand, élégant, et les flèches toutes ornées de la même décoration. _

_Angleterre, tout en l'admirant, eut un sourire narquois «Tu ne te souviens plus du nom de ce bois? Stupid...» Une tape sur la tête le fit froncer ses épais sourcils et il envoya en réponse un coup de pied dans le tibia de son rival. «Ne me touches pas les cheveux!» Il s'éloigna sans même avoir formulé autre chose qu'un ''merci'' terriblement bas et donc peu audible. _

_**A croire que ça lui faisait mal de le remercier!**_

_**C'était surement le cas d'ailleurs...**_

_Il tourna ensuite le dos à l'autre blond en banda l'arc, grimaçant en essayant de tirer la corde correctement. L'arme était toute neuve et donc bien rigide. Du haut de son apparence d'enfant de 7 ans, il n'était pas si fort que ça. France, qui avait l'air d'en avoir 13, attrapa alors ses poignets et l'aida à les mettre correctement sur l'arc et la flèche, à tendre la corde. «Bien...» Doucement le français relâcha sa propre prise «Tu peux lâcher maintenant...dou..» Arthur n'attendit pas et envoya le trait qui se planta en plein milieu de la cible. Mais ayant mal calculé sa force de tir, la jeune nation faillit tomber en arrière. Heureusement la présence de l'autre pays, qui le retint, l'en empêcha. La voix moqueuse mais relativement douce de Francis atteignit alors son oreille «Il va encore falloir t'entrainer un peu mon tout petit lapin!_

_- NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA!» Il pointa, plus pour appuyer ses mots qu'autre chose, son arc sur son rival avec un air presque meurtrier, obligeant l'autre à s'excuser (même s'il avait l'air plus prêt à rire qu'autre chose). «ET ARRETES DE TE MOQUER DE MA TAILLE !»_

* * *

Quelques années plus tard, il lui avait offert sa première épée. Une arme magnifique, faite rien que pour lui par l'un des meilleur forgeron de la cour de France. C'était à l'époque de la lutte des Capétiens contre les Plantagenêts. Alienor d'Aquitaine avait d'ailleurs bien fichu le bazar. Épouse du roi de France elle avait été répudié et s'était empressé d'aller épouser Henri de Normandie, futur roi d'Angleterre, faisant ainsi perdre de nombreux domaine à la France.

Lui avait passé ces années-là chez son rival, recevant souvent des ambassadeurs anglais mais restant l'otage du roi de son rival pour éviter toute trahison du sien. N'empêche que ces tensions n'avaient pas empêché France de l'aimer, de lui offrir de nombreux cadeaux, comme ce jeux d'échecs aux pièces sculptées mais aussi cette épée qui l'avait accompagné pendant des décennies et qu'il avait toujours, cachée chez lui à l'abri de tout autre regard que le sien (il avait été obligé de changer d'arme puisqu'il avait grandit).

* * *

_Angleterre avait à présent l'apparence d'un garçon de 12 ans, il avait bien grandis en un siècle. La lutte entre son pays et celui de France semblait s'atténuer et serait bientôt terminée. Enfin d'après son rival. Rien ne disait que ça se ferait si vite que ça. Et surtout son rival se gardait bien de lui dire lequel des deux pays remportait la victoire. Vu ses foutus sourires, surement le sien. Secouant la tête, il revint à son entraînement. Il banda une nouvelle fois son arc, visant la cible avec soin (il était très bon dans cette discipline). _

_- «Arthur!» Souffla soudain une voix tout contre son cou, le faisant glapir de surprise et la flèche partit se planter dans un arbre totalement vers la droite._

_- «CRETIN NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA OU JE TE TUE!» Hurla-t-il, écarlate, en frappant son ''ennemi'' au visage, le faisant reculer de surprise et presque tomber. Jamais il n'avouerait que l'autre lui avait fait autant peur qu'il ne l'avait gêné. Ses joues le brûlaient encore..._

_**Foutue condition de jeune adolescent tiens...**_

_Le français se reprit bien vite. Il était véritablement adorable quand il s'énervait ce petit. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées il demanda «J'ai une bonne nouvelle! Devines quoi?_

_- Vous êtes en train de perdre?» Ironisa Angleterre. Il aurait bien aimé que ça soit le cas mais préféra s'abstenir de le dire. Autant mettre ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou l'autre pourrait mal le prendre. _

_**Tant qu'il était chez lui, il préférait éviter!**_

_- «Non c'est plutôt l'inverse...et des négociations sont en cours pour définir des closes de paix entre ton roi et Saint-Louis, le mien. Ce qui veut dire que tu pourras rentrer bientôt chez toi! Retourner dans ton pays donc!»_

_Les yeux verts de la jeune nation s'emplirent d'étoiles de joie, bien qu'il resta immobile à sa place, détournant le regard rapidement pour ne pas voir le sourire moqueur de son vis-à-vis. «Parfait, j'en avais assez de te voir!» _

_Soudain Francis lui glissa quelque chose entre les mains...un fourreau «Tiens, elle vient tout juste de sortir de la forge! Je t'ai bien observé pendant les entrainements, c'est le genre qui le convient bien je pense». _

_Arthur tira l'épée, remarquant son nom (écrit en langue ancienne de son pays) gravé sur la base de la lame. Elle était effectivement parfaite, comme un prolongement de sa main, implacablement équilibrée. Il fendit l'air une ou deux fois avec. Ni trop lourde, ni rien...parfaite! «Merci Frog!» Marmonna-t-il, maudissant le il ne savait quoi qui le faisait rougir. Il chassa cette pensée en menaçant de sa nouvelle arme le français «En garde!» s'exclama en jetant arc et flèche de côté._

_Francis éclata de rire et dégaina à son tour, répondant d'un ton clairement taquin: «D'accord...Si tu veux mon petit lapin!_

_- NE M'APPELLES PAS COMME CA! C'EST LA ENIEME FOIS QUE JE TE LE DIS! ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT!» Il se jeta sur le français et le duel commença. _

_Duel qu'il gagna bien entendu, sauf si Francis avait fait exprès de perdre..._

_...il aimait bien faire exprès de perdre pour lui faire plaisir! _

* * *

Ce fut Matthieu qui le tira de ses souvenirs en le secouant par le bras «Hé! Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas les cadeaux que Papa t'as fait? Je suis sur qu'ils sont très beaux! Papa fait toujours de belles choses! Et il t'aime beaucoup!

- Oui, oui une seconde...»

Il ouvrit doucement la première boîte, Matthieu se hissant un peu sur sa chaise pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. «...C'est...tu as presque le même cadeau que moi!

- Ta figure de proue est une vrai torture à sculpter en miniature, n'est-ce pas? Mais heureusement je suis assez habile à ce niveau...» Fit Francis dans un sourire affectueux. Il ne précisa pas qu'il l'avait recommencé cinq fois, quelle importante cela aurait été en plus?

Arthur regarda donc le petit coffre qu'il avait ouvert, s'interrogeant sur les mots du français, avant des sortit une petite réplique miniature de sa frégate. Tout y était: de la figure de proue jusqu'à la petite bannière et le drapeaux de pirates, le gouvernail qui tournait, tout...

«Francis, ça a du te prendre...

- Tsss Tsss ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent pour un cadeau! Le coffre sert à transporter la réplique où tu veux. Si tu veux la poser quelque part j'ai fait de petits tréteaux.»

L'anglais, rougissant, marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct et déposa donc la miniature sur la tableau, l'admirant malgré lui. Son bateau lui manqua soudainement. Mais il savait aussi que son rival ne pourrait pas le maintenir prisonnier pour toujours, il devait juste être patient. «Merci...fr...Francis!» Marmonna-t-il, le rouge aux joues, gêné au possible. Il tendit la main sur la seconde boite mais la main de son rival se posa sur la sienne, le faisant sursauter.

«Non, attends d'être seul pour l'ouvrir!»

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Mais il n(allait pas se laisser attendrir, pas du tout. Il essayerait de s'enfuir cette nuit et rien n'y changerait.

_...Enfin non._

_Cette nuit il allait **chercher **ses affaires et **fuirait la** nuit suivante!_

_''Perfect Plan!''_

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

A suivre


	9. Comment ne pas retrouver ses affaires

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur etr Canada/Matthieu

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Comment (ne pas) retrouver ses affaires (sans aide)**

* * *

«C'est un vrai démon! Il les a bien caché! Je vais lui faire payer, vraiment!»

Il écumait presque de rage, terriblement frustré par sa totale absence de découverte. Il n'avait RIEN trouvé. Ni bottes, ni manteau, ni pantalon, ni chemise, ni cache-oeil, ni chapeau à plumes ni armes. Rien du tout. Son énervement allait en s'aggravant de minute en minute. «Il va me le dire, je jure qu'il va me le dire ce sale...» Il était à deux doigts de passer au langage des poings, ce qui n'était guère conseillé quand on était (théoriquement) captif.

A tout hasard, il décida de revérifier dans la chambre du français, plus précisément dans le coffre qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la dernière fois. Il pouvait le forcer, aucun doute, il était même très bon à ce petit jeu là. Il poussa donc la porte, entrant dans la chambre de son rival.

Son attention fut tout de suite attirée par un éclat pourpre reconnaissable entre mille un peu plus loin. «Haha...» Il s'en approcha et exulta. C'était bien son manteau, posé sur le bureau, même s'il n'y était pas la dernière fois. Il tendit sa main sur le vêtement, un large sourire aux lèvres: «Cette fois je le...

- Arthur?»

Il sursauta et se retourna sèchement, lançant un peu avenant «Quoi?» à son adversaire de toujours.

Celui-ci passa à côté de l'anglais et prit le vêtement. Avant que le plus jeune n'ait pas manifester son mécontentement il lui explique ses attention. «Il reste une déchirure à recoudre.

- Peu importe, ça ne m'empêche pas de le porter que je sache!» Il voulut prendre son manteau mais n'y parvint pas. L'autre, il ne sut comment avait réussi à le mettre dehors. De rage il retourna dans sa chambre. «Il me le paieras! Quand je le croiserais sur les mers, un jour, je le capturerais et je lui...» il s'immobilisa et frappa du poing droit dans sa paume gauche. «Je pourrais passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne m'entendrait pas ouvrir la porte d'en bas et je pourrais récupérer mon habit.»

_Parce que ce que l'autre lui avait donné, c'était pas la mode vestimentaire des boucaniers. Et c'était surtout un moyen de l'empêcher de fuir. Il aurait vite froid._

Il attendit d'entendre les pas de l'autre blond redescendre l'escalier, puis il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se hissa sur le rebord. La chambre de son rival était de l'autre côté, il n'aurait qu'à passer de l'autre côté du toit. Tout simplement. Après tout il était un pays et avait un très bon sens de l'équilibre.

Il se hissa avec lenteur jusqu'à la cheminée, remerciant presque le ciel que Francis ait préféré un demeure simple au lieu d'un manoir (ce que lui aurait choisie) ou un petit château. Il sentit tout d'un coup quelque chose céder sous son pied. Ne pouvant retenir un juron, il dégringola tout le toit, atterrissant sur le tas de bois avec un cri de douleur, tas de bois qui s'effondra et le tout, bois et nation, atterrit dans une grosse flaque de boue présente depuis la nuit précédente où il avait beaucoup plut.

La tête pleine de cloche mais relativement indemne, merci à sa condition de pays, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une paire violette. «Ma...tthew?»

Le petit fronça ses sourcils blonds et tourna les talons en criant «PAPAAAAA!»

L'anglais se demanda sincèrement s'il était maudit ou si subissait une quelconque punition pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait.

_Même si ne voyait pas quoi. _

Une ombre le recouvrit soudain et il eut presque une sueur froide, craignant le pire. Il fit preuve alors de la plus totale des mauvaises foies: «Je ne tentais pas de me sauver stupide grenouille!

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur le toit Arthur? Surtout à la quasi-tombée de la nuit en plus!

- Comment tu sais que j'y étais hein? As-tu une preuve? Qui te dit que ça n'était pas une écureuil ou des oiseaux!

- Des matériaux du toit sont par terre! Des animaux n'auraient pas pu les faire tomber comme ça, en si grand nombre. Tu vas être bon pour des réparations dans les prochains jours. Je ne vais pas déranger les colons parce que tu as encore fait l'andouille.

- Fuck!» Il poussa tout de suite un autre juron mental en voyant que Matthieu était toujours là, caché derrière la jambe de son père. «Enfin...non je ne le ferais pas, et si tu n'es pas d'accord, tant pi pour toi!»

L'enfant cligna des yeux et demanda «Ca veut dire quoi Fuck papa?»

Un long silence tomba sur le trio en Angleterre fut certain qu'il était plus que mort ce coup là. Le souvenir du savon dans sa bouche à son arrivée ici le fit se dire qu'il n'allait pas y couper de nouveau. Il maudit son énervement venu à cause des échecs à répétition.

Francis toussota et répondit, doucement «Un mauvais mot mon ange, ne le répète jamais c'est très grossier!

- Pourquoi il le dit alors?

- Il est mal élevé et a été trop gâté dans son enfance, voilà pourquoi.» Il faisait preuve d'un peu de mauvaise foi car il avait lui-même beaucoup (parfois trop) gâté le petit anglais

La petite colonie sembla réfléchir et demanda, le plus sérieusement du monde: «Il a fait une très grosse bêtise puisqu'il a cassé un peu du toit et il a dit des ob...osbse...mots qu'il ne faut pas dire, tu vas devoir le punir alors?»

A cet instant, Arthur fut intimement convaincu que Canada le détestait. Il voulait se débarrasser de lui, c'était certain. Ca ne pouvait pas avoir été dit avec innocence et sans arrière-pensée?

_Et pourtant si, l'enfant n'avait rien contre son ''second père'' et n'avait aucune mauvaise idée en disant ces mots. _

Francis saisit le pirate par l'oreille et le releva. «Effectivement Mattie, mon cher Angleterre a été un très vilain garçon! Je vais sans doute devoir lui infliger une petite punition!

- I hate you! Really!» glapit le marin, sa colère prenant le pas sur sa crainte.

Le français secoua la tête avec un soupir agacé et demanda à son fils d'aller dans sa chambre jusqu'au repas. L'enfant obéit immédiatement et fila. Il ne voulait pas voir l'anglais piquer une nouvelle crise de colère.

Arthur grimaça et cracha à l'autre de lui lâcher tout de suite son oreille, redoublant d'insultes envers son hôte forcé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il crachait de nouveau l'horrible goût du savon, lançant des regards assassin sur son voisin. _Ca allait se payer ça...vraiment. Il avait osé lui refaire le même coup que quand il l'avait amené ici, en ajoutant avec un sourire mystérieux qu'il avait de la chance d'échapper à la fessée. _Il foudroya du regard son voisin outre-manche et cracha, à voix basse une de ses insultes favorites «Bloody Bastard!», serrant les poings à se faire blanchir les doigts.

Celui aux yeux bleus eut un sourire à mis chemin entre l'ait contrit et l'amusement: «Ne m'en veux pas, Matthieu ne comprenait pas, jeune comme il est pourquoi tu ne serais pas puni pour quelque chose pour laquelle lui serait puni. Je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien, même si tu n'élèves pas encore d'enfant toi.

- Je...te...hais quand même. Ne me touche plus ou je te frappe!

- Déshabilles-toi!

- NON!

- Très bien!» Dit l'autre en posant la bassine d'eau chaude devant la cheminée, avec de quoi se laver et s'essuyer. «Fais ce que tu veux dans ce cas. Reste couvert de boue des pieds à la tête! Mais dans ce cas, tu nettoieras les traces dans la maison, que ce soit sur le sol, les tapis, les escaliers ou ton lit, compris mon petit lapin?»

Il sortit, laissant le pirate seul. Tout en grommelant, retenant ses insultes que sa langue (très) acérée ne demandait qu'à cracher, le plus jeune se déshabilla et se lava à l'aide d'une éponge humide, grimaçant en se rendant compte de la couche de boue dans ses mèches couleur sable. Puis il passa les vêtements de rechange que son 'ennemi' lui avait laissé. Il restait un point qui le taraudait et il était bien décidé à l'éclaircir.

Quand Francis revint, il l'attaqua donc de façon peu aimable: «Combien de temps tu vas me garder ici? J'en ai assez et nous ne sommes pas en guerre que je sache!

- Tu n'aimes pas être là?» demanda le français l'air faussement déçu par la demande.

La réponse se résuma à un mot de deux lettres: «NO!

- Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas vraiment libérer ton équipage, tu comprends? Pirates, pilleurs, tout ça...toi tu es l'Angleterre, la question ne se pose pas...mais eux. Ce sont de vrais bandits donc tu comprends ma situation n'est-ce pas? Si ils étaient tous des corsaires encore...mais non, seul toi en est un en réalité.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je rentre chez moi seul?» glapit l'anglais, se sentant encore plus prit au piège que précédemment.

_Le pire c'est que le français avait raison._

_Il fallait vite qu'il applique son plan afin de sortir de ce piège._

_Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, du moins se convainquait-il que c'était le cas._

L'autre eut un large sourire: «En payant grassement l'un de mes capitaines normands pour qu'il te dépose chez toi en revenant en France, de quelle autre façon? Rentrer à fond de cale fera du bien à ton orgueil un peu trop démesuré!» Et cela ravirait Antonio, même si ce n'était que détail.

Arthur vira à l'écarlate, sa fierté ne supportant pas pareille offense: «…..Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me reconduise, mon bateau navigue très bien, merci quand même!» Sa réplique avait été sèche. Il détestait que son supposé ennemi lui offre des cadeaux. Avait-il pitié de lui pour faire cela? Il pouvait se les payer ses habits non? Même s'il n'avait aucune pièce d'or sous la main pour le moment et que s'il ne faisait rien il était bel et bien coincé ici.

_C'était clair et net. _

_Il se débrouillerait tout seul._

Il libérerait son équipage par lui-même, il récupérerait son navire par ses propres moyens, et il retournerait a lors sur les mers en riant de sa victoire sur Francis qui n'aurait alors pas vu le retenir. Il boirait une bouteille de rhum qu'il lui aurait volé en riant, et ne manquerait pas de lui balancer la bouteille vide à la figure lors de leur rencontre suivante. Il serait le grand et l'unique gagnant. Il ne laisserait plus le français le battre, le retenir captif dans cette demeure (certes très confortable mais là n'était pas la question) et ce serait lui qui capturerait cette stupide grenouille la prochaine fois. Et lui il le ferait souffrir, vraiment souffrir.

_Maintenant il fallait juste rappliquer son plan depuis le début. _

_Il lui fallait des vêtements de toute façon._

_Autant récupérer ses vêtements tant qu'à faire? _

_Quoique s'il en trouvait d'autre_...

Retourné dans sa chambre, il ruminait il ne savait quoi, n'écoutant même pas ses propres grommellement. Décidément ces derniers temps c'était comme si le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui, comme si le destin avait décidé de le coller la pour une période indéterminée.

«Arthur?»

Relevant la tête vers son rival il siffla, rancunier et colérique, mais aussi gêné un «WHAT?» peu amène. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer, se battre ou même parler.

Francis, loin de se laisser démonter par ce ton peu aimable lui posa un paquet de vêtements entre les bras, un éclat rouge fit se figer le pirate. Non, il n'avait pas osé...

«Voilà voilà, j'ai nettoyé et réparé des bottes et ton manteau (et remis un bouton aussi), je t'ai acheté de nouvelles chemises et pantalon. Je t'ai refait un nouveau cache-oeil, le tiens était élimé. Et j'ai astiqué légèrement tes deux bagues. Ton chapeau a de nouvelles plumes (ton plongeon dans la mer n'ayant pas fait de bien aux anciennes). Voilà, tout est presque à l'état neuf ou l'est tout court. Quand a tes armes, elles sont rangés en bas, dans le coffre de mon bureau, la seule pièce qui ferme à clé (pour la sécurité de Matthieu). Ton pistolet était enrayé d'ailleurs.

- ….» Les yeux ronds d'Arthur traduisait son grand choc.

Le français ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu: «Sur ce, je vais préparer le repas, sois sage mon petit lapin ou vas voir ce que fais Mattie d'accord?

- ….» Arthur le regarda partir, réussit à fermer la bouche, cligna trois fois des yeux. Il posa lentement ses vêtements sur son lit, attrapa son traversin en enfouit son visage dedans, exprimant en un mot son immense frustration «Ffffuuuucccckkkk»

_Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu._

* * *

**A suivre**

Prochain Chapitre: «Tentative de Fuite»


	10. Seconde Tentative de Fuite

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Seconde Tentative de Fuite**

* * *

Une ombre descendit les escaliers de la demeure, lentement et sur la pointe des pieds. Un frisson l'agita et il regretta de ne pas avoir passé ses vêtements avant, mais il préférait rester en tenue d'intérieur au cas où Francis le surprendrait, c'est qu'il avait le sommeil léger quand il n'était pas chez lui. Il réprima un nouveau frisson quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid.

Et il arriva dans la cuisine sombre, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regrettant l'absence de son ami Mint Flying Bunny qui l'aurait aidé à trouver ce qu'il cherchait réellement.

«Il ne me faut pas grand chose...pas grande chose...et il me fait...»

Sachant qu'il allait aussi piquer une caisse de rhum à la cave ensuite. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait l'emmener mais il allait la prendre, point.

Il alla ouvrir un coffre quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une lueur derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et fit face à son rival. Celui-ci en tenue de nuit le fixait tranquillement, un sourcil levé. La chandelle qu'il avait à la main éclairait la pièce d'une lueur diffuse.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille Arthur? Tu cherches quelque chose?

- Je...je me suis réveillé et j'avais faim! Je..je suis donc descendu pour trouver quelque chose à manger puisque tu ne m'as presque rien donné hier soir! C'est de ta faute!» Apparemment son ennemi outre-manche avait décidé de le punir en lui donnant un maigre repas, et il avait encore un peu faim, même s'il venait surtout ici pour prendre quelques vivres (il ne savait pas vraiment le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour accomplir son plan).

L'autre sourit, narquoisement: «Si tu avais faim, il suffisait de m'en demander plus!

- Sans rire, tu me punis par simple plaisir de profiter de ta position de force et tu m'en aurais donné encore?» Railla l'anglais, mains sur les hanches, conscient qu'il était peu impressionnant dans cette tenue.

- «Tu sais, un simple ''s'il te plaît'' fait des miracles parfois.

- Plutôt me noyer que te supplier.

- Tu n'as pas changé depuis des siècles, ton langage est juste un peu plus agressif, c'est tout!» Il sourit et posa la chandelle sur la table, marchant vers différent lieu de la cuisine. «Puisque tu as un petit creux, je vais te donner de quoi faire un petit repas nocturne!»

Arthur finit avec une petite bouteille de rhum, une cruche et un verre de lait, un gros bout de pain blanc encore frais, un fruit et un morceau de viande froide sur un petit plateau de bois.

«Merci Frog, je n'en demandais pas tant! La bouteille de rhum c'est pour quoi?

- Cadeau pour le pirate que tu es, fais-la durer je ne t'en donnerais pas plus pour le moment!»

L'autre but un verre de lait d'un trait, sans cesser de sourire, le britannique grogna et continua dans sa lancée, avant que l'autre ne parte, pour avoir une dernière chose. Il toussota donc pour attirer son attention avant de formuler sa demande. «Je peux aussi avoir ta chandelle? J'aimerais lire un peu ce que tu m'as donné à lire...et ne pas manger dans le noir le plus complet! Je n'ai pas sommeil de toute façon!...A moins que tu ne penses que je puisse mettre le feu dans ta stupide maison!»

Un sourire railleur fut la première réponse et il rougit, se sentant terriblement humilié de devoir supplier comme ça. Il allait cracher qu'il s'en fichait de la lumière quand l'autre se décida enfin à lui répondre. «Pas de problème mon petit lapin...mais tu es si chargé, comment va-tu la prendre jusqu'à ta chambre?

- ….» L'autre serre les dents, de nouveau furieux mais consentit à desserrer les lèvres pour articuler un froid «Aide-moi...S'il-te-plaît!» faisant fi de sa fierté. Il lui ferrait payer cette humiliation aussi, qu'importe quand et comment, ça se parait et puis c'était tout.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il déchira un bout de draps aussi doucement que possible. Il s'en fit un baluchon où il mit rapidement la nourriture. C'était surtout pour la route. Il ne savait pas quelle distance il avait à parcourir. Durant le trajet avant son arrivée ici la première fois, il avait été à moitié évanoui, transi de froid. Il serra les dents de rage en repensant à sa capture et ne s'en sentit que plus stupide. Il entendait encore la voix narquoise du français au tout début.

«_Et bien petit lapin, tu te trouves dans les limites marines de la Nouvelle-France. Tu n'as pas honte de violer les eaux d'un pays ne t'appartenant pas? Je vais devoir te punir maintenant!_»

Il y avait de nombreux navires français ici et le sien avait été si vite entouré qu'il avait presque prit peur. Presque. Mais il s'était vite repris, pensant que s'il capturait la nation de France, il pourrait négocier son passage et surtout une belle rançon (entre autres choses). Seulement, Francis avait du avoir des doutes sur ses intentions car il garda, durant leur duel, une certaine distance, hors de portée du moindre contact physique. Et puis lui-même était tombé l'eau, il ne savait pas comment et l'ignorait toujours, il avait probablement trébuché lorsque Francis l'avait repoussé sur l'une des planches séparant les deux navires, planches posées comme moyens désespéré d'investir la frégate du français pour capturer la nation afin de se sortir d'affaire. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings de rage et de gêne en se souvenant de la scène comme si c'était hier.

_L'eau était glaciale dans cette zone du nord, surtout en cette fin d'hivers, cette eau où dérivait à la pire des saisons de gros morceaux de glace. La peur l'envahit dès qu'il fut submergé, il ne savait pas nager et ses vêtements étaient gorgés d'eau, et l'entrainaient vers le fond. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se noyer, non ce serait pire. _

_La froideur de l'eau l'engourdissait déjà, il fit des mouvements désespérés et remonta légèrement. Erreur car, ayant coulé entre deux bateaux, il ne remonta pas vraiment au même endroit et se cogna la tête contre la coque. La douleur lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, qu'il dut fermer à cause du sel présent dans la mer. Il coulait à nouveau, et ne put retenir un appel mental désespéré. _

_Peut-être y avait-il une créature magique marine dans le coin, peut-être..._

_Il sentit soudain qu'on le saisissait et qu'on le tirait vers la surface, il se laissa faire, trop faible pour bouger ses membres, glacé jusqu'aux os._

_Il creva la surface, inspirant une goulée d'air (froid) avec bonheur, toussant un peu pour chasser l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son sauveur, espérant un membre de son équipage et le remerciement mourut sur ses lèvres._

_«Fr...Frog?_

_- Tu n'es pas raisonnable Arthur, tu aurais du apprendre à nager et tu le sais!_

_- Tch, que toi tu saches ne m'étonne pas grenouille!_

_- C'est comme ce que tu avais dit quand nous étions enfants, je devrais toujours plonger pour te repêcher. Visiblement tu avais raison.»_

_Mort de gêne et de honte, l'autre voulut vertement répliquer mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Il claquait nerveusement des dents, gelé par la température. Francis le fit vite remonter, grâce à une corde, sur son bateau où son équipage avait déjà fait prisonnier celui de l'anglais, déstabilisé par la chute de leur capitaine dans l'océan._

Humilié, ridiculisé...il avait été capturé si vite, si rapidement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement se battre ou se défendre. Maudissant une nouvelle fois Francis, en totale ingratitude, il s'habilla, enfilant ses habits de pirates, parfaitement nettoyé et réparé. D'ailleurs ce point le gênait beaucoup, il aurait préféré le faire lui-même. Il attendit donc un petit peu que le silence soit revenu dans la demeure puis déchira doucement ses draps pour en faire une corde qu'il jeta par la fenêtre afin d'atteindre le sol sans dommage (hors de question de faire une chute). Il se hissa sur le rebord et prit une grande inspiration avant de se laisser doucement descendre, espérant avoir bien attaché le bout, ne voulant pas tomber une nouvelle fois (et salir ses vêtements). Il arriva au sol sans problème et fit quelques pas vers l'écurie avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié ses armes.

_Où a-t-il dit qu'elles étaient déjà? Ha oui dans un coffre en bas dans son bureau...coffre surement fermé à clé, pour des raisons de sécurités vis-à-vis de Matthieu. Je n'ai plus qu'à remonter (en espérant que la 'corde' ne cède pas. Je n'ai plus qu'à descendre les marches lentement, en espérant ne rien faire grincer, même si c'était le cas tout à l'heure. Et tenter d'ouvrir le coffre sans bruit, en prenant en compte le fait que le bureau lui même est peut-être fermé. Et...j'ai aussi oublié la carte de la région, on a galopé assez longtemps pour arriver ici. _

Malgré lui, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers sa capture. Hissé, trempé, sur le pont du navire français, devant un équipage intégralement capturé, il ne put que se rendre lui-même, l'épuisement et la froideur de l'air le faisant trembler comme une feuille. Arrivé au port, ses hommes furent embarqués vers la prison de la ville tandis que Francis le trainait lui vers une voiture tirée par deux chevaux et l'avait jeté à l'intérieur sans douceur. Il avait ordonné quelque chose au cocher et avait tendu une couverture à son rival qui s'en était avidement emparé. Puis le sommeil l'avait envahit et il s'était assoupis jusqu'à l'arrivé ici. En bref, Arthur ne savait absolument pas quelle direction prendre pour se rendre au port le plus proche, en espérant que ça soit celui où était son bateau, car tel n'était peut-être pas le cas. Il lui fallait un port d'une ville où il y avait un endroit pour enfermer les gens. Il ne se voyait pas demander son chemin avec une telle description, surtout dans une telle tenue qui le désignait immédiatement comme un pirate, ce qu'il était soit dit en passant.

Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut quand il se rappela le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Presque deux semaines entières. Pourvu que son équipage soit toujours vivant. Pourvu que...Serrant les poings il se rendit rapidement vers les écuries et y entra lentement, espérant qu'aucune personne ne les gardait. Soit Francis était vraiment confiant, soit il était stupide, soit...quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un grondement le fit sursauter et il se retrouva face à un chien qui devait garder les écuries pendant la nuit. L'animal montrait les dents, l'air féroce et Arthur craignant des aboiements sous peu s'empressa de lui jeter le bout de viande. Et il échappa au pire, à son vif soulagement. Visiblement le gardien n'était pas des plus fiables. D'ailleurs n'y avait-il pas trop de chevaux? Ou n'y avait-il pas juste ceux de France, mais d'autres aussi? Peut-être plutôt cette solution, il y avait des champs dans le coin après tout.

Sortant un des équidés, sans aucun doute un de ceux de son rival, de son box, il le scella et le brida avant de le sortir du bâtiment pour le monter. Il le dirigea ensuite vers la route, ouvrant difficilement la barrière et la refermant derrière lui. Un léger remords le prit et il regarda en arrière, vers la demeure. Puis il secoua la tête. Non il ne s'était pas sentit chez lui, il ne s'était pas sentit presque bien avec ces frenchis et Matthieu était juste une colonie qu'il volerait à Francis un jour, point.

«Et rien de plus!»

Son rival avait plongé pour le repêcher d'accord, s'était occupé de lui certes, l'avait sauvé d'un salaud qui allait sans doute le torturer également mais il avait osé lui laver la bouche avec du savon et cela deux fois, l'avait traité comme...pas comme un adversaire, trop gentiment et ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, il ne savait plus que dire ou que faire. Touché malgré lui par cette gentillesse. Mais il fallait qu'il durcisse son cœur, Francis était son ennemi et il ne pouvait se permettre de...de céder comme ça, pour rien en plus.

«Et je n'éprouve aucun regret! Je veux être libre sur les mers! Et c'est tout! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour être heureux!»

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées négatives, il s'empressa de quitter les lieux au galop, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait. Tant pis, il pouvait retrouver la mer n'importe où, il en était persuadé, et Francis ne devait pas vivre loin d'un port tout de même. Rien ne l'empêcherait de retourner à son bateau et d'écumer les océans à nouveau. Rien. Il pourrait toujours dérobé des armes à des gardes qu'il assommerait, tout simplement.

_Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans son plan, n'est ce pas? _

* * *

Il avait beau être sûr de lui, il se perdit plusieurs fois, la faute à la nuit sans lune et à la totale obscurité (car des nuages cachaient les étoiles en plus). Il ne trouva le port qu'à l'aube. Et n'était même pas certain qu'il s'agissait du bon. Vraiment pas. Il pouvait certes dérober une caravelle mais seul? Et sans chargement, sans équipage, sans réserve, il n'irait guère loin.

A cette pensée, il stoppa, pétrifié sur place. Les réserves. Son chargement, autant de nourriture (et de rhum) que de marchandises volés avaient surement été vidé de sa frégate. Donc comment pourrait-il repartir avec des cales vides? Il grogna et maudit Francis une nouvelle fois, même si tout était de sa faute, à la base, pour être allé mouillé son bateau dans les eaux canadiennes.

«Fuck! Comment je vais faire? Je n'ai plus qu'à libérer mon équipage et voler un navire chargé!»

_Mais comment savoir qu'il était chargé? Il fallait donc dévaliser un entrepôt mais comment faire pour le vider sans alerter les soldats français? _Il se prit la tête entre les mains, quelque peu désespéré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, vraiment pas.

Et vu que le jour commençait à se lever, ce ne serait plus très long avant que Francis ne se rende compte qu'il avait filé et ne se mette à sa recherche.

Il se reprit et dirigea son cheval à travers les rues de la petite ville. Tout était tranquille, après tout c'était l'aurore. Il finit par trouver un bâtiment gardé par de nombreux soldats et s'arrêta, se dissimulant derrière un mur, la bride de son destrier serré dans la main.

_Était-il devant la prison ou était-ce autre chose?_

_Peut-être était-ce l'entrepôt de matières précieuses? _

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait savoir afin d'agir, il lui fallait un plan pour se sortir de tout ça.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit ou de penser à la suite des choses qu'il avait à faire pour se sortir de cette situation et quitter ces terres, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et une poigne d'acier lui tomba sur l'épaule.

«Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve...»

* * *

**A suivre**


	11. Echec au Pirate

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, OC!Soldats Français, Canada/Matthieu

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Echec au Pirate**

* * *

Arthur gémit, la tête pleine de cloches. Que s'était-il passé? Il avait si mal à la tête. Et il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé. Juste d'une voix connue et d'un coup sur le crâne. Mais qui était cette personne? Il connaissait la voix mais ne pouvait pas y associer un visage.

«...Fuck! Je me suis fait avoir!»

Francis avait-il réussit à le rattraper? Non, il l'aurait capturé à nouveau lui-même, il n'aurait pas envoyé un mercenaire. Il tenta de se redresser pour voir que ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient attachés solidement. Il ne pouvait pas se redresser.

«Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Réveillé?»

Le pirate releva aussitôt la tête, reconnaissant cette fois cette voix. Le type qui avait pris plaisir à le fouetter lors de sa première tentative de fuite, sous prétexte qu'il était anglais. «You!

- Je vois que votre mémoire ne vous fait pas défaut captain!» L'ironie dégoulinante de sa voix fit serrer les dents à son prisonnier. «Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous seriez si peu raisonnable. Venir comme ça dans la ville où se trouve le plus de soldats du royaume de France. Ce n'est pas très sérieux pour quelqu'un comme vous.

_- Shup up git_! Et détaches moi _now__!_

- Désolé mais je ne parle pas l'anglais! Il va valoir parler en français si vous voulez que je puisse saisir vos paroles! Sinon je devrais...vous faire comprendre autrement!

_- Never! Certainly not with you anyway__!» _Fou de rage, le britannique ne fit guère attention à la menace. Et il ne voulait pas admettre la légère crainte qui montait en lui. Seul. Prisonnier d'un type louche. Sans doute enfermé dans un quelconque lieu où personne ne l'entendrait ou le trouverait. Merveilleux. Mais pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur sa colère. Cependant, un coup de pied en plein ventre lui coupa le souffle alors qu'il allait cracher une insulte à faire pâlir le terrible barbe-noire.

- Tsss tsss qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

- ….» Reprenant son souffle, Arthur déglutit et cracha «_I will kill you bastard_!»

L'autre ricana. Même s'il n'avait pas compris (ce dont il doutait un peu), il avait du au moins comprendre l'idée générale. «Et bien, qui aurait cru que le terrible captain Kirkland serait un gamin grimé en pirate, avec un langage digne des bas-quartiers?

- Wait...that...i» Un coup en plein visage le projeta contre le mur, lui faisant voir trente-six chandelle et se mordre la langue. Sa mâchoire était désormais douloureuse alors il finit par obtempérer, sentant cette atroce impression d'humiliation qui montait en lui. Dire que, avec Francis il ne parlait français que s'il le voulait, son rival comprenant parfaitement l'anglais de toute façon. Parce qu'il était chez lui il avait fait l'effort de parler sa langue. Mais là, il ressentait ça comme une défaite personnelle, en tant qu'Angleterre, que devoir se plier ainsi à la volonté d'un simple humain (ou colon) «...Si j'étais libre et que j'avais mes armes, tu ne rirais pas autant, espèce de lâche!

- Des paroles, des paroles...je ne te trouve pas si impressionnant gamin.»

Arthur regimba sous l'insulte. Cet homme semblait avoir la trentaine, voir un peu plus peut-être (ou un peu moins qui sait?) mais lui avait plusieurs siècles malgré son apparence aux traits encore adolescents. «Détaches-moi alors wanker! On verra bien!»

L'autre eut un rire sinistre qui lui fit un peu peur quand même. «C'est ça, on vous connait vous les anglois, toujours prêt à faire des coups en traitre! J'crois qu'vous avez besoin d'apprendre le respect vis-à-vis des plus âgés que vous captain ~»

Arthur déglutit, se sentant malgré lui soudainement vulnérable ainsi ligoté. S'il avait été libre, avec ses armes, il n'aurait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment mais là, à la totale merci de ce dingue, il sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

* * *

Quand Francis se réveilla, il s'étonna d'entendre une fenêtre claquer. Bruit provenant de la chambre d'Arthur. Il ouvrit la porte de celle-ci et ne fut pas absolument pas surprise de trouver le lit vide, et une corde de draps coupés pendant à la fenêtre, les rideaux de celle-ci claquant au vent.

«Arthur...tu n'es pas vraiment raisonnable.» murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, un peu désespéré par l'attitude de son rival. Inconscient, lui un anglais au milieu d'une colonie française, il voulait se faire lyncher ou quoi? Pas qu'il risquait de mourir, vu qu'il était un pays, mais quand même. Il soupira, avec un certain amusement, et descendit, sachant qu'il était sans doute un peu tard pour rattraper le pirate. Celui-ci était surement déjà à Québec. Mais la prison était trop bien gardé, ainsi que le port. Il ne pourrait pas sauver son équipage, ou récupérer son navire.

«Et bien...c'était inattendu» Soupira-t-il, sentant tout de même un léger agacement «Et ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part!» Il en voulait un peu à Arthur. Ce petit ingrat réalisait-il la peine qu'il allait faire à Canada, en partant comme ça?

Soudain une petite voix lui parvint, alors qu'une main tirait sur son vêtement «Papa?» Il baissa les yeux vers Matthieu qui l'avait rejoint, l'air soucieux. L'enfant sembla hésiter avant de poser la question. «Où est dad? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre qui est ouverte et vide, et il est pas en bas non plus. Il est partit couper du bois?

- Non...il s'est enfuit pendant la nuit. En se faisant une corde de linge pour descendre le long du mur de la maison. Et il a certainement volé un cheval.

- Ho!» L'enfant sembla choqué puis dit «Mais c'est mal de faire ça!»

- C'est un pirate Mattie! Un pirate pille, vole, s'échappe...c'est un être insaisissable et puissant. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Alors tu vas faire quoi? Le rattraper?» demanda-t-il, un peu triste parce que son dad était partit sans lui dire au revoir. Et puis il avait été méchant en volant son papa! «Il faut qu'il rende ton cheval non?»

Son père haussa les épaules: «Je ne sais pas, il doit sans doute bien se cacher! Mais par contre, je vais devoir aller moi aussi en ville. On va atteler les cheveux à la charrette et on va aller faire des achats non même au port. Ca te dirais? De passer une journée là-bas et de revenir à la nuit?

- Je viens? Je peux vraiment venir?» s'exclama l'enfant, fou de joie. Il serrait sa peluche contre lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait partir en ville avec son père. Il aimait voir les boutiques parfois un peu étranges où entrait son père. Et il pourrait voir la façon dont vivait son nouveau peuple car, puisque ce n'était plus les natifs qui avaient pris de soin avant l'arrivée de France, c'était désormais les colons qui le composait. Cela expliquait d'ailleurs sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds. Même s'il était né comme ça.

Le royaume sourit, et expliqua tendrement: «Bien sûr, sinon je ne dirais pas ''on''. Si tu me promets d'être sage.» Francis s'accroupit et sourit «Et je t'avais promis un cadeau à ton anniversaire, cadeau

que je ne pouvais pas t'acheter avant. On va aller le chercher aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai! Je peux avoir un poulain alors?

- Oui oui, et tu vas le choisir tout seul! Je te donnerais mon avis!

- Je t'écouterais bien, tu connais mieux que moi!» Fit joyeusement l'enfant, heureux à l'idée d'avoir son propre cheval, qu'il pourrait élever lui-même avec des conseils.

Francis se retourna vers les fourneaux et le petit canadien se hissa sur un tabouret, se levant à la hauteur de son père «Je peux t'aider à préparer à manger?

- On ne mange pas beaucoup Mattie! On mangera en ville avec le gouverneur aujourd'hui!

- Oui oui!» Chantonna la colonie, ses petits yeux plissés par la concentration alors qu'il regardait ce que faisait son père, tachant d'apprendre rien qu'avec ses yeux. Un jour il pourrait faire pareil et faire des surprise à France quand celui-ci viendrait.

* * *

L'enfant était heureux, aucun doute, de sortir un peu jusqu'au bord de la mer, dans la petite ville qui se bâtissait toujours. Sans doute n'y allait-il pas seul quand Francis n'était pas présent au Canada. Assis sur la charrette il chantonnait des chansons que son père lui avait apprise. «Alouette, gentille alouette...» Il adorait cette mélodie. Il faisait relativement beau en ce jour et la route pour aller en ville était très calme. On sentait bien que l'hiver était terminé.

Son père rit doucement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant tendresse: «Tu es heureux d'aller en ville Mattie?» demanda-t-il tendrement.

Le petit cessa de chanter pour répondre: «Ho oui! Surtout d'y aller avec toi!

- Et...tu semble aimer cette chanson que je t'ai appris!

- Elle est belle, et drôle!»

La ville apparaissait devant leurs yeux, et l'enfant poussa un cri de joie. Les bâtiments étaient magnifiques car relativement neufs encore. Les bateaux de commerce ou militaires étaient arrimés au port, des gens descendaient des marchandises, ses matériaux et autres. Le navire d'Arthur était un peu sur le côté, avec deux ou trois frégates de corsaires français, fidèles à leur nation et à leur roi au fond. Francis attacha ses bêtes, laissant Matthieu courir sur le quai pour voir les magnifiques bateaux. Il se tourna vers l'enfant et s'exclama: «Matthieu fais attention à ne pas tomber à l'eau mon chéri! Ne t'approches pas du bord!

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas!» s'écria le canadien en revenant vers son père en sautillant. «Alors, on...on y va? On y va? On va acheter mon poulain?

- Pas tout de suite, dans l'après-midi! Avant de rentrer!» promit le royaume en souriant doucement, prenant le petit par la main tout en remerciant le garde qui surveillait ses bêtes.

L'enfant changea alors de sujet: «Tu penses que dad est ici en ce moment?

- Je pense que oui, puisque son bateau est là. Il va donc surement tenter de le récupérer!

- Ce serait drôle qu'on le croise non?

- Oui oui... Il faudrait d'abord qu'il me rende mon cheval, il m'a prit le meilleur.» marmonna Francis, bien décidé à punir son petit lapin pour ses actions de la nuit dernière.

Matthieu hocha la tête. Oui c'était mal de voler, très mal. Il fallait punir les voleurs non? Mais son dad était aussi un pirate et les pirate c'était si impressionnants. Son autre père était très incroyable dans sa tenue de maître des mers. «Ha...Tu veux le capturer encore alors? Tu n'es pas content qu'il soit parti toi aussi?

- Si on le croise, oui je vais le gronder! Ce n'est pas gentil de sa part d'être partit sans nous dire au revoir non?» Il eut un petit rire et continua, doucement: «Bien, on va commencer par acheter...» Il eut une hésitation, cherchant parmi les boutiques présentes autour d'eux «..Par ça! On va acheter des tissus! Je vais te faire de nouveaux habits pour l'été!

- Des vêtements de trappeur!» Fit soudain l'enfant, impulsif pour une fois et sans doute un peu enjoué par la sortie en famille, rien que tout les deux. C'était la première fois depuis que son père était revenu après tout. «

«Tu veux aller chasser?» Demanda Francis, haussant un sourcil amusé, espérant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire des cheveux blancs en pensant que son fils faisait ce genre d'activité quand il n'était pas là.

- Non!» Fit l'enfant, serrant sa peluche contre lui «Pour sauver les castors! Les chasseurs en font des chapeaux! Ce n'est pas bien!

- ….Si tu veux! Du moment que tu ne te blesses pas! Et que tu rentre avant la nuit!

- Promis.»

Matthieu regarda donc tranquillement les tissus, montrant les couleurs qu'il aimait et laissant son père régler ensuite les achats. Il était très fier que son papa fasse lui même les vêtements. Il se souvenait que, depuis que France l'avait trouvé, celui-ci faisait toujours tout lui-même quand il était là: cuisine, vêtements et même certain objet. Ne lui avait-il pas sculpté des jouets dans du bois après tout? De petits animaux, et même une toupie attachée à une corde. Francis était très doué de ses mains, et il disait souvent en riant que c'était l'héritage ''de ton grand-père Rome''. Le grand Empire qui avait dominé la vieille Europe. Au fond de lui, le petit canadien était à la fois fier, gêné et heureux d'être en quelque sorte un descendant, par France, de cette si grande nation. Et il se souvenait d'une question qu'il avait posé un jour à son père.

_«Et monsieur Angleterre dont tu parles tout le temps, il descend de qui?_

_- D'un barbare! Le représentant des nations Germanique: Germania_.»

Et France ajoutait alors que ça expliquait sans doute le côté brutal de l'anglais. Ce côté arrogant qui le poussait aussi à vouloir s'étendre à travers le monde.

A la pensée de son ''autre père'', le petit canadien eut une moue déçue. Il était triste que le pays insulaire soit partit comme ça, sans lui parler et sans rien dire du tout même. Il avait dit qu'il resterait plus longtemps non? Il avait menti alors?

Francis ravi du déroulement de cette matinée avait déjà fait tout les achats non périssables qu'ils pourraient ramener eux-même et demander aux marchands de livrer demain les denrées périssables, donc alimentaires (viande, poisson, ect...). Tout était entassé dans la charrette et il ne restait plus qu'à aller voir l'éleveur de chevaux pour le poulain de son fils. Sauf que celui-ci avait l'air malheureux. Aussitôt le français s'accroupit à sa hauteur. «Matthieu? Pourquoi cette petite mine?

- Tu crois vraiment que monsieur Angleterre est venu dans cette ville?»

Francis grimaça en notant la disparition du ''dad''. L'enfant devait se sentir malheureux, avoir été blessé de la façon dont Arthur était parti.

«Et bien, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir tu sais?»

Le petit cligna des yeux avec étonnement, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce dont parlait son tuteur. Il suivit Francis jusqu'à un grand bâtiment un peu à l'écart du reste des habitations et beaucoup plus gardé que d'autres. Il regarda son père qui parlait avec un garde, celui-ci secoua la tête, et bientôt le royaume revint vers lui.

«Son équipage est toujours en prison! Il n'est pas encore venu les sauver!

- Ha?

- S'il me demandait gentiment aussi, il pourrait partir tellement plus facilement!» soupira le français en croisant les bras, quelque peu fâche contre un pirate absent. L'autre ne sembla pas comprendre cette phrase et serra sa peluche contre lui. Francis sourit de nouveau et continua: «Bon ils ont dit qu'ils m'enverraient chercher s'ils voyaient Arthur Kirkland et au mieux le capturaient!

- C'est gentil de leur part!

- C'est leur travail Mattie!»

Celui-ci, un peu perdu dans les métiers, hocha la tête, incertain et regarda à nouveau l'agitation des rues. Soudain il crut voir quelque chose.

«Papa?

- Oui?

- C'est pas ton cheval là-bas? Ce n'est pas Panache?» Il désignait un étalon bai attaché devant une maison, avec des sacoches attachées à la selle. Une marque en forme de lys était visible sur sa croupe.

«Mais tu as raison! C'est bien lui!

- Panache! Panache!» cria le canadien en courant vers l'animal dont les oreilles pointèrent vers le haut en entendant le seul nom qu'il ait eu durant ses 8 ans de vie. Il poussa un petit hennissement en voyant l'enfant connu.

«Hé gamin! Ce cheval est à moi! Je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure! Et j'ai pas fouillé les sacoches encore mais elles sont à moi puisque l'étalon l'est!

- Cela m'étonnerait soldat! Cet animal m'a été volé ce matin par un capitaine pirate anglais qui était retenu chez moi pour quelque temps!

- ...Monsieur Bonnefoy? S'cusez je savais pas qu'il était à vous, sinon je l'aurais pas acheté hein, j'suis pas un voleur! Mais c'lui qui me l'a vendu m'a demandé beaucoup et avait un sale tête, j'avais pas envie de m'le mettre à dos alors...» Il reçu une bourse dans ses main puis Francis lui jeta un coup œil autoritaire.

«Si cela ne suffit pas, je peux vous faire envoyer écumer la mer des caraïbes! Il y a beaucoup de pirates ces derniers temps vous savez?

- Non, non ce n'est pas la peine. Cette bourse me suffit! J'aurais pas du acheter un cheval marqué avec ça, et avec des sacoches pleines! J'ai rien touché hein! S'il manque quelque chose, c'est le type d'avant qui vous l'a pris.

- C'est ça! Merci!»

Le soldat tenta de partir mais Francis le retint fermement. Il avait autre chose à lui demander dont une chose essentielle. «Une dernier chose: qui vous a vendu mon cheval?

- Un...autre soldat. Français.

- A quoi ressemblait-il?

- Une sale tête si vous voulez mon avis! Barbe mal taillée, cicatrice sur la joue, cheveux noirs et yeux noirs aussi!

- A-t-il dit quelque chose?

- Il a dit qu'il me vendait ce cheval parce que...celui à qui il l'avait pris était un type bizarre, un ennemi du royaume. Ha oui et aussi il avait un accent espagnol je crois...un peu bizarre si vous voulez mon avis.

- Et...vous savez le nom de ce soldat? Ou son lieu de vie actuelle?

- Non...désolé, je l'ai déjà vu mais il inspire pas trop confiance, alors je me suis jamais approché. Là c'est lui qui est venu parce qu'il savait que mon cheval était mort l'autre jour, et il m'a vendu celui-ci. J'suis désolé monsieur, je voulais pas vous voler hein! Je savais pas!»

Francis lâcha le soldat en lui ordonnant de rester à la caserne jusqu'à ce qu'il y vienne lui-même. Celui-ci préféra obéir, sentant que le type avait fait quelque chose de grave.

Canada, qui était resté silencieux pendant l'échange dit «Il est arrivé quelque chose à dad si Panache est là tout seul?

- ...Mattie, je vais te reconduire au port et tu attendra que je revienne près de Panache et de la charrette d'accord? Les soldats présents veilleront sur toi, tu ne risquera rien!

- Mais alors?

- Oui, il lui est sans doute arrivé quelque chose et si c'est bien ce que je pense, il risque d'être blessé.

- D'accord, je serais sage en t'attendant!» Fit courageusement le petit, retenant ses larmes d'inquiétude.

Une fois Canada assis dans la charrette au milieu des achats à ramener et le cheval anciennement volé attaché à l'arrière de celle-ci, Francis s'élança en ville, bien décidé à rapidement retrouvé ce renégat qui ne savait apparemment pas obéir aux ordres. Et qui avait sans aucun doute osé toucher à Arthur.

* * *

** A suivre**


	12. Hors de question

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, OC!Soldats Français, Canada/Matthieu

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

Chapitre 12: «HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE CA WANKER!» (Arthur)

* * *

Francis marchait dans les rues, pensif, cherchant les possibilités de lieux où pouvait se trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Le problème était qu'il pouvait ne plus être en ville, même si en théorie cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il avait vendu le cheval. Il ne pouvait donc pas être bien loin. S'il était sur ses propres terres, Francis aurait pu chercher la présence d'un semblable, d'une autre nation mais ce territoire n'était pas à lui, et Matthieu était encore trop jeune pour comprendre le fonctionnement de ce système de reconnaissance. Il décida donc de récapituler le peu qu'il savait, et qu'il avait glané sur cet homme, après avoir interrogé quelques autres soldats de la garnison.

«Réfléchissons, il est soldat et vit en temps normal à la caserne militaire! Il a décidé de rester ici et de devenir colon une fois marié. Ce jour n'étant pas encore arrivé, il n'a pas été encore libéré de ses obligations et ne doit donc pas être loin de la ville, devant revenir à la nuit sous peine d'être considéré comme un déserteur, ne faisant pas partit des patrouilles nocturnes.»

Il s'immobilisa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pensif. Le plus gros problème était donc de trouver le lieu où il pouvait être.

«Une maison abandonné? Un bateau au port?»

Non...il fallait oser demander à des colons, des marchands ou même des soldats qui passaient dans les rues s'ils avaient vu un militaire trainant une personne habillée comme un pirate.

«Et bien allons-y...»

* * *

Arthur gémit de douleur, sa jambe devait être blessée, et il ne serait pas surpris si un de ses os était brisé aussi. En tout cas il ne pouvait pas la bouger. Son bras était blessé également, sa peau était couverte de bleue, et il avait un goût de sang dans la bouche.

«...Si j'étais libre, tu serais déjà mort!

- Tu te répète...et tu ne me fais pas peur...»

Un coup de pied en plein ventre fit taire les malédictions du pirate, qui cracha un filet rougeâtre, le souffle coupé sur le coup. Arthur tenta de faire céder les liens qui le retenait mais ils étaient si serrés qu'il sentait à peine ses chevilles et ses poignets. Ravalant un juron il tenta de les faire céder encore une fois mais n'y parvint pas.

Une main l'attrapa par les cheveux et le redressa en position assise tandis que son geôlier le forçait à le regarder «Tu sais que tu es bien mignon?» La seconde main s'approcha lentement, trop près au goût du captif qui décida de réagir. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, pas plus longtemps, il allait se débattre autant qu'il le pouvait, il allait fuir, il pouvait le faire, il était un pays avec des pouvoirs magiques, pas un faibles humain.

La nation insulaire se débattit donc comme un beau diable et réussit à se jeter brusquement en arrière, heurtant le mur de son dos et de sa tête, et se sonnant pour le compte, mais frappant violemment le menton de l'homme de ses pieds. Celui-ci fut projeté en arrière, en plein dans des tonneaux vides, dans un fracas incroyable. Il sembla assommer sur le coup, un répit dont il fallait profiter rapidement.

Roulant sur le ventre et se redressa sur les genoux, Arthur sentit quelque chose de chaud qui coulait le long de sa tempe. La douleur de sa jambe blessée se réveilla sous ce geste et il gémit, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, bien décidé à ne montrer aucune faiblesse.

_Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir, pas dans cet état-là._

_Si seulement quelqu'un avait entendu le vacarme. _

Mais il ne voulait dépendre de personne et continua de se dire qu'il pouvait s'enfuir tout seul, sans l'aide de quiconque. C'était des chaînes qui maintenaient ses poignets mais ses chevilles étaient retenues par des cordes.

_Il fallait juste qu'elles se relâchent, juste un peu..._

Soudain elles semblèrent craquer et se rompre, sans qu'il n'ai rien fait. Sans doute ses amis magiques qui lui étaient venus en aide. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les chaînes mais avaient libéré ses jambes, c'était déjà ça.

Il réussit à se mettre debout, grimaçant de douleur, il boitilla pour ne pas crier sous la douleur, manquant de tomber et risquant de s'écrouler quand sa jambe blessée était celle qui supportait son poids. Mais une main à la poigne d'acier se referma sur sa nuque, l'immobilisant.

«Je peux savoir où tu vas maintenant?

- ….»

_Fuck, il ne l'avait pas mit hors combat avec son coup de pied. Il aurait du frapper plus fort, lui faire encore plus mal, lui briser la mâchoire...mais attaché comme il l'était, ça n'avait pas été évident de mettre l'autre au tapis._

Il lutta, autant qu'il le pouvait mais était dans une situation de faiblesse insupportable. Il était si humilié. Alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de se dégager, la porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, deux réactions se mêlèrent en lui d'un seul coup.

_C'est pas trop tôt! Tu en as mis du temps incapable!_

_Ha non! C'est beaucoup trop humiliant, je vais en entendre parler pendant des mois maintenant. _

«Monsieur Bonnefoy?

- Je croyais avoir donné des ordres précis concernant les anglais venant sur le territoire!

- Mais monsieur, il faut bien arrêter les pirates!

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas emmené à la prison, rejoindre son équipage?

- ...»

Arthur sentit que le silence était de mauvaise augures et fit une nouvelle tentative de se libérer, une nouvelle fois sans succès. Il grogna une malédiction, et vit ses amis magiques qui semblaient soudainement plus briller que coutume, préparant sans doute quelque chose.

Le seul humain finit pourtant par s'énerver: «Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là?

- D'abord vous ne pouviez pas être loin de la ville puisque vous vivez à la caserne et surtout vous n'avez été guère discret pour l'amener ici.

- ….Et vous allez le libérer?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas,mais c'est un personnage important! Donc effectivement, il sera ramené dans son pays par la prochaine frégate!»

Le pirate fut soudain projeté par terre, alors que son tortionnaire se jetait sur le français qui esquiva sans trop de soucies, sur le qui-vive depuis son arrivée. Francis tira alors son arme, dont la lame brilla dans l'obscurité. Le soldat sortit la sienne et un duel un peu à l'étroit commença. Finalement Mint Flying Bunny bondit au visage de l'humain, le frappant de ses petites pattes avant. Même si celui-ci ne vit pas la créature magique, il sentit les coups sur son visage et fut déconcentré quelques secondes.

_Ce qui, dans un duel, est souvent fatal. _

_Les deux nations furent presque surprise de voir leur ''ennemi'' battu si vite, comme s'ils avaient oublié pendant un instant qu'il était humain._

* * *

Francis crocheta les fers autours des poignets et le soutint jusqu'à l'appuyer contre le mur, sortant un mouchoir blanc pour essuyer le sang sur le visage de son rival: «Décidément Arthur, il faut toujours que tu te mette dans des situations impossibles!

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé _you git_! J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir seul!

- Je sais, tu es content de me voir!

- …..

- Cependant il risque d'y avoir un petit problème maintenant, surtout si tu ne peux pas marcher.

- Quel problème?

- Je vais devoir te porter. Et porter un pirate blessé dans ses bras au milieu de la ville...oui ça risque de ne pas passer inaperçu. Il faut rester relativement discret. Il ne faut pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous. Les habitants du coin n'aiment pas trop les pirates en plus.

- Je n'ai qu'à me changer. Et ils n'en sauront rien!  
- Avec quels vêtements?» Répliqua le français d'un ait narquois, et à ce moment-là l'autre nation eut clairement une sueur froide, sentant que quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il fut sur le point de jouer la bravade et de lui ordonner, en invité tyrannique, de lui acheter des vêtements de rechange.

_Mais le sourire diabolique de l'autre blond ne la rassura pas._

Francis sortit, sous les yeux de l'anglais, une robe délicate magnifiquement ornée. «Tu vas te faire passer pour ma femme. Ma tendre et douce, ma si délicate épouse que j'ai emmené chez le guérisseur iroquois et que je porte ensuite dans mes bras jusqu'à notre charrette où notre fils nous attendais avant de revenir à la maison.

- ….épouse malade par exemple? Personne ne le croira! Je suis blessé de partout idiot!

- Le changement de vêtement est là pour ça! J'ai pris la plus belle robe du tailleur! Tu sera une perle là dedans, tout les hommes de la ville vont être jaloux ~

-….HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE CA WANKER!»  
Seul un sourire sadique et moqueur lui répondit. Le français avança sur lui lentement, le tissu vestimentaire dans les mains.

_Et, seul et coincé, blessé et incapable de se défendre à cet instant, entendant les rires de ses amis magiques, Arthur comprit qu'il était fichu, humilié et que, surtout il n'avait rien à dire. _

* * *

«Donc...Joue l'épouse fragile que son adorable mari porte jusqu'à leur moyen de transport!» répéta encore une fois Francis en ayant l'air de profiter nettement de la situation. Le pirate lui semblait beaucoup moins ravi et les bras fort qui l'entouraient et le soutenaient n'y étaient pour rien dans son trouble, il avait surtout honte.

L'anglais, au comble de l'humiliation, n'osa rien dire du tout: « ….» Il se sentait humilié comme jamais et avait envie d'hurler sa colère. Ce n'était pas juste de subir tout ça en si peu de temps, il avait mis en colère une fée et elle lui avait fait porté la poisse ou quoi?

Francis, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, profitant sans nulle doute de la situation, resserra sa prise autour de son rival adoré: «Allez, ne soit pas timide _ma chérie_! Tu ne peux plus marcher, je te porte en galant mari que je suis!»

L'anglais, pensant qu'il ne pouvait pas plus détester quelqu'un à cet instant, pensant en toute mauvaise foi qu'il haïssait être dans les bras du français marmonna contre son épaules quelques mots tout simple:«Hate you!» C'était plus pour la forme qu'autre chose mais il s'était senti obligé de les dire pour rester un minimum crédible.

Un petit rire fut sa première réponse, suivit de deux mots: «Je sais...» Et rien de plus. La situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Le pirate détestait sa situation, détestait cet endroit, ses habitants et les habits féminin qu'il portait. Il avait une robe sur lui bon sang! UNE ROBE! Et autant il admettait qu'elle était relativement belle, chère, délicatement ornée et tout ça... autant il n'aimait pas la porter! Il n'était pas une frêle épouse non plus! Fallait pas exagérer et Francis franchissait allégrement les limites de sa patience.

Il devait quand même savoir une chose, avant de chercher une punition appropriée pour son rival, un (très petit) minimum de reconnaissance l'y obligeant: «...Tu lui as règle son compte j'espère?

- Mais oui, mais oui ma douce, ne t'en fais pas ~

- Y a personne près de nous, personne ne peut nous entendre...tu n'es pas forcé de jouer ton rôle jusqu'au bout!

- Et si j'ai envie? Pour jouer correctement le rôle jusqu'au bout! Et garde une voix plus féminine ma chérie, on ne sait jamais ~» Et il agrémenta ses mots d'un sourire tendre et charmeur.

« ….» Arthur eut soudain un sourire mauvais et chuchota à l'oreille de Francis quelques mots menaçant et conclut «Imagine ce que je pourrais te faire après t'avoir capturé sur les mers? Un séjour entre les mains du terrible pirate que je suis capable d'être, totalement à ma merci, quand dis-tu? Avec toutes les choses que cela implique. Tu peux concevoir ce qui t'arrivera?

- Cela m'a l'air vraiment excitant!

- Ne te moque pas de moi ou ma vengeance te sera infligée au centuple! Je te ferrais récurer le pont cinq fois de suite, détresser les cordages pour les redresser aussitôt! Laver et recoudre les voiles...

- Du ménage quoi, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je le ferais pour toi! Je vais d'ailleurs renettoyer et recoudre encore une fois ton manteau et ton tricorne.

Fronçant méchamment ses épais sourcils, le pirate décida d'attaquer sur un autre point, crachant des mots plus durs«….Je te laisserais en pâture à mes hommes!» Sauf que l'idée ne lui plaisant pas, il grinça un peu des dents en affirmant ça. Rien qu'à y penser, il pensa qu'il tuerait le premier qui poserait un doigt sur lui. _Mince, il ne serait jamais crédible!_

Évidement, cela fit ricaner Francis: «Menteur! Je te connais très bien!

- Et qui te dit que je mens hein?» répliqua l'autre pays en sentant sa frustration croître. Il aurait le dernier mot, il l'aurait.

Francis stoppa et lui sourit, trop malicieusement pour être tout à fait honnête «Tu es trop possessif et jaloux pour les laisser me toucher!

- ….»

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai, complétement vrai. Et cela frustra encore plus le démoniaque pirate qui prit la très mature décision de bouder, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de son rival. Et il en profita pour ruminer et planifier sa délicieuse future vengeance. La durée, ce qu'elle contiendrait, ce qui lui ferait...il le ferait ramper à ses pieds, le supplier...

_Wait...Wait..._

_Tu vas voir, dès qu'on sera seul, tu vas souffrir!_

* * *

Matthieu s'ennuyait, s'assit sur le moyen de transport qui les avaient amené ici, son père et lui. Il ferait bientôt nuit et il commençait à s'inquiéter. A ceux qui demandait pourquoi il était tout seul, il répondait que ''_maman ne s'était pas sentie bien et que papa l'avait emmené chez le guérisseur pendant que lui gardait la charrette et les bêtes comme un grand garçon!_'' mais sinon il avait d'abord passé le temps à chanter ''Alouette'' mais il l'avait entièrement plumé à trois reprise et n'avait pas envie de chanter une quatrième fois. Il avait donc regardé le passage des gens mais à cette heure, plus personne ne passait ou presque.

Soudain il vit son père qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras, quelque chose avec une robe. Et ce quelqu'un ressemblait à monsieur Kirkland.

«...»

Voyant que des passants et certains gardes semblaient suspects, il bondit de la planche où il était assit et cria. «PAPA! MAMAN!»

Arthur frôla la crise cardiaque et enfoui encore plus son visage contre le vêtement, sentant ses joues qui viraient au rouge vif. «Bloody hell! Tu me le paieras Francis!

- Oui oui! Mais Mattie ne fait que faire une diversion, il est intelligent mon petit, il a vite compris ce qu'il devait dire pour qu'on puisse partir sans être suspect!

- ….Repose-moi par terre ou je t'étrangle!

- Voyons ma douce, poser la cheville par terre dans un moment pareil ne serait pas bon pour toi!

- ….»

_C'est sûr et définitif, je vais lui faire payer au centuple en le capturant la prochaine fois que je le croiserais en mer!_

_J'ai vais planifier TOUTE sa captivité jour après jour sous peu!_

* * *

_A suivre_


	13. Réfléxions

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Canada/Matthieu

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

_**Chapitre 13: Réfléxions**_

* * *

Matthieu regardait l'anglais qui boudait maturement devant la cheminée, ses blessures bandées et enveloppé dans une chaude couverture. Le pirate grommelait des mots que personne ne comprenait. Sans doute éprouvait-il le besoin de râler, pour changer.

Des odeurs savoureuses venaient de la cuisine, et sinon la maison était silencieuse. Le petit canadien posa ses jouets en bois par terre, imaginant des histoires dans sa tête, jeu qu'il pratiquait souvent quand il était seul, quand son papa n'était pas là. Il savait aussi déjà lire, autre occupation de son temps quand il était seul. Allongé à plat ventre sur le tapis, il jouait silencieusement, se coupant du reste, ignorant le marin à quelques pas qui avait cessé de se plaindre.

Arthur comprit finalement que sa tentative avait échoué et que la prochaine ne serait pas pour tout de suite, autant à cause de ses blessures que à cause de la méfiance qu'allait ressentir le français vis-à-vis de lui désormais.

_Pourquoi était-il si idiot, si maladroit?_

_Avait-il vraiment si peu de chance que ça? _

Les terres de cette fichue grenouilles, même ses colonies, étaient-elle frappées d'une malédiction contre tous les anglais, leur infligeant le sceaux des malchanceux?

Prenant conscience de la stupidité de ses paroles, il les chassa. C'était ridicule. D'abord parce qu'on ne faisait pas ça sur une terre ''nouvelle'' et de plus Francis n'avait plus ses pouvoirs celtiques, et puis un sort comme ça était de très haut niveau.

Secouant la tête, il porta son attention sur la petite colonie, qui s'amusait tout seul, sagement. Il avait le souvenir de ses frères jeunes, ils étaient bruyants, agités, ils criaient, se battaient (lui tapaient dessus) et épuisaient leur mère, enfin ça il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il en était sûr et certain. C'était évident! Ils étaient tellement insupportable. D'ailleurs...maintenant qu'il y pensait, à propos de colonie...Antonio avait parlé, vaguement, d'un enfant qu'il avait vu dans les terres au sud, mais il n'était pas parvenu à l'attraper, de même pour ce crétin de Hollande...il y avait donc une jeune nation au sud? Ou c'était Matthieu en réalité? Après tout la frontière était juste ''fictive'', peut-être que pour la colonie, la limite de chez lui était plus bas, qui sait? Après tout Espagne avait parlé d'un enfant BLOND aux yeux bleus...ça correspondait à Canada. Il soupira, il avait failli se faire une fausse joie. Quel idiot il était. C'était évident cette conclusion, tellement prévisible!

«Monsieur?»

Apparemment Matthieu avait fini par abandonner le ''papa'', tant mieux. En même temps, il se sentait légèrement déçu. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il avait envie d'aller se terrer dans sa chambre pour y réfléchir mais avait encore un peu mal, et n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

«Quoi?» cracha-t-il soudain, énervé de ce regard violet qui le fixait depuis un moment.

Canada avait toujours son ours dans une main et un jouet de bois dans l'autre. L'enfant le regardait avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. «Tu es bête!» Dit-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

Arthur s'étrangla._ De quoi?_ Il s'auto-ordonna le calme, le petit ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, il avait été élevé par France après tout. Il grogna et regarda avec une fausse colère la jeune colonie, avant de siffler d'un ton plein d'orgueil: «Sache que je suis un pays bien plus puissant que ton père!

- Alors pourquoi tu peux pas t'enfuir?» Demanda innocemment le petit blond, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait le vexer.

Virant au rouge, l'anglais ne sut que répondre, violemment frustré. Il s'apprêtait à hurler un bon coup, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter d'endurer ça.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le français l'appela depuis les cuisines. Arthur plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il voulait de l'aide ou quelque chose du genre. Il arriva dans la pièce et ferma la lourde porte de bois sur un signe de son rival. Décidant de ne pas laisser l'autre avoir le premier mot, il se lança, d'un ton agressif. «Si tu veux me faire la morale, tu peux aller te faire...

- Non ce n'est pas ça! Tu sais Arthur, je suis allé en ville aujourd'hui, pas spécialement parce que tu t'étais enfuis, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas aller loin et que tu reviendrais probablement dépité avant la fin de la journée. J'admets, j'avais tord, je n'avais pas prévu ce type.

- Tu me traites de faible?

- Non...je disais juste qu'il y avait plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il fallait bien faire quelques achats, et des vêtements également car Mattie a un peu grandi depuis la dernière fois. La seconde était d'acheter quelque chose à Matthieu, que je lui avais promis depuis longtemps, sauf qu'avec ce que tu as provoqué, ce sera remis à plus tard!»

Devant ce reproche implicite, le pirate serra les dents, conscient qu'il avait du un peu gâcher la journée du petit mais il n'était toutefois pas prêt à faire des excuses. «Et la troisième raison?

- Ton bateau a subit des dégâts durant l'abordage. J'ai ordonné qu'on le répare. Et ta cargaison de denrée était en partie abimée (je n'ose imaginer ce que tu manges!). Bien entendu, parmi les trésors que tu as volés à Antonio ou sur mes propres navires, j'ai prélevé (récupéré) un petit acompte pour mes services! Parce que tu n'aurais pas accepté de payer toi-même ces petites réparations.

- ESPECE DE...

- Ton navire est a présent totalement prêt à reprendre le large, et d'ici deux jours de nouvelles réserves alimentaires y seront chargé, avec quelques fourrures comme cadeau en plus. C'est Matthieu qui a insisté pour ça, donc tu seras gentil d'en garder pour toi afin te faire des vêtements.

- ….» Arthur avait la bouche grande ouverte, ayant l'air d'avoir prit un grand coup sur le crâne, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait la désagréable impression que le français se fichait ouvertement de lui, cherchait à l'humilier.

Francis lui fit un immense sourire, très charmeur: «Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son rival favori?

- JE TE HAIS!» il aurait bien continuer de l'abreuver d'injures diverses et variées mais une cuillère s'enfonça dans sa bouche, lui coupant la parole. Il déglutit et avala le mélange.

«Comment trouve-tu ceci? Je viens de mettre la recette au point!» Francis retira la cuillère vide et attendit la réaction. Il sourit un sourire ravi en voyant l'autre qui avalait, l'air agacé.

L'anglais semblait en transe, pendant quelques instants, puis cracha comme si ça lui coutait «Tu es pénible, comment tu fais pour faire des plats pareils?» Il était apparemment frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux que ça. Le pirate se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine et cracha, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau «Et mon équipage? Espèce de bâtard, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire exactement?

- Il sera libéré, en échange d'une partie de l'or de ta cargaison (ce sera ton choix) mais sache que cinq d'entre eux resteront captif. Un d'eux en particulier était français et a commit un grave crime qu'il doit payer. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, le quart de ton or contre tout ton équipage, moins cinq hommes et toutes vos armes. Aucun navire pour vous escorter jusqu'au large contre la promesse de ne pas s'en prendre aux villes de la colonie ou aux navires français arrivant dans les eaux de Terre-Neuve.

- …..

- C'est honnête il me semble! Je ne demande pourtant pas grand chose, je pourrais même faire pire que ça, n'est-ce pas?»

Arthur ruminait. _Libéré sans condition, bateau réparé, il perdait un quart de son or mais récupérer presque tout son équipage, sauf les cinq qui avaient fait les plus graves crimes...il avait même des réserves de nourriture neuves et des fourrures_. Ce n'était pas mal, c'était raisonnable mais il n'avait pas envie de lâcher comme ça, il n'était pas aussi doué que Lars ou Espagne en affaire mais il était capable de se débrouiller. Tiens rien que pour l'ennuyer, il allait demander encore plus.

L'autre blond attendit quelques instants, puis reprit: «….Alors?

- Je veux aussi le truc que ton fils semble adorer! Pas beaucoup mais assez pour moi et pour mes frères (comme ça il ne pleurnicheront pas sous prétexte que je ne ramène rien pour eux).

- Le sirop d'érable?

- Oui! Et du rhum! Plusieurs bouteilles, et des grosses, peut-être même des tonnelets.

- Dis donc, tu es dur en affaire pour un prisonnier que je pourrais rendre à ta famille royale contre une jolie rançon! Ou pire peut-être...

- Francis, je sais que tu ne feras pas ça, tu n'es pas comme ça!»

Le français soupira, l'air faussement vaincu «Tu as raison!» Et ignora le froncement de sourcils de l'autre, qui venait de croiser les bras. Il s'amusait follement.

Plissant ses yeux émeraude, le plus jeune relança la discussion:«Ca veut dire que depuis le début, tu te fiche de moi?

- C'est toi pose des problèmes en tentant de fuir, inutilement, puisque seul tu n'irais pas très loin en fait. Et tu as fait de la peine à Matthieu!»

L'anglais se mordilla la lèvre, se sentant légèrement coupable pendant quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de lancer, froidement «Peu importe, ce n'est pas ma colonie!» Sur cette ultime remarque pleine de mauvaise foi, le britannique partit, dignement, vers le grand salon, comme un prince outragé.

Francis leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude et préféra ne rien dire de plus, quelque peu blasé par ce dédain auquel il était soudain confronté. Il retourna donc à la préparation de ses plats.

Arthur fulminait, mais n'osait pas piquer une crise de rage. Dire que l'autre se fichait de lui depuis le début. Ca allait se payer, doublement, au centuple même. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en songeant à son rival enchaîné et à sa merci, songeant à tout ce qu'il allait lui faire.

_Je le forcerais à me supplier en anglais._

_Je vais lui faire subir les pires derniers outrages qu'il ait jamais eu._

_Je vais le faire hur_...

Se rendant compte d'où ses pensées perverses le menait, il préféra s'arrêter ici, ne voulant pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de l'autre, si celui-ci trouvait un regard étrange sur son visage. Il était fort pour lire en lui ce fichu rival. Il fallait corriger ça, se rendre encore plus mystérieux. Il allait faire ça, son plan, dès cette nuit. Bien entendu il ne le réaliserait pas immédiatement, il laisserait s'écouler un peu de temps, histoire d'endormir la méfiance du français et, au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins...il l'aborderait, le capturerait et le garderait ligoté dans sa cabine pendant un lonnnggg moment, le triple du temps où lui-même avait été pris. Il retint à temps le ricanement qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et se rassit dans le canapé. Ses images mentales de domination le firent sourire d'un air presque effrayant.

Le petit Canada cessa à nouveau ses jeux et lui demanda, très gentiment: «Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Papa a dit quelque chose de drôle?

- Tu comprendra quand tu seras grand!» s'empressa de répondre Arthur, cessant net son rictus pervers. Un peu gêné, il saisit un livre qui trainait près du fauteuil où il s'était à nouveau laissé tomber, et l'ouvrit, bien décidé à voir ce qu'il contenait.

Tout était évidement écrit à la main et illustré également. Il connaissait bien le style de Francis et pendant quelques instants, tourna les pages décoratives, admirant la délicatesse des traits avant de se figer. Il revint en arrière et regarda à nouveau les enluminures. Une licorne, un dragon, un bateau pirate...un doute le saisit et il lut quelques lignes avant de changer de couleur. ''Albion'' et ''Gallia''. Sa première impulsion fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler et aller ensuite faire une scène à son géô...hôte. Sa seconde fut d'être plus attentif et presque flatté de voir que Francis l'avait choisi comme un des deux protagonistes de cette histoire sans doute écrite pour Canada. La troisième fut celle de sourire bêtement, ravi de cette même idée. Puis il rougit, comprenant ce que l'histoire impliquait, non sous-entendait, même si rien n'était dit clairement.

…_.Albion et Gallia..._

_Fuck, pas étonnant que Matthew ait voulu m'appeler maman! Il a tout de suite comprit, dès qu'il m'a vu que l'histoire parlait de son père et de moi!_

Il se promit d'avoir une explication entre quatre z'yeux dès ce soir avec le français, après tout il repartait après-demain, il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps.

**A suivre**


	14. Fin de Séjour?

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Canada/Matthieu

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

_**Chapitre 14: Fin de Séjour?**_

* * *

_Fichu Francis, pas moyen de le croiser de la soirée. Où était-il passé?_

Le repas était prêt et posé sur la table, semblant les attendre et cela ne perturbait pas Matthieu outre mesure. Son papa avait sans doute du partir en ville de tout urgence, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout.

Arthur marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct, se sentant soudainement indésirable. Franchement, Francis agissait comme si tel était le cas, se disait-il en tout mauvaise fois.

Canada attrapa sa veste, levant ses grands yeux violets sur lui. Un silence s'installa avant que le petit ne dise «Tu t'es fâché avec papa?

Moi? Pas du tout!» Il faisait preuve de flagrante mauvaise fois, n'ayant pas arrêté d'agir comme un enfant gâté depuis le début de son enfermement. Francis l'avait traité comme un enfant d'accord mais il avait agit tout aussi bêtement. «Nous sommes ennemis Canada! Il y a eu beaucoup de bataille entre nous et cela ne se résoudra pas si facilement.»

Sauf qu'un enfant ne se laisse pas démonter si facilement «Alors pourquoi tu a dormi avec lui, comme si vous étiez...

- NOUS NE SOMMES PAS!» glapit l'anglais, mort de honte et de gêne, ses joues devenant progressivement écarlates tandis qu'il bafouillait des justifications désespéré. Pourquoi l'enfant se faisait-il des idées pareilles de tout façon? Etait-il inconscient de la tension entre son père et lui ou quoi? S'il voulait une famille, qu'il réclame le prussien. Même si cette pensée agaçait fortement le britannique, lui déplaisait plus que fortement même. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça soit le cas.

«Tu sais où est ton père?

….Parfois, les soldats lui demandent de venir, si y a un problème!

Un problème?»

Matthieu se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et serra sa peluche contre lui. Immédiatement Arthur leva un sourcil surpris, et fut inquiet de cette réaction. «Papa...a de bonnes relations avec beaucoup de tribus, c'est des tribus que je connais bien, avec qui je vivais avant que papa me trouve!» Il parlait lentement, les yeux baissés au sol. «Et comme ils m'aiment bien, ils ont eu pleiiiinnn d'accords avec les français! Pour le commerce surtout! Vu que papa et les colons veulent des fourrures!»

La mâchoire d'Arthur se décrocha légèrement. Ce gosse parlait de la situation entre son peuple ''d'avant'', les indiens et de celui de ''maintenant'', les colons, mais comme s'ils formaient toujours un tout. Pourtant, de son point de vue, une colonie a pour peuple les colons, pas les indigènes. Surtout que l'enfant avait tout d'un européen physiquement.

«Mais il y a des..» il chercha les mots, et en retint un à temps, avant qu'il ne franchisse ses lèvres, sentant qu'il blesserait le petit «Sau...tribus qui...se montrent...agressives?

Oui! Et elles attaquent et tuent les colons! Beaucoup de familles dans les bois en ont été victimes, de ces attaques. Évidement ce ne sont pas toutes le tribus, mais certaines.» Il serra un peu plus sa peluche contre lui «papa ne veut pas que j'aille leur parler, il a peur qu'ils m'enlèvent! Et il a raison, ils ont toujours essayé avant!»

Arthur, surpris de voir que l'enfant parlait déjà aussi bien réfléchit quelques instants et lança, dans un sourire quelque peu hésitant «Il est allé tenter de...discuter?

- Non, les repousser, parce qu'ils ont été loin cette fois!

- Il te l'a dit?»

Matthieu leva un regard, un regard de nation, sans-âge, sur lui «Il n'a pas besoin de le faire pour ce genre de choses. Je l'ai senti! C'est moi qui lui ait dit!»

Arthur comprit, l'enfant avait peur pour son père adoptif et pour les tribus pacifiques, craignant à la fois les attaques mais aussi une éventuelles vengeances mal dirigée des colons. «N'ai pas peur, ton papa sait se battre!

- Je sais!» S'exclama la colonie «Juste...tout était si paisible en Nouvelle-France, jusqu'ici! Pourquoi ils ont tout gâché, les colons ont rien fait de spécial! Les français ont toujours essayé de s'arranger, de commercer avec les indiens! Pourquoi eux ont choisis de se battre, pourquoi maintenant?»

Arthur toussota, mal à l'aise, conscient que lui ne se donnerait probablement pas autant de mal à la place du français, prenant les terres par la forces et matant tout opposition de manière violente. «Je suis certain qu'il y a un raison et que les colons, Francis et les soldats, vont arrangés cela! Ils sont là pour ça!»

Il se pencha et attrapa l'enfant, le posant sur ses genoux. «Allez, pensons à autre chose!» il réfléchit à comment distraire le petit de ses préoccupation de colonies et eut soudain une idée «Veux-tu que je te raconte comment Francis et moi nous nous sommes rencontré?»

Matthieu leva ses grands yeux violets sur lui, sembla réfléchir, comme cherchant un piège puis acquiesça. Il aimait les histoires et cela ne le dérangeait pas d'en écouter une maintenant. Arthur oublierait peut-être de l'envoyer au lit à l'heure habituelle et il pourrait veiller jusqu'à ce que son papa revienne! Et puis il en saurait plus sur ce dernier et aussi sur Angleterre.

«Oui!»

* * *

_Il avait froid._

_Il avait faim._

_Alors qu'il arrangeait ses vêtements rapiécés autour de lui, il tentait de ne pas pleurer, se recroquevillant au sol, enveloppé dans sa petite cape. _

_De sa main gauche, il essaya d'essuyer une trainée de sang sur son front._

_Il avait fait l'erreur d'approcher du campement d'Écosse. _

_Ca sentait bon près du feu, et il y faisait chaud._

_Il n'avait rien eu._

_Rien qu'une pierre lancée qui avait heurté son front. Rien d'autre que des injures, avant que son aîné n'engloutisse sa viande rôtie devant les yeux verts plein de larmes du plus jeune._

_Les menaces de malédictions, de lâcher de terribles bêtes de cauchemar sur lui le convainquit de s'éloigner. _

_Il n'avait pas trouvé Irlande mais celui-ci ne l'aurait surement pas mieux accueilli, lui en voulant pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison._

_Quand à Pays de Galles, sa demeure était bien fermée et la créature magique qui veillait sur les lieux lui avait sèchement dit de partir, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue et que son frère ne serait pas heureux de le voir ici._

_Ses frères savaient se débrouiller seuls._

_Ils savaient se trouver de la nourriture et cuisiner._

_Ils avaient tous un feu bien chaud pour les réchauffer la nuit._

_Arthur renifla et claqua des dents, sursautant au moindre bruit de branches qui craquaient, d'un souffle trop fort de vent. Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles et couvertes de poussières._

_Personne ne voulait de lui._

_Et puis il avait été envahis une nouvelle fois récemment, par les normands cette fois._

_Il refusait de s'approcher de son conquérant actuel. _

_Et de son nouveau roi également._

_Les scandinaves l'avaient suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas se prendre de nouveau coup, surtout d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus._

_Il se réveilla au matin, mais étrangement il avait bien chaud et une cape épaisse était posée sur lui, enveloppant comme une couverture._

_«Hein?»_

_Un feu brûlait à proximité et quelque chose cuisait dessus._

_Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cela sentait drôlement bon. Il tendit les mains vers le feu, savourant la chaleur des flammes. Il n'osait pas toucher à cette petit marmite suspendue au dessus des braises, craignant de se brûler, comme c'était déjà arriver lorsqu'il avait tenté de voler le repas de son frère. _

_«Arthur?»_

_Il sursauta. France. C'était lui. Que faisait-il ici, comment l'avait-il trouvé?_

_Pourquoi l'aidait-il?_

_«Tu es réveillé? Tu tremblais et pleurais dans ton sommeil! Pourquoi restes-tu seul si tu as des problèmes?_

_- JE N'AI AUCUN PROBLEME ET JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDE ET JE ME DEBROUILLE TRES BIEN SEUL!» L'enfant était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Quitte à mordre, griffer, donner coups de pieds et de poings. Cette fois il ne se laisserait pas faire! Pas encore une fois par un envahisseur._

_«D'accord, d'accord!» plaida Francis, ne voulant pas braquer le plus jeune, déjà si méfiant. «Tu as faim!_

_C'est surement empoisonné! J'en veux pas!» Grogna Arthur, croisant les bras, cherchant des yeux le chemin le plus sûr pour fuir. Sauf que, aussitôt, son ventre gargouilla, lui faisant monter le roue aux joues. «J'ai...je n'ai pas faim, d'accord? C'est mon lapin qui a faim, pas moi!»_

_Francis posa les yeux sur la petite créature blanche qui dormait toujours, et préféra ne rien dire du tout. Le silence finit par mettre le petit anglais mal à l'aise._

_Qu'attendait son ennemi pour le frapper, lui prendre ses précieuses affaires, ses pièces en le prenant par les chevilles et le secouant comme un prunier. Pourquoi ne le frappait-il pas pour ensuite l'humilier?_

_Cette attente était presque pire que les coups et les poursuites qu'il perdait toujours, ses agresseurs ayant de plus grandes jambes que lui._

_Francis ne dit rien et s'agenouilla près du feu, remuant la nourriture._

_Arthur déglutit et détourna la tête, cachant sa faim. _

_France. Il l'avait déjà vu, de loin, depuis le haut des arbres, d'où il avait pleuré encore et encore en observant cette fatidique bataille qui avait signé un nouveau changement dynastique._

_«..._

_- Tiens!»_

_Un bol plein de soupe chaude fut placé entre ses mains. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure mais mangea, doucement, lentement. Ca lui faisait du bien. Le joue revint à ses joues, mais cette fois parce qu'il se sentait d__éjà mieux. Un son provint à ses oreilles._

_Une chanson._

_Des mots qu'il avait déjà entendu._

_Mots celtiques. Légèrement différents de ceux que chantaient son frère, mais il comprenait quand même. France était celte lui aussi? Mais n'était-il pas latin également?_

_Curieux il écouta, sans bouger._

_Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui, tandis qu'il était bercé par la chanson, par la sensation de bien-être et la chaleur du feu. Il eut vaguement l'impression d'être prit dans des bras mais ne lutta pas, sombrant déjà dans les douces brumes du sommeil._

_Ces mots avaient fait resurgir le passé. Une silhouette désormais floue, malgré ses efforts pour se souvenir, même éveillé. Une voix qui restait gravée dans sa mémoire, dans ses rêves._

_Cette silhouette avait de longs cheveux roux, roux comme ceux de ses frères aînés. _

_Souvenirs de joie, de bonheurs. Souvenirs éphémères. Souvenirs qui avaient depuis longtemps été effacer de son subconscient. Seuls ses rêves restaient marqués. _

_«Mamaï!»_

_Avait-il parlé dans ses rêves, tentant sa petite main vers l'habit émeraude et brun de Britannia._

_«Je dois partir!_

_- Pourquoi?»_

_Pas de réponse._

_«POURQUOI?»_

_Il n'en avait jamais eu. Ses frères lui disaient des choses horribles, atroces. Il fuyait, mains plaquées sur les oreilles pour ne rien entendre._

_Il se réveilla. Il faisait de nouveau nuit. _

_«...»_

_Il regarda les braises du feu. Les larmes piquèrent à nouveau ses yeux._

_«Arthur?»_

_Il ferma rapidement les yeux, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse._

_«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_- Rien, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars ou quelque chose comme ça, je vais très bien! Je me suis juste réveillé et tu m'empêches de me rendormir!»_

_Il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la main du français se rapprocher de lui. Il ferma même les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne vint jamais._

_«Je suis désolé Arthur, j'aurais du te chercher bien plus tôt!»_

_Il ne répondit pas, se cachant quoi dire. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas se montrer non plus après tout, il savait que l'autre le cherchait. Il l'avait entendu l'appeler plus d'une fois mais n'avait jamais accepté de se montrer. Pourquoi l'autre s'excusait alors? C'était de sa faute non?_

_«N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal!»_

_Promesse, promesse, rien que des mots et il n'y croyait pas. Combien de fois s'était-il fait avoir par des paroles mielleuses de ses frères, ou même de Norvège qui pourtant était comme eux et voyait les créatures magiques? Combien de fois son cœur d'enfant esseulé s'était-il fait trompé?_

_Francis le prit alors sur ses genoux. Aussitôt le petit se mit à se débattre «Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi!» Sauf que, aucun coup de n'abattit sur lui, bien au contraire._

_Le français le serra contre lui, lui frottant le dos avec tendresse. Le berçant comme un petit enfant, ce qu'il était toujours d'ailleurs._

_«Pourquoi?» Articula Arthur, cessant de lutter, autant par manque de force que par manque de compréhension «Pourquoi prends-tu soin de moi comme ça?»_

_Pourquoi? Personne ne l'aimait, personne. Il était un poids, un fardeau. Il ne méritait même pas d'avoir pris les terres de Britannia...c'était les mots qu'il entendait si souvent, même s'il refusait d'y croire, ces paroles le hantaient, encore et encore._

_Il voulut trouver une raison à cette gentillesse, parce qu'il en fallait une, il en fallait forcement une parce que ça n'était pas possible autrement qu'on prenne soin de lui: «C'est ton roi qui te l'a ordonné? Ou c'est ton duc qui est devenu mon roi?»_

_Francis le laissa parler, encore et encore, sans l'interrompre...il attendit que le petit se soit calmé pour chuchota «Ho...je pense qu'ils voudraient que je te trouve oui. Mais ces temps-ci j'étais ici, dans cette forêt, de mon plein gré. Cette fois je voulais te trouver! J'ai entendu tes frères parler de toi, se moquer de toi et j'ai voulu t'aider..._

_- Menteur! C'est juste mes terres qui t'intéresse, comme les autres. Tu es juste gentil avec moi pour me piller en profitant de mon innocence!»_

_L'autre haussa un sourcil amusé et le laissa vociférer. Il finit par poser sa main sur la bouche du gamin qui allait sous peu passer certainement aux injures diverses et variées. _

_«Bon maintenant, tu vas m'écouter gentiment, d'accord mon petit lapin?»_

_Un regard sombre fut sa réponse, mais le gamin hocha la tête, après une hésitation, un temps de réflexion. _

* * *

Arthur revint à la réalité en s'apercevant que Matthieu dormait profondément. Il n'avait même pas pu finir son histoire. Tant pis la fin n'était pas si importante que ça, enfin pour lui si mais bon. Il alla coucher le petit, le bordant aussi parfaitement que l'aurait fait son père, l'embrassant même sur le front, avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre. Il fourra dans un large sac en toile ses quelques affaires, marmonnant que, attaques ou pas, Francis avait intérêt à le laisser partir dès demain, comme promit.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, bras croisés derrière la tête.

_Non il n'était pas inquiet, pas du tout._

_C'était ridicule de dire ça._

_Inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver à France? _

C'était une nation voyons, il ne risquait rien, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Même s'il pouvait avoir mal bien entendu, mais il rejeta cette pensée qui le taraudait, l'inquiétait avec mauvaise humeur.

Il finit par s'endormir, un sommeil envahis par les souvenirs, teintés de remords, regrets ou joies. Des souvenirs qui faisaient de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il se réveilla à l'aube. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé mais il ne savait pas quoi. Une sourde angoisse, un sixième sens? Préoccupé il se leva et descendit, après avoir passé une chemise propre (il n'allait pas se présenter torse nu si cela était un inconnu et même si c'était France!). La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une personne.

Arthur ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement mais cracha des mots durs «C'est seulement maintenant que tu reviens?

Bonjour à toi aussi Arthur!» Il passa devant l'anglais sans un mot de plus et alla vers la cuisine ou il mouilla un linge pour le passer sur une plaie à l'épaule.

«Tu es blessé?

- Une flèche!»

Arthur plissa les yeux mais ne dit mot avant de finalement lâcher, après quelques instants de silence boudeur «Pas très doué! Tu me déçois Francis!

- Je te dispense de tes commentaires Arthur! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait capturer sur les mers en manquant de me noyer!»

Touché. L'anglais plissa les yeux, cherchant la réplique à lancer, une bien acide si possible. Après une recherche il railla «Dire que tu te vantais de bien gérer les peuples aux alentours!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai dit que, en général, ça allait!»

Angleterre finit par arracher le chiffon des mains de son rival, y versa une généreuse portion d'alcool pour ensuite le plaquer sur sa plaie. Francis retint un gémissement de douleur et serra les dents, s'empêchant de traiter son rival de sadique.

«Et quand est-ce que tu me ramène à mon bateau? Et mon équipage?»

Francis soupira. Il avait mal au crâne, n'avait pas dormi et son adversaire centenaire le harcelait déjà. Il se massa les tempes alors que l'autre terminait son bandage.

«Bientôt, laisses-moi juste avaler quelque chose!»

* * *

**A suivre**


	15. Dernier Jour

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur, Canada/Matthieu

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance

* * *

**Chapitre 15: Dernier jour**

* * *

Arthur, habillé de pied en cap descendit les escaliers et se présenta à la porte de la cuisine. Il vit que Francis était affalé sur la table, profondément endormi, la tête dans ses bras. Le pansement sur son épaule était déjà rougie par le sang, et il ne s'était même pas débarbouillé. Venant de lui ça devait vraiment vouloir dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il grogna cependant. Comment rejoindre son bateau et pouvoir le faire partir dans ces conditions? Impossible sans France. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à le réveiller. Il s'approcha donc du français, bien décidé à le secouer. Il était tôt certes mais, il faudrait du temps pour accomplir tout ce qui était à faire avant de lever l'ancre et il ne voulait pas partir en étant trop avancé dans la journée car cela impliquerait de faire une halte à la nuit, avec les risques que cela encouraient dans une région tenue par les français. Francis l'avait forcement fait exprès, il n'y avait pas d'autres solution!

«Get up Bloody Frog! It's Time ! And I want leave today!»

Pas de réponse, Francis soupira et enfoui un peu plus son visage dans ses bras.

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui désobéisse. Posant une main sur l'épaule non blessée de son rival, il réitéra sa demande, d'une voix plus ferme. Et cette fois cette foutue grenouille allait ouvrir les yeux et faire ce qu'il disait où cela barderait.

«I said: _get up__!_!»

Aucune réponse.

Il envisagea de l'arroser d'eau glacé, de le faire tomber de sa chaise...violemment. Histoire qu'il bouge, qu'il réagisse, qu'il se réveille et le libère enfin. Enfin plutôt qu'il tienne ses promesses plutôt car pour ce qui était de partir, il pouvait quitter la demeure tout seul, même s'il n'irait pas loin.

Alors qu'il allait mener une de ses idées à bien, il croisa le regard de Matthieu, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Il se figea, ne sachant quoi dire. L'enfant avait un air un peu endormi, trainant son jouet par une patte. Il se frotta d'ailleurs les yeux avant de les arrondir de surprise.

«Ce sont de beaux habits!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois lad! C'est la tenue de capitaine pirate!

- Si vous vous promenez comme ça sans papa, les soldats vont enfermeront en prison.»

Ce gosse était redoutable_. Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi?_

Il tenta de se justifier «Heu non non ton père les a réparé, je les essayais pour voir si les réparations étaient correctes.»

_Magnifique, et comment justifiera-t-il le fait qu'il parte?_

_Il ne partira pas seul, il va réveiller Francis bien entendu._

Canada remarqua alors la présence de son père, endormi, assis à la table «Pourquoi est-ce que papa dort ici?Il est malade?» Sans rien dire de plus, il se précipita à côté de la chaise du blond affalé, l'air très inquiet.

Arthur décida de dire la vérité, pour changer «Il est juste fatigué! Il vient juste de rentrer et...

Mais il va pas bien dormir ici! Il devrait aller dans son lit!» Matthieu se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à réveiller son père juste pour lui dire qu'il allait avoir mal au dos en dormant comme ça, même si c'était celui-ci qui lui avait déjà signalé cela.

Soudain il eut une idée, et un sourire ourla ses yeux. Se tournant vers le pirate, il demanda, d'une petite voix mignonne, ponctuée de grands yeux violets brillants: «Monsieur Arthur?»

L'interpellé pensa, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il préférait encore ''daddy' ou ''papa'' à ces mots, la voix du gamin ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et côté mauvais pressentiments, il était plutôt bon pour les flairer. Il répondit donc, lentement «Oui?

- Tu es très fort hein? Puisque papa dit que beaucoup de pays ont peur de toi!»

_Tiens il est revenu au tutoiement?_

_Il cache quelque chose là._

Cependant Arthur avait un défaut: il était arrogant et face à une telle interrogation ne put s'empêcher de répondre «Bien entendu que je suis fort et craint!

- Vraiment vraiment très très fort?

- Très! Je bats plusieurs soldats à moi tout seul!» Ce petit avait raison de l'admirer, un jour il s'en emparerait, rien que pour faire rager France en plus prenant une ou deux colonies (voir plus).

Matthieu serra son jouet contre lui, hésitant «Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide! »

Arthur fondit tant le petit pays était mignon. Pensant que Canada avait des problèmes et n'osait pas en parler à France (de quoi pouvait-il s'agir?), il s'accroupit face à la colonie et fit, dans un sourire affectueux «Dis au Captain Kirkland ton soucis lad, je promets de t'aider!

- Promis?

- Oui Promit!»

Le gigantesque sourire de Matthieu lui fit se demander sérieusement de quelle aide il était question.

Le plus jeune ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre «Papa va se faire mal à dormir ici et puis il est encore un peu blessé alors...Vous pourriez le porter dans sa chambre?»

_Gamin diabolique. Derrière son sourire d'ange, il était vraiment retord!_

_Il l'avait surement fait exprès. Il avait certainement tout planifié._

_Il voulait avoir son second père, c'était certain! Son air innocent ne trompait personne! Si ça se trouvait il était aussi sournois que son père! Arthur n'était pas loin d'imaginer le gamin ricanant un «just planned» (en français) dans un rictus sournois._

_Mais peut-être était-il juste parano après tout?_

_Peut-être que Matthieu était juste inquiet et voulait sincèrement son aide?_

Il soupira et passa un bras du français autour de son cou, le remettait debout. L'autre ne frémit même pas, n'émit aucun son. Il devait être épuisé. Un léger remord le tenailla de l'avoir secoué, d'avoir pensé à lui d'abord, voulant le réveiller pour partir. Francis pourrait dormir aujourd'hui et lui partirait demain. Allez, pour faire plaisir au petit.

_S'il partait tout seul...Le gamin allait pleurer._

_Et il détestait ça, que les enfants pleurent, surtout quand c'était de sa faute._

Il finit par arriver dans la chambre de son rival et le posa sur le lit. Il regarda sa blessure bandée, grogna, hésita et décida de refaire les bandages, et d'enlever les vêtements salis. Et il n'y avait rien dans ces actions d'autres que la volonté d'aider, rien d'autre! Parce que s'il ne le soignait pas, en plus, Canada allait pleurer et crier, et ça il ne voulait pas. Et puis ça tacherait les draps, Francis serait capable de râler pour ça. Et ça non plus Arthur ne voulait pas. Rien qui puisse retarder son départ. Alors il pouvait bien perdre un peu de temps à soigner le français, ça n'allait pas le tuer.

_Non il n'était pas inquiet! Pourquoi éprouverait-t-il la moindre inquiétude à l'égard de ce bâtard? Ils étaient ennemis! Un jour il lui volerait ses colonies, ses richesses et l'envahirait aussi, s'il trouvait l'occasion pour le faire!_

Énervé par la situation, énervé de se retrouver piégé, il ne put s'empêcher de râler encore une fois lui-même. Histoire de manifester son agacement. Même s'il n'éleva pas la voix, il lâcha quelques mots d'un ton plus que acide.

«Tu le fais exprès hein? De m'empoisonner l'existence je veux dire! Comme par hasard, c'est au moment où je peux repartir que tu t'écroules! Fichu froggie!»

Évidement l'autre ne répondit pas, plongé dans le sommeil, sans doute épuisé par les récents évènements auxquels il avait participé. Arthur termina de changer les bandages, se convainquant que non la vue ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et non il ne lorgnait pas, non il ne se rinçait pas l'oeil. Il n'était certainement pas un sale pervers aux aguets, il n'était pas comme son voisin outre-manche! Sur ses hypocrites pensées il se laissa tomber sur un siège, regardant le blessé du jour.

«J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi que tu utilises ce genre de fourberies pour me piéger!»

C'était vrai que c'était plutôt son style les pièges de ce genre. Comme celui de se déguiser en fille pour tromper l'ennemi. _Tiens quelle bonne idée de vengeance d'ailleurs! La Prochaine fois que je le choppe sur les mers, je le force à porter__** juste**__ une robe. _Songea-t-il avec son sadisme habituel, refusant d'admettre que imaginer France avec juste une robe et rien de plus était un fantasme. Surtout que le reste comprenait des chaînes, un lit, des marques...Il se flanqua une baffe mentale, et s'obstina à penser que non il ne fantasmait pas du tout. C'était juste pour l'humilier qu'il ferait ça, non il n'en profiterait pas.

_Même si la robe lui irait bien. Et je ne suis pas possessif, je veux juste lui montrer qui commande vraiment!_

«Quand tu me dis que je peux partir, tu te blesse et _now_ je ne peux plus partir parce que je dois jouer les nurses! Et c'est juste pour Canada hein! D'ailleurs tu es vraiment pénible à me gâcher ma journée et mon départ comme ça!»

Comme si l'autre avait fait exprès de se blesser. Grommelant, l'anglais se leva et descendit les marches, renonçant à partir. De toute façon, sans le français, aucune chance de pouvoir libérer son équipage. Donc aucune chance de lever l'ancre. Enfin si mais seul ça n'aurait pas été facile, pas du tout même. Il avait beau être une nation, il n'était pas un surhomme et ses amis magiques n'auraient certainement pas suffit à l'aider à diriger le navire_. _

_Il était pas comme son frère lui, il n'avait pas un dragon des mers lui. Dommage d'ailleurs, ça aurait été pratique pour tirer le vaisseau..._

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua que Canada était assis devant la table, son jouet serré dans les bras. «Matthew? Tu n'es pas allé te coucher?

- J...J'ai faim monsieur Angleterre!»

Arthur eut un sourire ravi. Bien il était temps de montrer les subtilités de la cuisine anglaise à ce petit. Ce pauvre gamin qui n'avait connu que la cuisine de ce fichu frog. Qui sait quelles choses bizarre l'autre lui avait fait avalé. Pensant à certains des plats du français, il eut un frisson d'horreur. Donc il s'empressa de dire, l'air enjoué «Ha bien, je vais préparé un petit repas de mon pays dont tu te souviendra!»

Matthieu eut un sursaut et murmura «Je n'ai pas très faim, un peu de pain et de fromage avec du lait ça ira! Merci monsieur Angleterre!

- D'accord, d'accord!» Soupira l'anglais, comprenant qu'on avait monté ce gamin contre sa bonne cuisine. A cette idée, il grogna et ajouta quelques tortures à la liste «des choses à faire à Francis quand il serait enchaîné dans sa cabine, sur son bateau..», comme un petit régime à sa cuisine, puisqu'il la trouvait si détestable. «D'accord, d'accord, je vais te trouver quelque chose...»

Visiblement le gamin préférait du pain peut-être dur à sa cuisine, très bien, d'accord, c'était lui qui voyait. Mais il n'avait vraiment aucun goût c'était désolant.

Il laissa le petit le guider pour lui désigner où se trouvait les différentes choses. Il s'assit en face de lui, le laissant manger. Lui n'avait guère faim. L'agacement suffisait à lui couper l'appétit. Il mangerait plus tard, demain matin.

«Papa va aller bien?

- Yes lad, he's just hurt, a little...» répondit Arthur, décidant de jouer aussi les têtes à claques à parlant dans sa langue, histoire de pouvoir prouver que le petit la parlait aussi. Il en fut pour ses frais, Canada ne répondit pas, terminant sa coupe de lait sans mot dire.

«Il va se réveiller demain?

- Yes!»

Une nouvelle fois, pas de réponse. Vexant ce gamin. Il débarrassa, laissant le petit assit à la table et rangea de façon désordonnée, peu connaisseur des lieux. Revenant dans la pièce principale il reprit, plus aimablement et cette fois en français. «Va jouer Matthieu! On se revoit ce soir pour le repas, d'ici là fiche moi la paix!» Il avait grogné sur ces paroles, accentuant son accent de pirate.

«Ce soir? Juste pour manger? Mais je ne prend pas de bain aujourd'hui?

- Demain matin, quand ton père ira mieux! Et puis non tu vas même aller faire une sieste, je serais sur que tu ne feras pas de gaffes comme ça!» répliqua l'anglais, fronçant les sourcils. Mais refusant de s'occuper d'un enfant pour le moment. Surtout qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, toujours à cause de son départ encore une fois retardé. Une autre fois il serait plus gentil, plus particulièrement si un jour il volait cette colonie à France (il pouvait le faire hein! Manquait juste l'occasion!).

«Je peux avoir une histoire s'il vous plaît monsieur Angleterre?»

_C'est fou ce que ce gamin ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il l'ignorait quand il lui parlait en anglais mais là il voulait une histoire? _

Arthur soupira puis hocha la tête, souriant légèrement. Après tout ce n'était pas la mort de raconter une petite légende ou un conte, il en connaissait plein. Et les siennes étaient surement bien mieux que celle de ce _stupid frog_. Qui sait ce que cet idiot racontait à un enfant hein?

«Monte dans ta chambre et attends moi, j'arrive rapidement! Tu n'as qu'à jouer un peu en m'attendant!» Il n'avait pas besoin de livre ou quoi que ce soit, non_. Il connaissait les légendes et les contes de son pays sur le bout des doigts et peut-être pourrait-il même raconter une histoire sur la piraterie? _

L'enfant obéit sans protester. Il aurait voulu redemander comment aller son père mais n'osait pas poser la question. Il décida alors de profiter qu'il pouvait se coucher un peu plus tard que d'habitude, même si quand il était tout seul, quand son père n'était pas là, il se couchait souvent un peu tard.

Canada dormait, parfait songea-t-il en ressortant, satisfait d'avoir au moins rempli un de ses objectifs. Le petit dormait, tout était éteint, même la cheminée, en bas et aussi bien fermé. Au moins France n'aurait aucun reproche à lui faire. Il but un verre de rhum de plus et décida de monter la bouteille pour la finir dans sa chambre tranquillement. Il faucha même un livre, fouilla un peu dans la pièce de travail de Francis, piquant quelques cartes et écus qu'il trouvait. Notant mentalement les voies maritimes notées ici et là.

Il ne sut combien de temps passa mais, à un moment, il finit par faucher un morceau de pain parce que finalement il avait faim, au moins un peu. Puis il décida de chercher les autres bouteilles d'alcool. Un nouveau grand verre de rhum serait idéal. Après tout cette grenouille le forçait à rester, qu'il ne se plaigne pas si sa cave se vidait hein! Une fois qu'il eut mangé et qu'il eut but une demi bouteille de rhum, il décida de fouiller encore un peu.

_Je n'ai pas agit en pirate ici! Enfin pas vraiment. J'ai juste fait comme chez moi, plus ou moins. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit non? ''Fais comme chez toi Arthur'' Il pourra pas râler que je ne sais pas me tenir! Parce que j'ai été d'une patience à toute épreuve cette fois. Je me suis occupé du gamin, lui ait donné à manger et à boire, je l'ai changé et bordé, je lui ai raconté une belle histoire. Perfect. Et puis je me suis occupé de lui non? Tout peine mérité récompense!_

C'était surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix en ce qui concernait celui de rester dans la demeure de son rival mais là dessus il ne voulait pas s'attarder. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, voulant profiter d'un eu de calme avant de passer sa dernière nuit ici. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une bordée d'injures jaillit de sa bouche, alors qu'il entrait rapidement, se précipitant vers la fenêtre pour la fermer, trempant pas mal sa chemise au passage. Toussant et grommelant il alluma la bougie sur sa table de chevet et regarda la pièce.

«Merveilleux, le lit est trempé! Stupid Frog! Pourquoi tu l'as mis près de la fenêtre ce lit?»

Il se souvint soudain que lui-même l'avait déplacé là car il aimait être près d'une fenêtre. Il fut encore plus agacé de cet état de fait. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisé, il alla ouvrir une armoire en sapin un peu plus loin et en tira une couverture sèche et chaude.

«Hors de question que je dorme sur un matelas mouillé!»

_Tout ça c'était de la faute de Francis._

_S'il n'était pas parti, Arthur serait déjà loin et le français aurait tout fermé._

_Et quand bien même il serait parti, s'il n'avait pas été blessé, lui-même serait revenu plus tôt dans sa chambre, avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir._

_Par conséquent, Francis allait devoir lui trouver un autre endroit où dormir! _

Ce soir, soit Francis lui trouvait un nouveau lieu pour dormir, soit...Soit Arthur ne répondait plus de rien. Quitte à virer le français de sa chambre, il aurait un lit!


	16. Dernière Nuit

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur,Canada/Matthew,

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Dernière Nuit**

* * *

_Avant d'entrer dans la chambre il fallait une bonne raison._

_Laquelle?_

Hors de question qu'il vienne dire «_Je viens juste voir comment tu vas...au fait, t'as pas une chambre de libre en plus? La mienne a été inondée par toute la pluie tombée dans la journée et la nuit dernière.» _

Parce que toutes les autres portes de l'étage étaient fermées à clé. Ca aussi ça l'avait agacé. Donc il jeta quelques trucs sur une assiette, versa du rhum dans un verre et décida de prétendre qu'il apportait quelque chose à manger à Francis. Voilà. Amener la discussion en douceur même s'il était impatient, il savait que son rival n'aimait pas être acculé, ni agressé sur un sujet directement. Il risquait de se braquer et de ne pas répondre.

«Et demain, même si je dois le traîner par le col, et le lançer comme un sac o un trophée de chasse sur son cheval, il va me laisser partir!» Pour se donner du courage, il but quelques verres de plus et emporta une bouteille, au cas où.

_Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus._

_Cette fois, si Francis ne lui obéissait pas, il prendrait Matthew en otage._

_Même si c'était traitre et lâche!_

Il entra dans la chambre et posa l'assiette et le verre sur le bureau, écartant négligemment les feuilles, en envoyant certaines par terre. Il prit la bouteille gardée dans son manteau et but une large gorgée, en retirant l'habit rouge qu'il jeta également par terre. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir chaud en plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et retira ses bottes (implacablement brillante, sérieusement Francis avait tout réparé?) et déserra son col. Il se demanda un instant où était son tricorne mais se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé aux cuisines quand il avait (péniblement) fait mangé le petit.

_Tant pis, il ne le gardait pas pour dormir de toute façon._

«Si tu es venu t'enivrer, va le faire dans ta chambre Arthur!»

L'anglais jeta un regard mauvais au français qui venait de se réveiller. Francis se releva sur ses coudes et reprit, presque taquin «Ou alors tu étais inquiet pour moi et tu venais me veiller?

- Tss prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Frog! Matthew...

- Matthieu!

- Pfff, donc il m'a demandé de t'apporter quelque chose à manger!»

En fait l'enfant ne l'avait pas demandé, mais s'il y avait pensé il l'aurait surement fait ou alors faisait-il confiance au pirate pour ça. L'anglais préféra ne rien dire du tout. Il avait un air relativement sombre, mais peut-être était-ce du à l'alcool après tout.

«Puisque tu passes ton temps à critiquer ma façon de cuisiner, je ne me fatiguerais pas pour toi! Un verre de rhum, du pain et du fromage, et un fruit. c'est tout!

- Quelle gentillesse de ta part!» Railla le français, soupirant mentalement de soulagement en comprenant qu'il ne risquerait rien à manger cette fois.

«Depêche-toi d'avaler ce truc!

Oui oui!»

Arthur se laissa tomber, boudeur dans le fauteuil, bras croisés et attendant, cherchant comment amener la discussion là où il voulait (et si France s'avisait de faire une seule remarque, il le jetterait en dehors de sa chambre et la prendrait pour cette nuit!).

«Dis-moi mon lapin ~

I'm not your bloddy rabbit Frog! Remembers it!» cracha l'anglais avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire de la sorte. Sentant un coup tordu, il plissa les yeux, prêt à riposter.

«Pourquoi tu as dispersé une partie de tes vêtements partout?

- J'avais chaud, ça te pose un problème? Vu le soin méticuleux à nettoyer ma tenue, je ne pense pas que tu craignes que je mette de la boue partout non?

- Non. Mais tu aurais pu les retirer en bas!

Je suis un pirate, je ne fais rien selon les règles, je fais ce que je veux!» répliqua le plus jeune avant de boire une large gorgée d'alcool, se reprochant de ne pas avoir prit deux bouteilles.

«Tu as bu combien de verres?

Pourquoi ça t'intéresse! Même si je suis un peu mal demain matin, je pourrais embarqué sur mon bateau, ce que j'aurais du faire ce matin d'ailleurs!» reprocha Arthur, n'ayant pas aimé être laisser pour compte, qu'il ait été oublié de la sorte par son rival le vexait terriblement.

«Désolé! J'ai des obligations!»

L'anglais grommela contre le goulot de la bouteille «De toute façon, c'est toujours pareil avec toi!

- Ha non! Tu ne vas pas me faire ta crise. Tu as bu combien de bouteilles!

- 3...ou 4...en comptant celle là.

…..» Francis leva les yeux au ciel. Il préféra ne rien dire, sachant très bien la façon dont Arthur se comportait quand il était ivre. La pluie de reproches quoi. Reproches justifiés ou non. «Je pense que tu as trop bu! Va te coucher!» ordonna le plus vieux, tâchant de prendre un ton un peu plus dur.

La réaction fut immédiate de la part de son rival: «Et où? Ma chambre est inondé! Pa...Parce que le lit est à côté de la fenêtre.» grogna l'autre, lorgnant d'un œil noir le français comme si c'était lui qui avait fait tombé la pluie. «C'est de TA faute!

- Tu avais pourtant dit que tu préférais comme ça!» Répliqua son adversaire en pensant rapidement, sournoisement _''Parce que tu aime, depuis tout petit, regarder dehors en étant assis sur ton lit!''_mais il n'osa pas le dire à voix haute, pas quand Arthur avait une bouteille dans la main.

L'autre d'ailleurs continuait, sans avoir prit garde à l'interruption«Et à cause de toi je n'ai plus aucun endroit où dormir! Un fauteuil ne me siéra pas Francis! Soit tu me laisses le lit, soit...je te jette en dehors de cette chambre...

- Soit tu dors avec moi.

- Non!

- A ta guise, le tapis par terre est très confortable, avec une couverture, ça devrait aller!»

Arthur grommela, fixa le tapis d'un œil noir puis répliqua, froidement qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Préférant discuter encore un peu, France reprit, d'un ton presque blasé, ses tentatives pour calmer l'enivré avant qu'il ne se mette réellement à hurler.

«Tu es en forme, je suis blessé. Donc le lit est à moi point.

- ….Tu es un bien piêtre hôte!

- Que nenni mon cher, je t'ai proposé des solutions mais tu n'es jamais content.

- Quelles solutions en effet. Soit je dors au sol et me ruine le dos, soit je vais devoir supporter des câlins que tu ne vas pas manquer de me faire! Donc hors de question!

- Quel caractère Arthur, ca ne te déplaît pas tant que ça quand tu me capture sur les mers!

- ...Stup up, ça n'a rien à voir!

- Effectivement, il manque les chaînes et les petites tortures que tu ne manque jamais de me faire, enfin si on peut appeler ça une torture bien entendu.»

L'anglais avait viré couleur coquelicot et déglutit avec difficulté «Ri...Rien à voir! Ça n'a rien à voir et tu as tout faux! C'est juste...

- ...Que tu aimes tout contrôler, oui je sais.» Francis termina son verre d'alcool et regarda avec fatigue son rival de toujours qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. «Ce n'est pas comme si on ne l'avais jamais fait ou quoique ce soit. Je te parle de dormir!

- Grmmll.

- Décide-toi, j'ai sommeil! Ha oui et pense à retirer ton pantalon, ces ceintures que tu as vont te gêner!»

Arthur grogna. Puis siffla, méfiant «Ne pense même pas à autre chose que dormir pervers!

- ...Dis celui qui, quand il me capture sur les mers, m'attache sur le lit avec des chaînes!»

Virant à l'écarlate, l'anglais se mordilla la lèvre avant de cracher, froidement «I hate you!

- Bien sûr, c'est juste par pur désir de domination et possession que tu fais ça!

- Je pensais que tu avais sommeil?» Arthur retira son vêtement et se glissa sous la couverture, bousculant le français avant de souffler la bougie. «Au moindre geste suspect, je te flanque par terre!

- Quelle agressivité mon chéri ~»

Arthur grommela et lui tourna le dos, décidant de l'ignorer parce qu'il était quand même censé être en colère contre lui. Après les jours qui venaient de s'écouler, il se devait de se venger d'abord. Et il n'avait pas toujours fini la liste des choses à faire à Francis une fois qu'il lui aurait mit la main dessus sur les mers. Sérieusement, celui-ci pensait se sortir d'affaire si facilement? Comme si une nuit pouvait arranger les choses. Même s'il disait qu'il s'en fichait et qu'il ne voulait rien faire, Arthur sentait un coup fourré. Peut-être parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait?

«Tu rentrera en Angleterre après ça?

- En quoi cela t'intéresse Froggie? Tu crois que je vais te dire tous mes projets?» répondit l'anglais en fronçant les sourcils, sans se retourner. Cette question l'avait mit sur la défensive,_ le français lisait-il dans ses pensées? Avait-il flairé ses projets le concernant? Les autres, prévus depuis longtemps et concernant Espagne aussi?_ Hors de question qu'il dise quoique ce soit. Il ne révélerait rien du tout. Hors de question de dire quelque chose qui mettrait Francis sur la défensive. Il voulait le capturer sans que l'autre ne se méfie. C'était très important.

«Veux-tu bien arrêter de jouer les râleurs! C'était juste une question! Cesse de te sentir sans cesse agresser!

- Tu es mon ennemi, évidement que je me méfie.

- Tu me brise le cœur mon lapin ~

- I'm NOT your bloody rabbit!» Siffla le pirate en se redressant sur les coudes, foudroyant l'autre blond du regard.

- Oui, oui si tu le dis!» Répondit Francis en riant, passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son rival, qui grogna en se dégageant. Aussi sauvage que quand il était enfant. Les gestes d'affections? Seulement s'il le voulait bien. «Quel caractère.» marmonna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir, comme pour lui dire que ça ne le regardait pas. «Je t'ai dis de ne pas me toucher!

- Ne joue pas les effarouchés je te prie! Tu n'es pas un puceau! Rien que l'idée est risible.

- WHAT?

- Et ne réveille pas Matthieu, merci.

- Je m'en suis occupé de ta colonie.» Arthur savait qu'il se refuserait à dire le nom de l'enfant à la française (pour raison évidente) et que l'autre n'apprécierait pas de l'entendre en anglais, pourrait (à raison) prendre çà pour une menace implicite future d'invasion. «Je lui ait fait son repas. Étrangement il n'avait pas très faim. Il était surement inquiet pour toi.»

_Pauvre Mattie._..Ne put s'empêcher de penser Francis. Il n'osa pas lui faire le moindre reproche, sachant que la susceptibilité d'Arthur était extrême. _Pourquoi se met-il en colère pour si peu?_

L'anglais justement continuait «Et je l'ai aidé à se changer, je l'ai bordé et je lui ai raconté une histoire. _So Frog_, pas de reproches!

- Je te demande juste de ne pas crier pour ne pas le réveiller Arthur!»

Le concerné attrapa les deux bouteilles qui restaient les but presque d'un trait chacune, histoire de couper court à la discussion, et noyer son dépit.

«Tu vas avoir une migraine terrible demain!

- Not yours businesses! Hips»

* * *

Un peu plus tard, allongé dans le lit, dans le noir total, Arthur commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Il avait certainement bu un peu trop d'alcool ce soir. Et le rhum de Francis, ce n'était pas de la camelote. Certainement non. Note à lui-même _piller ses réserves d'alcool la prochaine fois qu'il aborderait son navire._

_Mettre le Rhum ...et le français à fond de cale._

_Heu non dans sa cabine..._

_Et couler son navire aussi tiens._

Une partie de lui s'opposa à cette idée, la trouvant relativement méchante. Partie de lui qu'il détesta aussitôt et à qui il donna l'apparence de son jeune lui, innocent et naïf. C'était ça, l'alcool devait faire resurgir des sentiments de jeunesse, rien de plus. I_l n'avait aucune raison d'être gentil avec Francis, il devait lui faire payer ces jours d'humiliations. Chacune d'elle serait payée par 2 ou 3 humiliations mise au point par lui-même._ Des images, délicieuses selon lui, passèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'il imaginait les scènes, titillant son sadisme et quelque peu sa perversité.

«Arthur, arrête de ricaner!»

L'anglais flanqua un coup de pied à son voisin de lit «P...parles pas comme ça...au capitaine, Frenchie! Je vais...t'mettre à fond'cale!

- Oui oui et moi je dis que tu as trop bu, dors!

- Ne te moques pas d'moi!

- Tu dois être sacrément ivre pour ne pas te rendre compte qu'on est sur la terre ferme!

- Mais...

- Dors ou je prolonge ton séjour!»

Arthur eut une moue fâché. Francis lui tourna le dos, comme décider à l'ignorer. Peut-être voulait-il dormir, tout simplement. Et c'était surement le cas. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de se reposer. Mais l'anglais de son côté n'avait pas terminé son cirque. L'alcool était vraiment redoutable sur lui, il devenait insupportable quand il avait bu, heureusement la crise et les larmes ne seraient pas de la partie cette fois.

«Frog!

- Je dors !

- Tu as dormis toute la journée !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Arthur ?

- J'ai froid !»

Francis eut envie de faire tomber son rival par terre et se retint. Il se retourna à nouveau vers son voisin outre-manche. Les yeux verts embués le fixaient intensément. Il lâcha quelques mots d'une voix un peu pâteuse: «Je n'ai pas d'autres couvertures, c'était toi qui avait celles en plus.

- C'est pas de ma faute si elles sont mouillées.»

_Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ait laissé la fenêtre une nuit entière et une journée complète._ Mais le français préféra ne rien dire. Il prit sa décision et, après un soupir exagéré, prit l'anglais dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui, ignorant son glapissement de surprise «Voilà, tu n'aura plus froid comme ça ! Maintenaient dors !»

Arthur retint une bordée de jurons, persuadé que le français n'avait attendu que ça. Il devait avoir voulu le câliner, comme d'habitude. Il avait forcement d'autres couvertures. Mais fatigué lui aussi, le pirate n'eut guère envie de râler davantage. Il finit pourtant par s'endormir, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il s'éveilla dans une chambre sombre et silencieuse, un léger mal de crâne vrillant sa tête. il attendit quelques instants, plongé dans ses pensées, que la respiration de France montre qu'il dormait bel et bien et qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé lui non plus. Puis il se détendit et regarda les traits de son rival qu'il distinguait dans le noir, en partie grâce à la lune. Des traits paisibles, une petite cicatrice au niveau du menton, mais dans l'ensemble une peau ni trop blanche ni trop tannée par le soleil. La peau des joues étaient lisses, et les traits délicats, comme ceux des autres pays latins. Ici et là une petite boucle tombait sur la joue, puis sur l'oreiller comme une rivière dorée.

Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de toucher un peu, il laissa ses doigts parcourir les cheveux, doucement, attentif à la respiration de son voisin de lit, ne voulant pas le réveiller et être prit sur le fait. Il sentit même une petite boucle qui, lorsqu'il l'enroula autour de son doigt, fit frissonner le français, sans le réveiller. Arthur s'empressa d'enlever sa main, notant tout de même l'endroit, et l'intéressante réaction.

Francis, lorsqu'il dormait, dégageait cette impression d'innocence et de fragilité, ses traits étaient encore un peu enfantins, du fait de son âge physique. Avec ses yeux clos, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il était, et n'aurait vu qu'un adolescent, un beau jeune homme, assoupi.

_Quoiqu'il est pas mal efféminé quand même._

_Note à moi même lui faire porter des robes quand je l'aurais capturé._

Il détecta alors une odeur. Douce, une délicate fragrance mais qu'était-ce ?_ Lys ? Rose ? Quelque chose d'autre ? Un mélange délicat ?_ Curieux, il se pencha, se retrouvant tout contre son rival, et se blottit contre lui (juste pour donner une raison à sa proximité, faire croire qu'il s'était rapproché en dormant) pour respirer l'odeur émanant de la peau de l'autre nation.

_Des fleurs, aucun doute._

_Mais je n'en identifie aucune._

_Étrange._

Non il n'avait pas utilisé l'odeur de fleurs comme prétexte pour se blottir un peu plus contre Francis. Pas du tout. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin ou envie de câlins. .Tout.

_Et il était même impatient que le matin arrive même._

Parce que c'était bien 5 minutes mais il en avait un peu assez d'être traité comme un moyen de réconfort grandeur nature.

_''Réconfort..._

…_.pour qui ?_'' Susurra une odieuse petite voix dans sa tête.

_Pouvait pas se taire celle-là_ ?

* * *

**_A suivre dans l'Epilogue_**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur,Canada/Matthew,

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, UA, Family, Aventure, ect...

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Arthur s'écarta en grommelant du français, détournant la tête et descendit de cheval. Francis fit de même, sans un mot. Il faisait à peine jour mais il n'y avait aucune brume sur la mer, par de brouillard. Conditions parfaites pour naviguer, à en juger par la légère brise qui soufflait sur les quais.

«Tu es prêt?

- Bien entendu, et tu as intérêt à avoir tout réparer et rempli la cale.» grogna l'anglais, rajustant son manteau rouge, ainsi que son tricorne. Il fit quelques pas sur la passerelle et lança, presque autoritairement «Et où sont mes hommes?

- Sois un peu patient. Je pensais qu'avant de partir, tu voudrais tout vérifier.»

Arthur renifla avec agacement devant cette réponse et alla jusqu'au pont, regardant partout autour de lui, à la recherche de choses typiquement française (histoire de savoir quoi jeter à la mer après le départ) mais ne vit rien de significatif.

La cale était pleine, fourrures, denrées et alcools mais presque plus rien de ses trésors, évidement.

Se retenant de hurler à ce sujet, il se jura d'ajouter ça à la liste de choses à faire payer à Francis une fois qu'il serait ligoté dans sa cabine.

_On ne me vole pas impunément Frog, tu vas le comprendre rapidement, même si tout de suite je ne peux rien dire...Attend un peu. Tu riras moins quand je..._

«Arthur? Tout te satisfait?

- Oui Frog...MAIS RIEN NE T'OBLIGEAIS... A REMPLIR MA GARDE ROBE D'HABITS NEUFS. Qu 'est ce que c'est que ces manières de décider à ma place? Et c'est QUOI ces épées neuves?»

Francis soupira et répondit, l'air de rien «Halàlà que tu es difficile, je pensais que tu aimais les fines étoffes et je t'ai offerts des vêtements de qualité. Quel ingrat tu es.

JE NE SUIS PLUS LE GAMIN A QUI TU OFFRAIS DES HABITS!» Sérieusement, de quoi il avait l'air à se faire gâter comme ça par son rival? Et en plus il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas jeter ces cadeaux, qu'il les mettrait, les garderait et...en serait ravi. Foutu rival de lire en lui comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse payer ça aussi. «Quelle impression je dois donner aux autres nations moi? Ils font rire de moi pendant longtemps quand il sauront. Tu répare mon bateau, libère la moitié de mes hommes, remplis le navire à la place des trésors...

- Ils diront que je suis généreux. Et Prusse fera sans doute exprès de se faire avoir pour être tout aussi gâté que toi.

- Alors peu importe qui est attrapé hein?» grogna l'anglais, soudain fâché. _Et il ne savais même pas pourquoi_.

Le blond aux yeux bleus tendit la main et lui tapota la tête, faisant tomber le tricorne: «Non car tu est mon cher prisonnier spécial.

- BASTARD!» hurla son rival,virant au cramoisie et tentant de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, sauf que Francis avait ses armes et le menaça pour le calmer.

«Ttt tu ne veux pas voir ton séjour prolongé? Même si ça ferait plaisir à Mattie, il était triste que tu parte!

Je passerais vous...voir à l'occasion, je lui ait promis. Now rends moi mes armes et dégage de mon bateau.»

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre sur le quai où la moitié de l'équipage de la nation anglaise venait d'être amené, signifiant que le français ferait mieux de redescendre rapidement avant que ces hommes ne montent à bord.

Francis sourit et embrassa soudain l'anglais sur le front, faisant s'étrangler de surprise son voisin outre-manche qui fut incapable d'articuler un seul mot pendant quelques secondes. Puis un sourire sournois ourlant les lèvres, Arthur attrapa le français par le col et l'embrassa, la plaquant contre le mat, avant de lui souffler à l'oreiller, lui reprenant ses armes, profitant de l'effet de surprise «Be careful Frog, I will watching you...» Il recula, rangeant son épée et son pistolet à sa ceinture «Et si je t'attrape, ce que j'ai vécu ici sera une promenade de santé par rapport à ce que toi tu subira sur mon navire.»

Francis eut à son tour un rictus moqueur et susurra «Je suis vraiment curieux de voir ça, mon perfide Albion ~» Avant de descendre sous le regard menaçant de son adversaire de toujours. Arrivé sur le quai, il frôla ses lèvres de ses doigts et sourit, amusé.

«Adorable..»

Longtemps après que le voile eut disparu à l'horizon, il continua à regarder la mer, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin**


End file.
